Spirit of the wolf
by Cyendrea
Summary: Dr Drakken is at it again with his trans dimensional inducer, but this time he brings something through. what happens when a creature from another dimension is stranded in Middleton?
1. Chapter 1 The mysterious woman

**Chapter 1 the mysterious woman.**

**Kim Possible, and other characters are property of the Walt Disney corporation.**

**I write this just for fun. I hope everyone enjoys it.**

_**Dr Drakken is at it again with his trans dimensional inducer, but this time he brings something through. what happens when a creäture from another dimension gets stranded in Middleton? **_

Katrina was standing off to the side panting, blood was oozing from a cut about her left eye flowing into her eye making it hard to see, she was glaring at the thing that has done nothing but caused her so much pain. Standing at the front of the room was the monster known as Charnok, he is a 9 foot tall werewolf with glowing red eyes, gangrene color fur, jet black claws dripping with fresh blood, he's wearing ornate purple n black robes.

Charnok laughing in a deep gravelly voice at Katrina, "200 years you have tracked me, and this is the best you can do? After everything i have done to you still can't muster enough rage to kill me!"

Katrina, a 7 1/2 feet tall werewolf herself, with jet black fur, above her right eye a segment of jade green fur going back to the tip of her right ear, on her back sticking above her right shoulder was a quiver of arrows, sticking along the quiver was a green staff with a serpent body wrapping around the end of it, on her right hip is a dragon's head roaring with a 5 foot blade coming out of its mouth with a thin handle, on her left hip hanging by a ring is a silver flute with the head of a bird's head on the end of it, she is where a golden set of Valkyrie armor, around her heard is a golden Burgonet with a pair of golden wings behind her ears, a pair of Vambrace a pair of golden Chausses boots go up past her knee to her thigh, a golden skirt and chest piece complete the set. in her left hand is a golden bow.

"MONSTER!" Katrina screams at him, "As long as there is breath in my body, there is nothing that will stop me from killing you."

Katrina screams as she brings up her bow aiming it at Charnok, as her fingers touch the string an arrow of silver energy appears on the bow, in rapid succession she fires arrow after arrow at Charnok rising from her place and starts charging the monster.

Charnok laughs as he doges the incoming arrows, bringing up his right paw he starts a chant that forms a purplish black orb to form in his paw.

"You begin to bore up little girl, I think i will send you somewhere so you can never bother me again, and i will laugh knowing that your revenge will never be had. HAHAHAHAHA"

With that he throws the orb back towards the wall where upon impact a swirling vortex opens up. As he looks back to Katrina he see the ha put away her bow and drawn her staff and throwing the blade at her hip at the floor where he is standing, the blade flies end over end hitting the ground where Charnok was standing forcing him to jump back towards the portal he just opened. He looks back quickly to make sure he doesn't enter the portal, growling he turns in time to see Katrina thrust the end of her staff into the handle of the blade embedded in the floor turning her staff into a naginata.

With a look of concern on his face he see as she re-positions the spear from a slashing to a thrusting hold and with a scream of rage she thrusts the naginata forward. a louder roar emits from the dragons mouth as a tornado emits from the dragons mouth hitting Charnok in the chest sending him flying through his portal, not slowing down Katrina dives into the portal after him.

Dr. Drakken in his new lair was laughing as he put the finishing touches on his latest device. "Shego, with this i will not only be able to not only take over the world, but will finally be able to get rid of possible and her buffoon of a side kick." Shego leaning up against the wall in Drakkens lair sharpening her claws. Uh huh, just like the last time Dr. D? so whats your plan THIS time?"

Dr. Drakken huffs. "you have so little faith in don't you Shego? well for your information miss snarky pants," with that remark Shogo stops long enough to glare at Dr Drakken causing him to swallow loudly. "Well... with my new and improved trans dimensional vortex inducer, I will open a portal to another universe and bring that universes Shego and Dr. Drakken here, and with the might of two Shegos we will send that meddling Kim Possible and the buffoon to that dimension and seal them there forever!" Drakken starts laughing again Shego just rolling her eyes.

In the midst of his laughing a familiar voice rings out in the lair. "Still trying the portal trick again Drakken? when will you learn that never works out the way you hopeing?" Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable drops down from the vent landing gracefully on the floor. "Yeh so get ready for you monthly butt kicking!" Ron says with a grin.

Shego puts her nail file away and smiles. "perfect timing princess, i was getting bored waiting for you to show up." Shego ignites her plasma and charges. "Ron stop Drakken from doing whatever he's planing, ill handle Shego." Kim says. "you got it KP" Kim and Shego face off while Drakken starts typing furiously on his computer.

As Shego punches High Kim slides between Shegos legs garbing her ankles as she pass trying to trip up the thief, Shego goes with the flow and does a hand spring jump moving away from Kim. She turns around to see Kim flying towards her with a flying kick, Shego dodges and counters with a spinning back kick to Kim's rear connecting sending Kim towards the floor. Kim rolls taking less damage and springs to her feet.

While Shego and Kim duke it out, Ron and Rufus make their way over to Drakken. Ron pulls Rufus out of his pocket, "ok little buddy, you look for the plug to his ray thingy and ill go deal with the blue meanie" Rufus smiles and nods as he jumps out of Ron's had and scurry's off. Ron runs over and leaps up to Drakken and shoves him out-of-the-way, looking at the control panel Ron begins to hit random buttons. "You fool, get away from there you don't know what you're doing!" Drakkens yells as he gets up and runs to the panels trying to push Ron out-of-the-way and undo what he has done.

As Ron and Drakken struggle over the keyboard, Drakken hits and button and the inducer begins to come to life, the inducer lights up and fires a beam at the opposite wall and opens up a portal. As the portal opens, the alarms in the lab begin to go off with the computer voice repeating throughout the main room, "ERROR, vortex inducer compromised, portal coördinates wrong. ERROR" The open portal on the wall closes and reopens and shows a purplish black portal.

Kim, Shego stop there fight to look over at the portal, at the same time as Drakken and Ron. Kim and Shego look at each other, and said at the same time. "Told him so." As they look back to the portal, they all see a dark object come flying through the portal to slam into the wall. A loud roar catches everyone's attention as a jet black werewolf comes running out of the portal charging the first creäture when they get a look at it is another werewolf.

Charnok slams into the wall and coughs up blood, he gets up to his feet in time to catch Katrina's nagiata between his hands stopping the blade inches from his face. "You think this will kill me little girl? The powers that's been granted to me prevent silly toys like this from killing me." he says while spitting blood at her. Katrina smiles down at him, and with a load roar and a burst of strength forces the blade lower until it slices through his palm embedding it in his face.

Panting Katrina Yanks the blade out of his head. "I knew something this simple wouldn't kill you." She reaches down and pulls the flute from her hip and jabs the flute into the slowly closing would on his face. with the flute in his skull he lets out a loud roar of pain. "But I'm sure even with all you power, you can't stand up to the power of phoenix." She turns and see all the people in the room and see the humans in the room and screams. "RUN YOU IDIOTS!" she leaps back stowing her naginata and pulling her back out and an arrow with a large head.

Kim and Shego look at each other and Shego smirks. "next time pumpkin" she says and runs towards Drakken scoping him up and running for the exit. Ron runs over scoops up Rufus and joins Kim, "time to go KP, Drakken summoned monsters its time to go." Kim shakes her head, "we cant let either of them get out of the lab Ron, if we can't send them back we have to stop them here."

While everyone is either running or getting ready to fight, Katrina knocks and draws her arrow to cheek, aiming at the flute in Charnoks head, and releases the arrow, with the arrow in mid-flight Katrina turns and starts running towards Ron and Kim. Moving faster than the two heroes can react, Katrina run over and picks them both up on her shoulders and starts running to the open door, as she picks up the heroes the arrow hits the flute creating an explosion, a large fiery blast emanates from the flute engulfing the first explosion incinerating the body of Charnok and everything in the main lab leaving a perfect sphere in the lab.

with the explosion going off Katrina with the two heroes on her shoulders runs out of the lab and makes it out side before the her and the two heroes get caught in the blast. When stops outside of the lab she sets the heroes down and turns towards to the lab, and begins to shift back in front of the heroes, as she shrink her fur begins to recede leaving an olive complexion, the armor shrinks to fit the new body, long black hair tops the now 5 1/2 foot tall woman standing before Kim and Ron.

Kim and Ron share a look of shock on there face, Kim walks forward and puts her had on the woman's shoulder, as her hand comes in contact the woman falls forward landing face first on the ground unconscious. Kim moves forward and rolls her over checking her pulse making sure the woman is alive, when she feels a pulse she looks at Ron, then pulls out her kimmunicater.

Kim pushes a button and the face of her friend Wade Load pops on the screen. "Hey Kim, you stop Drakken?" Kim looks at Wade, "well yes and no Wade. what ever his plan was with the inducer didn't work, but somethings came through fighting each other, long story short, one killed the other and destroyed the lab in the process and is now unconscious in front of Ron and me, could you call Dr director and have her send some people to pick her up please and thank you?" Wade begins typing as Kim is talking."You got it KP. are you two ok?" Kim looks over at Ron, as he checks him and Rufus out and give the thumbs up."no harm done, were both kind of freaked out with what happened, but otherwise ok."

Shego and Dr Drakken flying away from the lab in Drakkens hovercraft. "What the hell were those things Drakken?" Shego yells. Drakken whimpering on the floor looks up with terror in his eyes. " You heard the computer Shego, wherever the portal led to was not my plan, the buffoon messed with the controls who knows where that portal lead to." Shego sighs thinking to herself. "be safe princess"

1 week later.

In the medical wing of Global justice Betty Director walks towards the secure section with Will Du walking next to her. "Were they able to recover anything from Drakkens lab?"

"No mam, what ever she did completely disintegrated everything in the lab. What ever did that is more powerful than anything we've seen. whoever or what ever this creäture is, it's not human, and after reading Kim and Ron's report, she can do things that I do not think we can defend against." Dr Director frowns. "were the doctors and techs able to get anything from what she had on her?"

"Yes mam, the naginata she was carrying, the blade is made out of pure sliver, the material of the staff part is made of some wood that isn't found anywhere on the planet, the same with the bow, if i may mam, the interesting thing about the bow, no one can even draw the bow. everyone that try's can't get the string to move at all. As hard as try, the can't get any of the arrows out of the quiver. From what they can tell, the shafts are made of a very light weight material. Her armor is made of gold and leather, she's wears a couple million dollars worth of gold as armor."

As the Dr Director and Will reach the end of the hallway, the door opens and the head doctor walks out holding a clipboard looking over the test results of the subject, when he looks up to see Dr Director and Will walking towards him. "Doctor, what are the results?" Dr Director asks as she walks up to the doctor. "Mam, I've never seen anything like this. Her charts are off the scale. as it stands, she's only unconscious only because of whatever happened to her, when ever we put something in her system to either wake her up or keep her under, the drugs dissipate instantly. her heart rate is very strong, her brain waves are steady. those are about the only thing about her that seems normal mam." Dr Director nods. "thank you doctor."

As the doctor and Dr Director are talking, a loud crashing sound comes from the room the doctor just exited. Both Dr Director and Will Du pull there guns and rush into the room aiming there guns at the naked woman in the room growling at the nurse. Will Du pushes the alarm button on the wall, as the alarms go off the woman turns to look at the took people who entered the room. "Where am I? Who are you all?" she growls out. Dr director look at her calmly. "You in Global Justice medical, as for who we are were Global Justice, a police force that protects this world from all threats, My name is Dr Director. Now who are you?"

"My name is Katrina Lorich." She takes a deep breath to calm her self and stands up and focus her sky blue eyes on Dr Director. "can i ask you a question?" Dr Director nods. "Are those two kids i ran out of wherever i was, ok? Dr Directer looks at Katrina cursorily. "Yes there fine, thanx to you they weren't caught in that explosion thank you for saving them." Katrina nods and sits back down on the table. " I couldn't let two Innocent people get caught up in my fight." under her breath she says to herself. "it's finally over." She smiles as tears start to flow down her face as she starts laughing happily.

Dr Director looks at will. "turn off the alarm, but keep some guards near by at the ready if anything happens." Will nods and proceeds to turn off the alarm and give orders into his walkie. "So Miss Lorich, what are you doing here and what are your plans from here?"

Katrina wipes the tears from here eyes, and stops laughing, "what i am is a garou, to you it would be simple to call me a werewolf. as for my plans, now that i have gotten my revenge, i want to find some small corner of this world, and start a new life. since it looks like my ride home went up in mystical fire."

"would you be willing to give us a little more information about what brought you here and that fire?" Dr Director asks. Katrina looks at her. "No. that chapter of my life is now closed, and VERY private. I give you my word that im not a threat to your world, as long as you have no problem letting me trying to find a new life." Katrina says in a no-nonsense almost threatening way. Dr director and her stare at each other for a few minutes, before Dr Director holsters her gun. "I have no problem with you finding a new life, if you'll let us we can help you find this new life, and even offer you a job if your interested."

Katrina smiles, and to Dr Director hers eyes flash briefly and Dr Director finds herself in an all white landscape. as she turns around she she's Katrina standing there wearing a long yellow sundress, with her hair tied back in a very intricate pony tail, smiling at her. "you were planing that even before i woke up weren't you?" Dr Director taken aback and confused and glares at Katrina."Where are?" Katrina looks around. "were in our minds, im communicating with telepathy. call this a test. i want to see if i can trust you or not. Don't worry, everyone side just thinks were staring at each other, I promise no harm will befall you, i just need to know who im dealing with."

Dr Director breathes in then out. "Ok miss lorich, yes I've been planing to ask you that for a while, GJ is always looking for people with ability's we don't have. and from what miss Possible told me you could be very useful to GJ. now tell me, if we tried to stop you from leaving, how many people would be killed in the a process?"

Katrina smiles. "thank you for telling me the truth, you could have lied but you didn't, I respect that. Now if i did try to leave and your people tried to stop me, none of them would me harmed. no one here is my enemy, so i have no need to harm them. now if i said no, would you let me go? If i said yes, what would you have me do to help GJ?"

Dr Director smirks, "well you're welcome, and thank you for the truth in everything you've told me so far. if you said no, i wouldn't stop you, If you said yes, well id have to see what would be needed for you skills, other than that you'd have what ever life you plan to lead till we needed you. you would get our slandered pay for privateer, plus expenses. I take it you have already decided am I right?"

At that Dr Director blinks and sees that she's back in the medical room. "Ok Betty, you have yourself a deal." Katrina smiles as she says it. Will Du shocked to hear her call Betty by her real name and Betty just smirks at it. Ok then, let's get you situated."

Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable were walking the halls of Middleton High preparing to leave for the day, Kim goes to her locker, as she opens it a green envelope falls out of her locker. Ron picks it up and see's Kim's name written on it in beautiful flowing scrip. "Hey KP got a secret admirer?" Ron laughs handing her the envelope. Kim laughs taking it from him and putting it in her back pack. "I'll read it when i get home."

With no cheerleader practice today, Kim and Ron head to Bueno Nacho for a quick bite, then head home. When Kim gets home, she says hi to here parents and heads up to here room to do her homework. When Kim get in her room, she pull's out the green envelope from school and opens it pulling out the letter looking it over smiling as she read it.

Hey princess. Meet are the normal spot?

Cya soon.

Love S

Kim Blushes as she puts the letter back in the envelope and puts it in her drawer and starts her homework. After Kim finishes her homework, she goes downstairs and has dinner with her family. Around 9 o'clock Kim goes into her closet and puts on a pair of brown cargo pants and white t-shirt, puts on a black wig, turns off her light and sets up her bed to look like she's sleeping, and silently makes her way out her window and down the street.

30 minutes later Kim is out front of the Middleton Mall waiting out front when a green sports car pulls up in front of her. Kim looks around quickly and hops in the car closing the door she leans over and gives the driver a passionate kiss. "Hello love, I've missed you." in the driver's seat Shego smiles at Kim."and I've you princess." then begin to drive off.

A/N this is my first Fan Fic, all criticism is welcome, anything that helps me improve my writing is always helpful. next chapter will be coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2 Switching Sides

**Chapter 2 Switching Sides.**

**Kim Possible, and other characters are property of the Walt Disney corporation.**  
**I write this just for fun. I hope everyone enjoys it.**

_**Dr Drakken is at it again with his trans dimensional inducer, yet this time he brings something through. what happens when a creäture from another dimension gets stranded in Middleton?**_

**A/N I want to thank DragonLord19D for his help pointing out where I needed to improve.**

Kim and Shego drive into Upperton heading to one of Shego's safe houses. Kim and Shego reach their destination, get out of the car and walk to the front door, as Shego opens the door and lets Kim in as Shego closes the door Kim turns and jumps on Shego wrapping her legs around her waist and kisses Shego with all the passion and love she has. Shego shocked at Kim's forwardness, but it quickly fades as she wraps her arms around Kim returning the kiss in kind. Shego carry's Kim to the bed room never breaking the kiss and lays her on the bed removing Kim's wig so she can run her fingers through her hair. They break the kiss resting the forehead against each other looking into each others eyes, each woman have profound love for the other showing in their eyes. They kiss one more time before undressing each other and getting under the blankets.

2 hours later.

Kim is snuggling with Shego wrapping her arms around her waist while Shego has her arm around Kim's Shoulder. "You get any info from Drak about what those creatures were that came through the portal?" Shego shakes her head. "No, he says it was Ron's doing that put in the wrong data and put in the wrong data. Though with it being Dr D's plan, I knew you would get there in time to stop him." Kim giggles. "well with you telling me his plans how could i not stop him?" Shego smiles, and kisses Kim's forehead. " I think he's going to be taking a break from the evil plans for a while pumpkin. he's still very freaked out from those creatures that came through the portal. I'm glad that you weren't hurt. Any word from the cyclops about the information I've passed along to her?" Kim looks up at her. "The info you passed has been very helpful to GJ, she is wondering why you passing on the info so freely, but isn't looking a gift in the mouth. she already caught Duff Killigan and Frugal Lucre and has them locked up for now. She cant use the info you gave her on Jack Hench, he's to well-connected. have you been able to talk to Drakken about switching sides? I know you don't want to send him to jail, and with his intellect he could do some much good." Shego similes at her. "I'm working on it pumpkin, maybe after this it will be little easier." Shego leans down and kisses Kim, as they snuggle together to catch a few hours sleep before Kim has to go back home.

Shego pull up outside Kim's house dropping her off, before Kim gets out of the car she leans over and gives Shego a goodbye kiss that Shego returns in kind. Handing Kim a cd disk. "till next time princess. I love you Kim." Kim takes the cd and blushes. "till next time hun. I love you to Sarah." Shego smiles and waves as she pulls away as Kim makes her way into her house.

A few days later, Dr Director is sitting in her office looking over the daily reports and having Katrina sign the necessary paper work for a member of Global Justice. "Now miss Lorich," Katrina holds up her hand, "please call me Kat." Dr Director nods. "ok Kat, by signing these you will be a full member of Global Justice and fully under my command, for now you will be con guard duty at Middleton High. I know your older than a normal hig scool student, but while there it will help you get acquainted with this world, till we send you on a mission. Your home will be in Upperton, a car will be provided for you for travel. If you need anything more specific just ask and ill see what we can do." Kat smiles and signs the last of the forms looking up at Dr Director, "sounds good. ill help you out anyway I can. Let me ask you something, just to satisfy my curiosity. You trusted me faster than I expected. Theres more to you then just a pretty face and an eye patch isn't there?" Dr Director smirks and takes a sip from her coffee mug. "well Kat, lets just say i am a very good judge of people. just like you right?" Kat laughs at that and nods her head at Dr Director.

A few minutes later the intercom on Dr Directors desk rings. "yes?"

"Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable are here to see you mam."

"send them in."

Kim and Ron walk into Dr Directors office and stop when they see the woman from the lair sitting there at the Directors desk. Kat is sitting there in a black skirt with her legs crossed showing off her long well toned legs, with a pair of black pumps. a short-sleeved white blouse hugs her ample bosom showing off her toned arms. around her neck is a silver necklace with a lighting bolt going down the center an upside down half-moon hanging from just under the top of the lightning bolt, and two slash marks one on either side of the half-moon. she has one ruby-red lipstick on her full lips, her sky blue eyes take both of them in and show a level of intelligence that goes beyond her apparent age, looking like she's no older the 17. her long black hair tied in a low ponytail going down her back with a streak of green going along her right side past her ear. She smiles and nods at the two as they enter.

Kim, Ron, this is Katrina Lorich, she will be transferring in to your school tomorrow. Thanx to Drakken she will be staying here from now on." Dr Director introduces them. Kat gets up and walks over offering her hand. Kim and Ron both shack her hand reluctantly seeing the black scar on her right hand. "I here you are the two i have to thank for saving me. Thank you, after my entrance its only normal to be nervous. but you have nothing to fear from me. I'm actually sweet and cuddly when you get to know me." Kat smiles and gets Kim to smile and laugh at that comment. "So not the drama, im just glad everyone is ok."

Dr Director nod at the exchange then turns her attention to Kim and Ron. "So what brings you two here today?"

"My informant thought that you would like this latest info." As Kim produces a cd and hands it to Dr Director.

"Thank you miss Possible, tell you informant GJ thank them as well. One day i would like to thank this informant for all their hard work in assisting GJ." she takes the disk and levels her eye on Kim, when there eyes meet Kim swallows.

"They will meet you where there ready Dr Director, trust me."

"I do trust you miss Possible, even with your informants help its hard to trust someone who stays in the shadows they way they do. But I can wait till there ready, i just hope nothing untold happens before they are willing to accept our help."

Kim smiles nervously at that, but nods to Dr Director. Ron looks between the two women. "you ok KP?" Kim nods, "Yeah Ron, no big. Dr Director, if there is nothing else we will see you later." Dr Director nods. "Thank you again miss Possible, Mr Stoppable. there is one thing you can help me with is you aren't to busy. Would you show Katrina here around Middleton? Katrina, you car will be waiting for you outside."

Shego walking the through Dr Drakken's safe house looking at the picture of her and Kim when she was under the effects of the attitudinator, glad she didn't give in and torch the picture after she was back to normal. She slips the picture back into her ankle pouch and walks into Drakken's room.

Drakken looks up from his work to see Shego come in. "Shego, is everything ok?"

"Yeh Dr D. just wanted to see how you're doing?"

Behind close door, away from the henchmen, both Shego and Drakken can talk to each other as friends and not mad scientist and sidekick. Even though Drakken at times drives Shego crazy, she wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for Drakken finding her not long after she left Team Go. Shego walks over and sits in the chair next to Drakken.

"I'm doing better, just working on a new plan for the next time we see Kim possible and the whats his name."

Shego smiles at his enthusiasm. "well that's what i wanted to talk to you about." she takes a deep breath letting it out slowly."Dr D, you ever give thought to the old saying. If you cant beat them join them?"

"Are you saying I should stop being evil and work for the good guys?"

"Well yeah. You want the world to see you as the brilliant scientist that you are, working for the good side can help you do that, with better funding and labs."

Drakken looks down thinking. "If i did that, id be the laughing-stock of the entire evil community. and whats stopping Kim Possible or Global Justice from arresting us right on the spot?"

"Well we did help save the world from the Lowardian invasion, so that will carry some weight. Plus look at it like this as well. When your inventions work and are all over the world in use, you can prove that how wrong that hack Professor Dementor."

With that Drakken jumps up with a huge grin on his face. "Your right Shego. that would really show that second-rate inventor." Drakken Laughs thinking about that, then stops and looks back at Shego. "im don;t need to be chummy with James will I?"

Shego smiles. "I never said you had to, but you can still work to up stage him."

Drakkens Laughs loud at that. "Yes yes yes, I can show the world that im the smartest, and then James and Dementor will see that I Dr Drakken is the smart one!" Drakken does a little dance as he thinks more about it. "ok Shego, let's do it, lets show the world the full might of Dr Drakken!"

Shego laughs with him, "So how do you want to do this? Get Princesses attention and talk her into talking to the cyclops at GJ?"

"hmm not a bad idea, doesn't she have some sort of web site people use to contact her?"

"Yes she does, I'll send here the message and get her attention." Shego stands up and kisses Drakken on the check. "You really are a genius."

Kim, Ron, and Katrina finish there tour of the town ending at Bueno Nacho. Ron and Rufus was sharing a Naco plate grande sized, while Kim was having a taco salad, and Katrina settled for a carne asada burrito with extra meat.

"Thank you both for the tour of the town, I hope you weren't to put out doing it."

"no-no no it's totally cool, it's always fun to hang out with my best friend KP and a hot mamma like yourself." Ron gives he thumbs up after eating a naco.

"Don't mind him Kat he's harmless. today was fun." As they were sitting there eating Kim's kimmunicator goes off. Kim pulls it out and hits the button. "What's the sitch Wade?"

"We got a hit on the web site Kim. It seem a Sabrina Dark need's your help, her father was lost in the woods near by for a few days, and the local police can't find any trace of him. She would like you to help find him."

"Ok Wade I'll see what i can do to help her, how far away is she?"

"she's not that far at all Kim, she's just on the outskirts of the city. I can have a ride there for you in a minute."

Katrina looks at Kim, if you need a ride i can drive you, it's no problem."

Kim and Ron look at Kat. "Thank you Kat. Wade looks like we got a ride, send me the map and we will be on our way."

Kim Ron and Katrina get into Kat's Hummer and driver off to meet Kim's client. 20 minutes later they pull up to a nondescript two-story house, off to the left is a red barn in very good condition, the smell of farm animals hangs in the air. The trio walk up and knock on the door. A few seconds later the door opens, and Kim and Ron were shocked to see none other than Shego opening the door.

Shego smiles seeing the look's on Ron and Kim's faces. "Hey princess, Ron." she looks Kat up and down raising an eyebrow. "Who's your friend Kimmy?"

Kat returns Shegos look as she looks her up and down and smirks. "My names Katrina Lorich. and you are?"

Kim speaks before Shego had a chance to answer. "Kat, this is Shego, sidekick to Dr Drakken. what are you doing here Shego and where is Sabrina Dark?" Kim asks while her and Ron get into a fighting stance.

Shego grins at Kim."we can dance Kimmy, or you can come in and we can talk, im good either way." as she ignites her hands getting into her own fighting stance.

Katrina watching the exchange smiles feeling the emotions flowing between the women, she crosses her arms under her breasts and steps out-of-the-way to lean against the post on the porch.

Shego see the smile on Kat's face and glares at her her."What are you smiling at?"

Kat's smile just gets bigger as she looks Shego in the eye and speaks to her in German. Ich bin empathisch (translates to I'm Emphatic)

Both Kim and Shegos eyebrows raise to there as they realize what Lat picked up that no one else has. Ron with a confused look on his face looks between all three woman. "umm whats going on KP?

Kim blushes and shakes her head. "nothing Ron, let's go in and see what Shego wants to talk about." Shego nods and steps aside to let everyone in, Kim and Ron go in first, and as Kat walks past Shego whispers in her ear. "Weg, um die Stimmung zu töten." (Translate: way to kill the mood.)

Kat whispers back. "Leider nicht zu bedeuten." (translate: sorry didn't mean to.)

As everyone walks into the living room they see Drakken sitting there on the couch, seeing everyone enter, he offers everyone a seat. Kim and Ron sit in the chairs on the right ans left of the couch. Shego sits on the couch between Drakken and Kim. Katrina sits on the couch on the other side of Drakken between him and Ron. Drakken looks at Kat brefilly then turns his attention to Kim. "Kim Possible. would you help me talk to the leader of Global Justice to talk about me and Shego to come work for them?"

Kim's jaw drops at the question, she quickly regains her composure and looks at Drakken. "Why would you want to switch sides now?"

"Well Shego here explained it to me that working with you guys, i can get my inventions to work and then prove to the world that im better than that hack Proffesser Dementor!" With that he laughs triumphantly.

Kim looks at Shego and mouths "Thank you" then gives her a small smile, that Shego returns.

No one notices that a small tear escapes Kat's eye at the display. Her expression quickly changes as she gets a whiff of something wrong in the air. She quickly stands up sniffing the air, when she picks up the scent she looks outside the window and a low growl emanates from her throat. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a cell phone, then tosses it to kim. "if you need to contact Betty, hit speed one. SOMETHINGS outside im going to check it out." with that she runs out the room and out the front door leaving everyone staring at the door she just went out.

When Kat gets out side she looks in the direction of the smell growling, she quickly shifts to her dire wolf form shredding her cloths and starts running towards the smell. It doesn't take her long to find the source of the smell, she comes skidding to a halt for right in front of her is a creäture that looks like a cross between a wolf and a komodo dragon, with the head of a komodo dragon dripping saliva from its mouth showing a row of serrated teeth and 4 long fangs that go over and under the mouth when its closed, the legs and tail of a wolf and a cross between scale and fur body.

The creäture hisses and lunges towards Katrina jaws wide open, Katrina leaps back shifting to her human form as the beasts jaws snap closes where he fore paws were. Kat quickly leaps forward twisting in mid-air shifting he hands into massive paws slamming on top of the komodo wolf digging her claws into the scale/fur. The creäture roars/hisses in pain and quickly rolls on its back crushing Kat between it and the ground forcing her to let go. As the creäture rolls left Kat rolls right and gets back to her feet glaring at the creäture.

Back in the house everyone hears the roar then quickly look at each other, Kim tosses Ron the phone telling him to call Dr Director, then looks at Shego as Shego looks to her. there eyes meet they both nod then run out of the house heading towards where the roar came from.

Kat dives to the side barely dodging the monsters jaws, shes roll forward when her feet hit the ground she shifts her legs to her werewolf legs using the extra strength launching herself back at the creäture flipping in mid leap to deliver an ax kick to the monster, but to her surprise the creäture turns fast and bits hard on her foot as she lands, bringing a loud scream from her lips. The lower fang of his aw goes clear through her leg.

"ok no more miss nice wolf" she growls bracing herself against the pain she hold her hands above her head focus and her golden bow appears in her hand. She quickly draws the string back forming an arrow of silver energy to form and quickly release it into the mouth of the monster severing the tooth and going through its head. The monster roars out in pain, using the opportunity Kat bring her leg up and rolls away. She draws her bow back again this time forming 4 arrows takes aim. before she is able to release a blast of green plasma slams into the monster burning the fur on its body and knocking it to the ground. Not easing up on the tension on the bow she looks over to see Kim and Shego running towards her, Shegos hands were covered in plasma. Kat looks back at the monster and before it got back up she sends the 4 arrows into the soft under belly of the monster.

Kim runs over to her ripping a piece of her shirt and starts wrapping her leg up. as Kim ties the knot tight Kat growls up at the pain. "Sorry, had to stop the bleeding." Kim tells her. Kat shakes her head gritting her teeth as she speaks."its ok, i understand, be careful, that thing is tougher then it looks" With that the monster turns over and gets back up to its feet. "Seems DNAmy is up to her old tricks again, this time she might have out done herself." Shego says as she throws more plasma into the monster.

Kat swallows and forces herself to stand up, against Kim's protesting, she drops her bow to the ground and holds her hands  
out like she holding a staff, in the next instant she is holding her naginata. Kim was surprised when she saw this and doesn't bother hiding the fact. Kat looks at her."I need you to stand behind me and brace me and yourself, with my leg I dought I will be standing after I use this." Kim nods and moves behind her warping her arms around her waist and pushing into her with her. Kat swallows and makes sure Shego isn't in the blast area, she draws her hands back holding the naginata, then thrust it forward, with a loud roar coming from the mouth of the dragon and tornado emits from the naginata slamming into the monster sending it flying into a tree as the force of the tornado rips the monster apart.

With Kim's help the force of the last only moved them a few inches back, exhausted Kat slumps in Kim's arms and Kim slowly sets her down on the ground. When Kim lets her go she stops as she see's the tattoo covering her back. On her back is one of the most intricate and beautiful tattoo's Kim has even seen, with a forest and waterfall background, there is a woman siting cross-legged on the grass at the edge lake with a pair of white wings coming off her back, laying the right side of the woman is a white tiger sleeping peacefully, sitting across her legs is a bow, a quiver of arrow's lies on her left side. standing out in front of the woman Nordic runes mixed in perfectly with the grass, a raven adorns a tree branch on the left.

Shego walks over checking on the two woman, when she see's Kim looking at something on Kat's back, she moves around to see what and freezes when she see's the tattoo. Kat smile's."Thank you both for your help. I thought i could handle it, I was wrong. My sister gave that to me as a gift." Both Kim and Shego came back to themselves hearing Kat's voice. That must have taken a long time to do, to get that much detail, and you're welcome, we heard the roar and came to see what it was." Shego smirks, "don't go running of just to get yourself in trouble newbie. Kim and I might not be there to save you next time." Kat lets out a small laugh at that. Kim playfully pokes Shego behind Kat's back. Kat reaches down using the last of her energy to take back her bow a naginata, as they vanish, Kim and Shego see that a tattoo of a bow and naginata appear on her left and right shoulders.

Panting. "I hate to be more of a bother ladies, but i think im going to pass out now, night." with that Kat tilts towards the ground laying there, when Kim touches her she pulls her hand back with a yelp. "shes burning up. we have to get her out of here and back to GJ. I sure hope Ron has called Dr Director." Shego picks up Kat and they al head back to the cabin. By the time they got back to the cabin they can see a black hawk helicopter comes over the house to land in front of it. Ron and Dr Drakken were waiting out front for everyone to come back. As the door opens Dr Director steps out along with 4 other GJ agents, two quickly run over and check Kat and help her into the chopper. Kim fill ins Dr Director with everything that happened. Dr Director nods and orders the other to go back to the site and collect what ever they can. She Walks over to Drakken and looks at him. "Hello Mr lipsky, Kim and Ron tell me you wish to work for GJ. if that is true there could be something we can work out, but if this is a trick i will personally lock you in a very deep very dark whole is that understood?" Drakken a paler blue simply nods.

Everything was cleaned up, the men drought back parts on the komodo wolf for study, everyone gets back in the helicopter and heads back to base. No one saw the lone figure standing on the tree top watching everything that has happened. The figure pulls out a data pad and begins to type into it. A few seconds later and deep voice comes out of the device. "So the test was a success. Pity neither Kim nor Shego were infected. But this new comer, she is interesting. Should she survive the bite she could prove most useful. Alexia. return to me, we have plans to make." The figures types two-words on the data pad. "yes master"


	3. Chapter 3 Making plans

** Chapter 3 Making plans**

**Kim Possible, and other characters are property of the Walt Disney corporation.**  
**I write this just for fun. I hope everyone enjoys it.**

_**Dr Drakken is at it again with his trans dimensional inducer, yet this time he brings something through. what happens when a creäture from another dimension gets stranded in Middleton?**_

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay, here is chapter three. I hope you all like it.**_

Dr Drakken, Shego, Kim, and Ron were all sitting in Dr Directors office. Dr Director was looking over the doctors report of Kat after her injury from the komodo wolf, she sets the paper down then turns her attention to the people in her office. "So Dr Lipsky, you want to turn over a new leaf. now why should I believe you? does his change of heart also extend to you Shego?"

"Yes it does Betty, I talked Dr D into switching sides, I have my own reasons for wanting this, and no I'm not going to tell them to you."

"She is Right Dr Director, im tired of seeing my great plans foiled by Possible, and her sidekick."

"I have a name you know, its Ron!" Shacking his head Ron tell's Drakken.

"Yeah what he said. With my intellect and your backing we'd be unstoppable. Who do you have working for you that's smarter than me?"

Shego just roll's her eyes watching Drakken. Her eyes wander over and meet Kim's and they both smile at each other. The look goes unnoticed by everyone in the room expect for Dr Director, as she lets a very small smile touch her lips.

"Ok, if you two want to change and work for us, I will need you both to turn over everything to Global Justice. Bank accounts, Lairs, safe houses, everything." Dr Director see's that Shego tenses, and Drakken is thinking about it.

"If we give you everything, where and how will we live?" Drakken ask's her.

"That will all be provided for you Dr Lipsky, consider this a sign of good faith on your part." Dr Director watches Shego. "Do it Shego, how much do you want to be with Kim? If I can get Shego to agree to this,with her and Kim working for GJ I doubt there will be anyone who can stop them." She thinks to herself.

"Ok ill do it Director." Drakken tells her.

Shego glances over at Kim to see a pleading look on her face. She Sighs and look at Dr Director. "Ok Bets, you got yourself a deal. what do I have to sign?" Kim Smile's broadly at Shego. Dr Director pulls our four stacks of paper and set's two in front of Drakken and two in front of Shego.

"You two are special cases, once you fill out the paper work GJ will take care of the rest." Dr Director sets back and picks up a different piece of paper with the primarily results of the komodo wolf. The report was not promising, all the info they have on DNAmy point to an almost non violent approach with her pets. If she is starting to send her pets out to attack people GJ will have to keep and closer eye on her.

After Drakken and Shego finish signing their paper work, Dr Director takes them and sets them to the side, she presses a button on her intercom. "Sarah, can you to send Professor Fix to my office please?" "Yes mam."

"Dr Lipsky, you will be working with our other scientist, I'm sure we have some projects that will benefit from you genius. when you come up with something new bring it to me, if its useful we will put it in production. Is that ok with you?"

Drakken nods." yes yes that will be fine. Professor Fix? that wouldn't be Professor Johnathan Fix would it?"

"Yes it is Doctor. do you know him?"

"I don't know him personally, but I know of his reputation. He's a little eccentric, only person i know that will design and build a plane and fly it himself." With that Dr Directors door opens and in walks a short 5'0 pale skinned man typing and mumbling to his tablet. He has short hair that hasn't seen a comb or brush in a while, his lab coat pockets have bits of electronics and wires hanging out of them, his brown shirt and pants looks like he's slept in them, with a pair of black combat boots.

Without looking up, "You wanted to see me mam? CRAP! no-no no-no-no-no-no fuzz-buckets." He stomps his foot angrly taping his tablet.

"Is everything ok Professor?" Dr Director ask's.

Fix looks up with his red and yellow mismatched eyes. "Huh, oh yeah yeah. I just lost jenga." Everyone just stares at him after he says that. Dr Director just shacks her head. "What can I do ya for?"

"Professor this is Dr Lipsky, he will be working with you from now on."

Fix looks at Drakken."um. ok, hi. who are you?"

Drakken looks at Dr Director. "Don't worry, once he's in the lab you two will get along. Professor, you to head down to the lab and show him you EMP device." With that Drakken gets a big grin on his face. Yet Fix frowns at the mention of it.

"Sorry mam, after the last test, it kind of melted. I swear when i installed it the power converter was tuned, the solenoids were primed, I just don't know what went wrong at the test."

"Also you almost lost your life and your jet, Professor, next time you test it, use the hanger. Now just go down, and DR Lipsky here will help you out on it ok?"

"Yes mam." Fix nods to Drakken and as they leave starts talking about the device.

Ron looks at his watch and jump up. "Sorry KP I got to go. Dr Director always fun, Shego." Ron heads out leaving the girls alone with the Director.

"So, Shego, Miss Possible, how long have you to been seeing each other?"

Kim Blushed and Shego just smirked. "When did you figure it out?"

"It doesn't take a physic to tell how you two feel for each other with all the looks you two were passing each other, and Miss Possible here really wanted you to sign those papers. Also who else would have given you all that info for me?"  
Dr Director just smiles at the two girls.

"Is that a problem Bets?"

"Not at all. I rather have you working for me then in jail personally, your too talented to waste sitting in a cell, Oh here." She tosses a key at Shego that she catch's with ease. Looking at the key she lifts an eyebrow at Dr Director questionably.

"To your house. You didn't think id have you sleeping at Miss Possible's did you?"

"Ok then, what is it you really want from us?" Kim Asks.

"We can discus that at a later date." The intercom goes off. "Mam can you come down to Katrinas room please." She looks over and pushes a button, I'm on my way. Miss Possible, Miss Go, we shall continue this later." She gets up from her desk and heads out the door to the medical wing.

When the doctors brought Katrina in her body was burning up, the bandage wrapped around her leg was soaked in blood. The doctors work quick to seal the wound in her leg and take blood sample's before putting her body in a tub of ice to cool her down. They keep her injured leg raised and out of the ice, when they put her in the tub her temperature is so hot that it starts melting the ice around her. The doctors run and get some of the guards to help bring in as much ice as they can to cool her down.

It took the doctors three hours get Katrina's body to cool off. when the blood test came back they found there was trace amounts of an unknown virus in her system, and the virus was being purged from her blood. The doctors being baffled by this took another blood sample, when they checked this one they were surprised to see that her blood was healthy and there was no trace of a virus in her system. After Katrin's body returned to normal temperature the nurses moved her to a bed to keep her comfortable.

Dr Director goes over to talk to the doctor in charge and ask's Kim and Shego to go look in on Katrina. "What do you have for me doctor?"  
The Doctor looks up from his clipboard. "Mam, she is fascinating. when they brought her in her whole body was like if was on fire, when we did our first blood test we found traces of a new virus in her system, unfortunately we were unable to get a sample of it. Her blood was purging the virus from her, when we did a second test the virus was fully gone from her system, like it was never there." The Doctor hands her his clip board for her to look over his finding.

"How is the patient?"

"She will have to stay off her feet for a while, with the virus out of her system she seems to be fine."

Dr Director nod's and hands him back his clipboard. "Good, keep me informed of any changes." The doctor nod's and goes back to the lab. Dr Director heads to Katrina's room.

Katrina is running through halls of a long forgotten castle looking fer her prey. As she turns a corner she come to a stop all color draining from her face seeing whats in front of her. The walls, floor, and ceiling are covered in dripping blood, on the floor is the torn and shredded body of a what was once a woman. The arms, legs, and head have all be roughly ripped from the body. The head was placed on a spike sitting on the back wall, its eyes were closed, blood trailing from the corner of its mouth. Suddenly the eye's open, where there should be eye's there are two pits of darkness. In a voice filled with hate and rage, the head speaks to Katrina. "You failed me. You swore you would protect me. You let him do this to me." Over and over it keeps repeating the saying, unable to take it Katrina drops to her knees holding her head crying. When she looks up the head is no long on the wall but right in front of her face screaming. "YOU FAILED ME!"

As Dr Director walking into the room, Katrina sits up in her bed screaming, "MARA NO!" Katrina breaks down crying into her hands. Dr Director picks up a box of tissues from the tale and hands them to Katrina and sits in the chair next to the bed. Katrina nods her thanx then blows her nose.  
"Are you going to be ok?" Dr Director asks once Katrina calms down a little.

"I think I should be fine later, thank you."

Dr Director nods. "Who's Mara?"

"She is...was my mate, in my quest for revenge she was...killed. I failed to protect her."

"I'm sorry to hear that. With the death of Charnok, you were able to get your revenge for it right?"

"I never said he killed her."

Dr Director puts her hand on Katrina's. "I'm sure your mate doesn't blame you for what happened, nor would she want you blaming yourself for it, so stop ok?"

"Have you stopped blaming yourself for whatever caused your pain?"

Dr Director barks out a laugh at that. "No I haven't, I carry a reminder of that failing with me everyday."

Katrina squeezes her hand. "I'm sorry for my tone Betty, it wasn't called for. How about we change the subject? You didn't come in here to comfort me from my bad dreams." Katrina smiles after saying it.

Dr Director just laughs at her joke. "Your right. I came to ask how you were able to purge the poison from your system?"

"So that's why I had that nightmare... Oh sorry, it was purged, purged do to a gift I've learned. I'm essentially immune to all forms of poison of disease."

"Interesting. do you think your blood can be used to help others?"

"I have no clue, for me its a spiritual gift. You can try to see what happens, I wouldn't get your hopes up though."

"I'll take it under consideration. I take it the spiritual side has to do with the tattoos on your body?"

"Yes it does, the tattoos are spirits that are bound to me. Each one there grants me a boon."

"I've meant to ask you. Your armor, its beautiful but it leaves a lot of your body exposed, how much protection can it give you?"

"Has Kim or Shego told you what my bow or naginata can do?"

"Yes, I read Shego's report from the fight with the komodo wolf."

"Well my armor is similar. While I wear my armor I have the protection of full plate armor, just with out the decrease in movement. When i get back on my feet I'll give you a demonstration of what i can fully do."

"Ok i'll hold you to that." Dr Director looks down at her hand in Katrina's. "Really into women are we?"

"Well I don't see you letting go." Katrina squeezes Dr Directors hand and gets a squeeze in return. "Hey, can I make a request?"

"Sure."

"Can someone get me a flute or violin? I'ts been a long time since I played either."

"I think that can be arranged, anything else?"

Katrina thinks then pulls Dr Director into a kiss. Betty is surprised at first then melts into the kiss returning it in turn.

Dr Director and Katrina are woken up by Dr Directors comm device. Groaning Dr Director answers. "This better be good."

"Sorry for disturbing you Mam, but the komodo wolf sample that was brought back, it suffered total cellular degeneration." Special agent Will Du apologizes.

"How did this happen? Were we able to get anything useful from it before this happened?" Dr Director angrily gets out of the bed and starts pacing in the room.

"We don't know mam, the scientist think when it was killed it started to degrade. Only information we got is all in the report that was sent to you earlier. I'm sorry mam."

"It's ok agent Du, it's not the first dead-end we've had."

"Have they checked for nanites?" Katrina ask's from her bed.

"Will have them test for nanites. Let me know what you find."

"Yes Mam. Agent Du out."

Dr Director looks back at Katrina sitting up in bed. "Now why should they be looking for nanites?"

"My brother has...had something similar in his devices so no one would be able to copy his inventions. Now get your butt back in this bed, its cold."

Dr Director looks at her in mock anger. "Don't forget, you take orders from me. Agent Lorich, not the other way around"

"Ok then mam, what are your orders?"

"Hmmm scoot over and do hog the blanket."

Katrina grins and scoots over giving Dr Director her space holding the blanket open for her, "Yes mam." As She gets back in the bed Katrina wraps her arms around Betty's waist snuggling her head in her hair. They lay there till they both fall asleep.

As Kim and Shego leave Global Justice an agent meets them outside and gives them a ride to Shego's house. "Is just me or did Betty just give me back my house?" "Looks that way, I've learned to never under-estimate her, you think your hiding something from her, but no she all ready know's." She nods in understanding. The girl's head inside and sit on the couch. Kim takes hold of Shego's hand lacing her fingers between Shego's and leaning her head on her shoulder. "Well pumpkin, looks like we have the night to ourselves, what would you like to do?" "How about dinner and a movie?" "Sounds like a plan, I'll cook us up something, you grab the dvd." Kim leans up kissing Shego. She returns the kiss with as much passion as Kim gives her. Shego reluctantly breaks the kiss. "Dinner first desert later love." Shego heads into the kitchen and starts pulling out ingredients to make Pork Tenderloin Marsala. Kim peeks her in the kitchen. "Hey Shelly, anything I can do to help?" "Sure pumpkin, can you slice the mushrooms and onions." "That I can do." Kim walks over to one of the cabinets and pulls out the slicer Shego keeps for her, she slices up the mushroom and onions while Shego prepares everything else. After slicing the mushroom's and onion's, she hands them to Shego then head's over to a drawer and pulls out two candles setting them up on the table with the plates and silverware. 20 minutes later they are sitting down enjoying the meal. "Shelly this is wonderful." "Thank you, I try my best for you, I love you Kimberly Anne Possible" "I love you Shelly Marie Go" After they finish dinner and wash the dishes, they cuddle on the couch to watch Mission Impossible Ghost Protocol. After the movie is over, Shego gently roll's Kim over to look her in the eye. "I think I will have my desert now." Kim smile's getting off the couch taking Shego's hand pulling her off the couch, and leading her to the bedroom.

Lord Montgomery Fiske steps out off a private jet at Athens international airport. He walk's to a waiting limo where the chauffeur is waiting holding open the rear door for him. "Lord Montgomery Fiske, Mr. Graves wish's to thank you for accepting his invitation." Lord Fiske nods and gets in the limo, the chauffeur closes the door. When they arrive at Graves Tower the driver opens the door for Lord Fiske, as he steps out of the limo there is a beautiful woman waiting for him, she has short white hair, she is wearing a navy blue long-sleeved blouse top, with matching skirt, a pair of fishnet stockings show off her legs, a pair of open toe black heels complete her outfit. When Lord Fiske look's into her violet eyes he is forced to swallow, looking at the woman he is reminded of a snake coiled up ready to strike. "This is Lady Alexia, she is Mr Graves personal assistant, she will take you to meet Mr Graves." Alexia nods her head and motions Lord Fiske to follow, when she lifts her head Lord Fiske notices the jagged white scar across her throat.

In is office at the top of Graves tower, a tall muscular man wearing a tailored black suit, with a white shirt and black tie. Augustus Graves is looking over the report Alexia brought back from the test of the komodo wolf. "who ever this new girl is, she has definitely given me some excellent data, and her ability to shift her whole body and even parts of her body are intriguing." The elevator door opens out walking Alexia and Lord Fiske. Augustus sets the report down and looks up smiling. In a deep baritone voice Graves greets Lord Fiske. "Lord Montgomery Fiske, welcome to Athens, thank you for accepting my invitation. Please, sit and let us discuss a proposition I have for you."

Lord Fiske walks over to the desk extending his hand to shake Mr Graves hand, as they clasp hands Alexia moves to stand behind Mr Graves left shoulder. "My pleasure Mr Graves, what is this proposition?"

"I'll get to the point, I want you to travel to Middleton with my project to test it against Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. You will be paid handsomely for your time of course."

"I have my own plans to deal with Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible, why should I help you?"

"2 reasons. 1: you have no connection to me in any way. and 2: you scratch my back, and I scratch yours. I hear you are looking for Yono the Destroyer. You help me and I shall give you the information you need."

"How is it you know that?"

"I make it my business to know what people need, and you need the other half of the scroll to find Yono the Destroyer. Do we have a deal?"

"I go with your project, and you give me the scroll I need." Lord Fiske stands up thinking.

"I'll even make it easier for you to decide. I just need the data from the fight, if it gets to hairy for you, leave. You will still be paid and I will give you the scroll you need."

"Ok Mr Graves. you have a deal." Lord Fiske offers his hand to seal the deal. Mr Graves takes it and squeezes hard. "It goes without saying. This meeting never happened right?"

Lord Fiske winces at the grip. "Of course Mr Graves, there never was a meeting."

Graves smiles and releases his hand. "Drink?"


	4. Chapter 4 Enter and Exit

**Chapter 4 Enter and Exit**

**Kim Possible, and other characters are property of the Walt Disney corporation.**  
**I write this just for fun. I hope everyone enjoys it.**

**Dr Drakken is at it again with his trans dimensional inducer, yet this time he brings something through. what happens when a creature from another dimension gets stranded in Middleton? Rated M for adult themes and content.**

**A/N: I'm very sorry for the slow upload. Life and new job keeping me busy. I will have chapter 5 up in the next few days. Thank you to all those who have been with me so far, I hope you are enjoying the story.**

Over the next few days, everyone starts to settle in their new life's. Shego with the help of GJ is able to get her job back at Middleton High, Katrina's leg heals up enough to let her walk around. With a little growling to the doctor she was able to leave the medical wing and rest up at her house. Dr Drakken and Johnathan hit it off very well, with Dr Drakken's help they were able to fix the bugs in Johnathan's EMP cannon and setting up a date to test it.

Monday morning Katrina drove to Middleton High to start classes there. Katrina pull's in the parking lot finding a spot for her hummer, grabs her bag and makes her way to the principles office for her schedule. Once she gets her schedule and her locker, the principle takes her to Mr Barkin's current class.

"Class we have a new student joining us. Step forward and introduce yourself."

Katrina steps forward glaring at Barken before turning to the class. "Hello, My name is Katrina Lorich, nice to meet you."

Barkin not noticing the look from Katrina. "Ok miss Lorich take a seat next to Stoppable." Pointing at the empty desk next to Ron.

Katrina takes the seat and pulls out her book. Ron leans over whispering to her."What was with that look you gave him?"

Whispering back to Ron. "I have a problem with guys giving me unnecessary attitude."

"Well don't let him get to you, he's like that with everyone."

"Stoppable! No talking in class." Mr Barkin barks out.

"Yes sir Mr Barkin sir."

"See what I mean?" Ron smiles.

Class end's Ron walk's with Kat to her next class then heads off to his next class. During the class Kat pulls out her sketch pad working on a new sketch. Her next class in interpretive dance. During the class the teacher and students are all amazed at her movements, the way she moves to the music tells a story of a to people finding each other, through many hardships their love never diminishes, her dances changes telling the loss of one of the lovers, the sorrow of losing the one they love. Her dance changes again telling how even with their loss they are able to move on and find happiness.

When her dance ends, Katrina is a little out of breath as the room and everyone in it comes back to her senses, the first to come back is her hearing as the clapping of the classroom registers in her ears, she opens her eyes to see everyone clapping and smiling with tears in their eyes. Katrina blushes a little realizing that she was so lost in her dance that she blocked out everything else. Ms Jenkins walks over clapping her hands. "My dear, in all my years of teaching I have never seen anyone tell a story like you have in there dance, I can almost see the two lovers from your dance."

"Thank you Ms Jenkins, story telling has always been one of my hobbies."

"My dear, that was more than a hobby, what you did seems more like you were born to it then anything else."

"Thank you again." Kat smiles, the rest of the class runs over chattering at her all asking questions at the same time. Kat  
patiently answers there questions. Lunch time rolls around and everyone heads to the cafeteria, not having much of an appetite decides to head out to her hummer to draw, once there she turns on the mp3 player playing Evanescence Fallen album.

While drawing Kim, Shego, Ron and Tara come walking up to Kat. "Hey Katrina, why you out here?" Ron ask's.

"Just working on a drawing, hey Kim, Hey Shego, how are you two?"

"Were doing good, hows your leg?" Kim answers.

"Good choice in music Kat, now you just need a better car." Kim pokes Shego in the ribs . "Hey! I'm just saying, hummers are ugly."

Kat laughs at that. "Hey I'm still new here ok, this was the only things they could give me. I haven't had the chance to get my bike yet."

"What kind of bike you looking for? By the way, my names Tara."

"Nice to meet you Tara, my names Katrina Lorich. I was looking at the Honda Shadow."

"That's a really good bike..." Before she is able to finish her sentence Ron grabs Tara and dives out-of-the-way as a 10 foot tall guerrilla/scorpion, A gorilla body and head with four arms, two normal gorilla paws the other two are scorpion pincers, four legs are holding the best up and a scorpion stinger coming from behind the beast, lands where Ron and Tara was standing. Kim and Shego back flips away from the gorpion, Shego flares up her plasma while Kim stands ready in her battle position. Katrina Grabs the roof of her hummer flipping herself on to the roof just in time to take a full force kick to the face from Monkey Fist who was standing on the roof, Katrina being caught unawares loses her balance and roll's of the back of the hummer.

"Hello Kim Possible and Ronald. Im here to reclaim what you stole from me. Shego, what are you doing here?

"Well I heard a mutant monkey freak was going to show up and I wanted to see how well monkey fur burned."

Money Fist growls at Shego, "Why you, I will make you pay for that!"

Shego tosses two plasma balls, one at Monkey fist forcing him to jump out-of-the-way, the other at gorpion, it ducks under the ball of plasma. "RON! get Tara out of here."

"You got it Shego!" Ron scoops Tara up and runs her back inside the school.

"Ready Kimmie? I'll take the ugly on you take the freak?"

"What ones the ugly one?"

"The one with out the poison stinger coming out of his ass."

"Lets do it!" Kim charges Monkey Fist, Shego goes after the gorpion.

Under the bumper of the hummer Kat rolls over and hit the comm device on her wrist. "Dr Director, we have Monkey Fist at Middleton High and another mutant monster. I think the tech boys might want to test it here in-case this one melts like the komodo wolf."

"Copy that Agent Lorich, agents are on their way. Capture Monkey Fist at all cost, if he's involved with in this we need answers. Capture the beast alive if you can, if not keep everyone there safe, that includes you as well. Dr Director out."

Katrina smiles at the last part. "Yes Mam."

Kat taps a few other buttons on her wrist and her school cloths changes to a full Global Justice uniform. Materializing her bow and a quiver of arrows, standing up she pull's out a bladed arrow and takes aim at the gorpion, drawing the bow to cheek she fires hitting the gorpion in his left eye prompting a roar of pain. Following the arrow Shego run forward delivering a plasma fueled punch to the beasts jaw forcing it back a few steps. Shego continues forward but changes her direction narrowly dodging the incoming stinger, rolling to the side Shego fires a blast of plasma at the stinger, the plasma ball hits the stinger melting some of the tip.

The gorpion roars out again and swings it left claw at Shego, She ducks under the claw but is unable to doge the lower arm swinging towards her. The blow hits her right arm sending her rolling along the ground, the beast runs over to where Shego lands grabbing her in his paws.

"Big mistake Bobo!" Shego grins and ignites her plasma around her entire body melting the flesh on the beasts paws before it was able to let her go. Shego hits the ground and dives under the gorpion, using her claws she slashes at the two front knees of the gorpion, cutting deep into its flesh down to the bone.

The gorpion falls forward hitting the ground, Shego draws her fist back and punches down hard of the gorpions throat crushing its wind pipe. "Say good night Clyde." Shego turns and runs over to help out Kim.

While Shego is battling the gorpion, Kim is fighting Monkey Fist. "Come on Monkey Fist, this is getting old what makes you think you will win this time?"

"It's simple Kim Possible, with out your buffoon of a sidekick to help, you are powerless against my mystical monkey might." With that Monkey Fist leaps towards Kim with a flying front kick. Kim easily flips out-of-the-way, Kim hits the ground the changes her direction and bounds towards Monkey Fist bringing her heel down on him. Monkey Fist spins and blocks the falling foot by raising his hands up, as her foot connects to his palm he snaps his hand over her ankle.

Like I said miss possible, you are powerless against me." Monkey Fist sweeps Kim's leg knocking her to the ground. Monkey Fist pivots twisting his body, using his strength he pulls Kim over his head slamming her into the ground. Kim's body bounces of the ground coughing up blood as she does. Monkey Fist spins her around in a giant swing and tosses Kim away like a rag doll. Before Kim hits the ground Kat leaps and catch's Kim setting her gently on the grass. "Hang in there Kim well get you patched up."

In a groggy voice. "Tag your next."

Katrina gently lays Kim's head on the ground and turns to Monkey Fist. "Hey money boy! By order of Global Justice I am placing you under arrest, if you don't resist no harm will come to you. Now that's over with, PLEASE resist!"

"Look whoever you are, I already beat the cheerleader. What chance would a little girl like you have against me?"

Katrina whole body shifts. Where stood a woman ready to have some fun with her foe, now there stood a predator looking at her prey. "Little girl?" she growls out. Katrina drops her bow on the ground and grins hungrily at Monkey Fist. Katrina takes a low stance on the ground ready to pounce on Monkey Fist. "Let me show you what this LITTLE GIRL can do!"

Katrina bounds towards Monkey Fist, he sets himself ready to meet her attack, as she nears she makes a move to leap over him. Monkey Fist expecting it, as he looks up trying to follow her she's not there. Monkey Fist hears a sound in front of him, he looks down just in time to feel a fist hit him in the jaw lifting him off the ground as Katrina performs a powerful uppercut from below him. The blow cracks his jaw and breaks a few teeth, using his agility Monkey Fist flips at the last second and lands on all fours blood trailing from his mouth.

"How's that for a little girl?" Katrina charges letting loose with a barrage of punches and kicks, Monkey Fist and starts blocking some of the attacks. The ferocity of Katrina's attacks are hard to predict and harder still to block, Monkey First risk's a counter attack. When she come's in for her next punch Monkey Fist leans in taking it on the shoulder grunting his arm shoots out and grabs her wrist, Katrina is caught off guard briefly all the time Monkey Fist needed. He lashes out and grabs her other wrist with his free hand, then grabs each of her legs in his monkey paws.

Panting Monkey Fist grins at Katrina. "Well...Well...Well...Looks like the shoes on the other paw now, I told you little girl, what could you ever hope to do to me? Now your trapped, so what do you have to say for yourself?"

Katrina grins at him. "You know, I read your file. A mutant monkey freak, but smart in his own way. Now I look at you and see the strength, but I must have hit you harder than I thought. I must have knocked you stupid. Yes you have me trapped, but by the same coin, your trapped as well."

Monkey fist looks at the situation, as realization begins to show in his eyes.

"Yes you see it now. But you have sealed you fate by getting this close to me. I know this has been used before but. Look into my eyes." Katrina stares at Monkey Fist focusing her internal energies.

"What are you..." Before he is able to finish what he was saying his body turns to stone.

Ron runs Tara into the school and heads toward to one of the class rooms. "Ron honey whats going on?"

"Well hun looks like Monty Fiske decided to take matters in his own hands and get revenge on me and Kim for all the butt whoopings we've given him. Once I know you will be safe im going back to help the girls."

Tara pulls Ron around. "You make sure to come back to me you hear?"

Ron cups her face and gives her a kiss. "Always. I'll be back shortly. Stay here and be safe, love ya." with that Ron leaves the class and heads back out side. As he reaches the front door Ron is ambushed by a dozen monkey ninjas. "AWW man not you guys." Ron looks back at the classroom, then back at the thinking Ron leaps into the middle of the monkeys. The ninjas being caught by the blue glowing sidekick try to recover some are able to, but the one's that were to slow get hit with knees and elbows.

The fight does not last long Ron under the influence of the mystical monkey power dispatches the monkeys in short order, Ron does not get away unscathed leaving with a dislocated shoulder and bruised chest. Ron makes it back outside to see Monkey fist attached to Katrina begin to turn to stone. The blue glow around him winks out as Shego runs up looking around.

"Where's Kim?" Shego looks around.

"I just got here, what happened with the gorilla monster?"

"Oh you mean Megillah? I sent him back to the pet shop." Shego starts moving towards Katrina, on her way over she spots something red out of the corner of her eye, She see Kim on the ground unconscious. "Kimmie!" Rushing over Shego kneeling on the ground checking Kim's heart beat.

Ron comes running over after Shego finds Kim. "I she going to be ok Shego?"

"Her pulse is weak and her breath is shallow, she need's a hospital."

Katrina shifts from her glabro for back to her homid, with her arms and legs now thinner Monkey Fist falls to the ground no longer griping Katrina's limbs. Sliding out she walks over to Kim, Shego, and Ron holding her head wincing. Coming up along side Ron she puts her hand on his shoulder. "Ron, Shego. Let me heal her."

Ron moves aside giving Kat the room she needs as she kneels down next to him. "How can you heal her? She need's a hospital."

Katrina places her hands on Kim's ribs getting a glare from Shego and her plasma igniting. "Look. You can either let me heal her or wait for GJ to get here and hope shes still good. I am not going to hurt her."

Shego douses her plasma. "Ok, try anything funny and your kindling."

"Fair enough." Katrina puts pressure of Kim's Ribs and closes her eyes wincing again.

With the help of the mystic monkey power Ron is able to see a bright emerald-green aura coming from Katrina and flowing into Kim. When the aura fades Katrina removes her hands from Kim then turns towards Ron. "Hold still."

Before Ron is able to respond Katrina reaches out grabbing his arm and shoulder popping his arm back into its socket. Leaning back Katrina hold's her head. Kim opens her eyes taking a deep breath and smiling at Shego, She returns the smile and gives Kim a hug and kiss. Shego looks up to Katrina sitting there with her eyes closed. "Are you ok there Katrina?"

Without opening her eyes. "Yes, I'll be good soon, I must...Rest for a few."

Ron leans in hugging Kim, afterwards he gets up and places his hand on Katrina's shoulder. "Thank you Katrina." Kat nods and Ron heads back to the school.

When Global Justice arrives Dr Director send her scientist over to work on te gorpion, she walks over to where Ron, Tara, Kim, Shego, and Katrina are gathered. Katrina in sitting in a lotus position with her hands on her knees pals up, the others are sitting talking to each other as Dr Director walks up. "Is everyone alright?"

Ron looks up. "Yes Dr Director. nothing we couldn't handle. Oh, Kat says that you should get the stone Monkey Fist somewhere secure fast, she doesn't know how long he will stay that way, she doubts it will last much longer."

Dr Director nods and orders her men to secure the statue. "Now why is she meditating at a time like this?"

"We don't know. She will tell us later."

"Ok. Shego, I will need a report from you on my desk tomorrow."

Shego groans at the prospect.

"Dr Director, were you able to learn DNAmy's whereabouts?" Kim ask's

"Nothing yet miss Possible. Katrina here though doesn't think it is her, I'm tending to agree with her. This isn't DNAmy's style, there would be no real gain sending them after you all, so who is doing this?"

"Anyone have any aspirin?" Katrina mumbles.

"Here let's get you to the medics. My team has everything here under control, let's all go back and rest while you tell me how you were able to turn someone to stone."

Everyone get's up and walks with Dr Director to one of the medical teams to get checked out, Once everyone is checked out and bandage up Dr Director goes over to check with the scientists about the gorpion, Kim, Shego, Ron, and Tara head back to class and finish out the day. Katrina leaves the school and heads to her place in Upperton.

Safely from her vantage point Alexia watches as everything unfolds recording both fights. When Monkey Fist was turned to stone she sends the footage to Augustus Graves.

"Interesting. Keep an eye on her, find out everything you can about her."

Alexia type's in, Yes master, orders regarding Monkey Fist?

"Terminate him."

Yes master. Alexia watches as Global Justice arrives, the scientist start running tests on the gorpion, some guards pick up the statue of monkey fist and carry him to a transport chopper. Alexia leaves her perch and makes her way to the chopper. Using all her skills in stealth she sneaks past the guards and into the chopper. Inside the statue of monkey fist is secured to the floor by chains and handcuff's. As she is looking for a weak spot in the stone, Monkey Fist's begins to turn back to normal. Alexia pulls a red needle from her bracelet, when all the stone has reverted back to flesh she sticks the needle in his neck.

When the guard returns to check on Monkey Fist, he finds that Monty has returned to flesh and blood. When the guard walks over to check his vitals only to find Monkey Fist dead. Dr Director comes storming in. "What the hell happened?"

The guard looks nervous. "When I came in to check on him mam I found him like this."

"I want to know how he died and I want to know five minutes ago!"

The soldier salutes and runs out of the chopper. Dr Director paces the chopper thinking. "Katrina told me he would be fine after he reverted back. If it wasn't do to her power, then did he die? or was he murdered?"


	5. Chapter 5 Questions and Answers

**Chapter 5 Questions and Answers.**

**Kim Possible, and other characters are property of the Walt Disney corporation.**  
**I write this just for fun. I hope everyone enjoys it.**

**Dr Drakken is at it again with his trans dimensional inducer, yet this time he brings something through. what happens when a creature from another dimension gets stranded in Middleton? Rated M for adult themes and content.**

**The day after the attack on the school. With school out for the day Kim, Ron, Tara and Shego get together to go see Katrina. Global Justice agents are still cleaning up at the school, the scientist are working on the gorpion. Kim rides with Shego, while Ron rides with Tara.**

When everyone arrives they smell something good in the air, they walk up to the door and push the intercom button, A minute later Katrina's voice come out. "Come around back." Everyone walks around the house to the backyard, when they turn the corner they see Katrina standing in from of a brick grill cooking and dancing to the music coming from the ihome dock on the table. Sitting on her left is a plate of cooked meat, on her right is a smaller plate of uncooked meat and seasonings, off to her right there is a medium-sized pool with Jacuzzi attached currently covered. Ron comes up along side Katrina smelling the aromas and watching her cook.

"Smell's great, what is it?"

"Hi everyone, there are drinks inside the kitchen help yourself. Just some venison, have you had any before?"

"Can't say that i have. Venison is deer right? I didn't know they sold any in town."

Tara walks up as Kim and Shego go inside and grab some drinks. "They only sell them on special occasions, where did you buy these Katrina.?"

"I didn't buy it Tara. I went and hunted it. I'll tell you about it later."

Kim and Shego return with drinks for Ron and Tara.

"Thank you again for saving Kim earlier today Kat."

"Your both welcome, I wanted to heal her sooner but monkey boy surprised bye locking my limbs."

"Yes thank you again Kat, I wanted to ask you though. while you were healing me, it felt like my mother was there. Why is that?"

"Its one of my gifts called mothers touch. Dinner first question after ok?"

Shego grabs Kim's hand spins her around and starts dancing to the music. "Black Veil Brides, great band."

Kim dances with Shego, Ron sits down at the table watching as Tara joins the two women and dance with them. On the table Ron see an art book. "Can I have a look Kat?"

Kat turns around to see what he asking about. "Go ahead."

"Thank you." Ron picks up and opens the book. The first couple of pages are sketches of city view's, forest's one of Middleton High, as he turns the pages he can tell her skill is getting better with each picture. When he gets close to the end of the book the pictures start to change to people, there is a picture of him meditating with an incense burner on each side of him with the incense smoke gathering above him forming an image of a blue monkey sitting same as him above his head.

Ron turns to the next picture seeing one of Kim and Shego fighting each other. The picture show Kim wearing her normal mission clothes blocking a roundhouse, Shego in her cat suit. What stands out to Ron is that Shego's cat suit is red and black, Kim is wearing green and black, both are smiling at the other.

The last picture in the book is of a Asian woman with shoulder length black hair and a violet streak staring above her left eye ending behind her ear. She is wearing cloth wraps around both wrists and one ankle, a larger one wrapped around her bosom and waist, with a longer cloth hanging from her waist down to her knees in front and back of her. The whole picture is done as a caricature giving her a big head bouncing on one foot trying to put on her other ankle wrap with a piece of toast in her mouth.

"Hey Kat, who's this in your picture?" Ron holding up the caricature.

Kat turns around and see;s the picture. Her expression softens as ghost of longing passes through her eyes. "She was my mate Ron. the original copy was lost, so i redrew it for my collection." Turning back to the grill she hides a sad smile from everyone.

After the food is cooked Kat walks into the kitchen grabbing the side dishes she made earlier. Backed potatoes, apple and cranberry salad, and mixed vegetables. Kim walks into the kitchen. "Need a hand with anything?"

Kat smiles. "Thank you. Can you grab the plates?"

"No problem. Everything smells wonderful."

"Thank you." Picking up the plates Kim heads up to the table. Setting the table placing all six plates. With Kim's help everything is set out in short order. Katrina walks back in calling Betty.

In her office Dr Director is going over the preliminary reports from the gorpion, unlike the komodo wolf this time they were able to find nanites with in the creature. Dr Drakken and Dr Fix are heading up the project to find out everything they can on the nanites. Having a little good news she sets the report down and picks up the autopsy of monkey fist. When they got his body back to GJ headquarters the doctor's found a small pin prick on his neck, running the tests on his blood they found a poison in his system similar to the one that was in Katrin's blood stream when they tested her doctors are still working on separating the poison so they can try to make an antidote for it.

As she sets the report down leaning back in her chair closing her eye, her phone rings with the familiar tone set for Katrina. "Yes I know I'll be leaving here in a minute."

"Hello to you too." Katrina says with a smile in her voice.

Betty smiles. "One of these days im going to find out how you know what im feeling when you're not here."

"Well babe, if you get here soon I was planing on telling everyone about that and other things about myself."

"That's right Kim and everyone is there right?"

"Yes ma'am, were just waiting on you. Course I don't think Ron will wait much longer with how he's licking his lips at the food."

Both women laugh. "Ok im leaving now, ill see you soon."

As Dr Director leaves her office Agent Will Du comes walking up to her with a tablet in his hand. "Excuse me Ma'am. We were able to clean up the video from when Lord Fiske was murdered." Holding out the tablet to her.

Taking the tablet she plays the video, seeing a white-haired woman wearing a dark jeans and a plain shirt walk in stopping in front of Monty. As she is watching him Betty see his flesh return to normal, the woman reaching and pull's out a needle from her bracelet and stick it in his neck. Putting the needle back she walks out of chopper.

"Who is she and how was she able to get by everyone?"

"We don't know ma'am, her face is hidden the entire time, plus she had something on her that was distorting the camera feed."

"Ok Will, start looking through street cameras see if she shows up on them, also see if you can find anything about her."

Will Du salutes. "Yes ma'am."

Betty returns the salute handing him back the tablet and leaving for home."

Thirty minutes later Betty pull's into her driveway seeing Shego's and Tara's cars there. Hearing the laughter and music coming from the back she walk's around to the back yard. Walking around the corner she see's Shego dancing with Kim and Ron dancing with Tara. Walking towards the group two arms wrap around her waist startling her.

Kat whispering into Betty's ear. "Wouldn't you like to change first?"

Turning her head to look behind her. "Yes that would be nice, I wanted to find you first though, it seems you found me."

Smiling Kat walks around giving Betty a kiss. "What can i say, I've missed you."

Returning the kiss Betty hugs Kat. "Let me go get changed real quick then we can eat."

Breaking the embrace Betty moves to head inside, noticing Shego watching them and smirking. "Keep smirking like that Shego and ill station you somewhere very hot."

Shego just bust out laughing, Kim looking between Shego and Betty looking confused. Kat leans over to Betty. "Let her be, she just trying to have fun."

Grumbling Betty walks inside to change. Kim and Shego walked up to Kat. "You and Betty? How did that happen?" Kim gives Shego an elbow and a look. "Be nice Shego. Remember you work for her now."

Kat smiles briefly at the exchange. "Lets just say we share a pain that brought us together and leave it at that?" Kat give Shego a look that says no more questions.

Betty comes back down wearing jeans and a t-shirt, once back outside everyone its down to eat. Everyone compliments Kat on her cooking, even Ron loves her cooking. After everyone finishes Kat, Kim, Ron, and Betty clear the table then bring out some ice cream and pie for everyone. Katrina stands up and walks into the yard turning towards everyone.

"I have kept some secrets from you all, and if im going to be working with you I should tell you what I can do. Ok to answer Tars's question earlier as to where i got the venison. I found a nice forest spot about 40 miles away and went hunting."

"So how did you get there and back with enough time to cook it?" Betty asks looking interested.

"I flew there and back." As she finish saying it two white wings sprout from her back.

Everyone freezes when they see the wings. Kim the first to recover get up and walks over. "Are they real?"

Kat nods and reaching out with her right-wing brushes her feathers against Kim's face. "There soft."

"They are flesh and nanotech fused together to give me flight. They were a gift from both my brother and sister."

"Nanotech? That's why you mentioned for them to look for nanites?" Betty asks.

"Yes, my brother was a techno genius, he was at least a hundred years ahead of everyone when it came to technology."

Shego speaks up."OK what about you? What are you?"

"I'm a garau, humans would call me a werewolf. The difference between us is werewolves are people with a virus in them, A garau is born this way. I don't know if it's a curse or a blessing that my people do not exist in this world."

"Does the full moon have any effect on you?" Ron ask's.

"No Ron, I want born under the full moon, I was born under the gibbous moon. In our culture im a galliard or bard." Putting her wings away she walks back to the table and sitting down and picking up her sketch book.

"So what happens when your moon phase is in the sky?"

"Well i don't turn into a raging beast out for blood if that's what your worried about, and it depends on if the moon is waxing or waning. When the moon is waxing, it's very easy to piss me off during that time, im still in control but its easier to get angry."

"What happens when the moon is waning?" Betty ask's.

Kat sends the message to Betty's mind. "lets just say, you wont going into work for a day or two." She smiles looking at everyone. "You don't want to be around for that."

Shego smirks. "Sure you wouldn't want us around for that?"

"Of course I wouldn't mind, I doubt you would be able to keep up with me though." Everyone laughs.

Tara looks at Kat. "So what is the difference between a garau and a werewolf?"

Drawing in her book she doesn't look up to answer. "Well a werewolf is a mindless beast only out for blood, us garau are in full control when we change, plus we have five forms."

"Wow. can I see one of them?"

Kat stops drawing to look at Tara seeing the curiosity in her eyes. "Sure." Standing up Kat presses a few buttons on her wrist device and he clothes crawl up her skin to flow into the wrist device, leaving her standing naked in front of everyone. Turning around showing her back tattoo, her body starts to contort as she leans forward her back legs shift from a humans leg to that of a wolf, her hands shift to paws as her muscles thicken out and jet black fur starts to grow over her body, Her face elongates to a wolf's maw. Turning around to look at everyone with her yellow eyes. Her shoulder comes up to Shego's waist standing.

Walking around the table stopping next to Tara. Tilting her head to the side watching her, then talks to them in a very gruff voice. "First one that says cute will get bitten." Once again everyone laughs. Shifting back to her human form she reactivate's her clothes.

"Ok that was cool. Can all your people talk when there a wolf?"

"Not everyone, only the few that can shift parts of their body at will."

"What is that device on your wrist Kat?" Betty ask's.

Holding up her wrist. "This is called a synthsuit, another great invention brought to by Jonathan the great, that is my brother's name. So much better than shredding your clothes every time you shift or get into a fight."

In a calm voice Ron speaks up. "How do you know that you're the only on in this world?"

"Well when I first came through, not one of you reacted like the humans from my world, none of you are trying to kill me, you don't run away screaming when you see me, nor any of a number of things that could happen to your mind. So in this world the delirium is not as strong as it is in my world."

"What do your people fight in your world Kat?"

"Well Tara we fight a corrupted entity called the Wyrm, we defend Gaia from the agents of the Wyrm preventing them from harming Gaia or the humans."

"But the humans don't know you exist?"

"No they don't, nor can they be allowed to know. What the garau did to them in the past may not have been written about, but their DNA remembers. The worst case if a human finds out we exist is they become a hunter and spend their life trying to eradicate all things supernatural even if a lot of them are not their enemy."

"So what happened to you yesterday? If your gifts are normal use for you, why were you in such pain?"

Taking a deep breath and letting it back out. "That I do not know. My best guess would be that the curse that was placed on me is hopefully weakening."

"You mentioned that before, what does this curse do to you?"

"The curse was put upon me to make it so I never die. Charnok wanted to make sure my suffering lasted forever." Turning away from everyone she walks a small ways away from everyone.

Betty gets up and walks over to Kat placing her hand on Kat's shoulder.

Kat smiles placing her hand over Betty's. "Thank you." She whispers to Betty.

After a few minutes Kat and Betty walk back to the group. Betty sits closer to Kat as she sits down picking up her sketch pad flipping open to the picture she was drawing. Laying it on the table everyone can see the face of a beautiful asian woman with brown eyes soft cheeks and full lips, the expression on her face is one of love and happiness.

"This is Mara, my mate. Or she was...Before I killed her." A tear rolls down her cheek at the memory. "Charnok had her captured for ten years, in that time he experimented on her and turned her into a weapon. When I finally found him, he sent his new pet to fight me."

With out noticing what she's doing, an image begins to appear in the middle of the table showing Kat in her armor with a quiver of arrows on her back and her bow in hand, running along the corridor of some castle. Reaching the end of the hall Kat burst through the double doors drawing her bow to cheek looking around the room. As she turns to the right She shifts to her wolf form just dodging the 12ft werewolf flying through the space her body once was, quickly shifting to her crinos form she delivers an uppercut to the monsters abdomen.

Rolling away from the monster Kat gets to her paws looking back ready to react. Rolling to its paws the creature turns and growls at Kat. Looking at the monster Kat can see the powerful muscles below the fur on the monster, its glowing red eyes never leave Kat's eyes, the fangs and claws are both dripping with green liquid.

The monster bounds towards Kat faster than she expected getting tackled as the monster slams into her knocking the wind out of her sending her bow sliding across the floor away from them. Standing over her the monster brings it claw back then thrusting it forward, before the blow connects Kat catches her breath moving her head aside and the monsters claws hit's the concrete. Kat grab's the monsters shoulders bringing her feet up below its stomach, with s grunt of strength she kick and flips the monster over her. Following the flip Kat flips on top of it straddling its chest and swiping at the monsters face and neck leaving deep gashes in both before the monster punches her in the side of the head knocking her off it.

The blow has Kat seeing stars and unable to avoid the monster clawing her across the back leaving a deep gash in her back. Kat scream out in pain as the claws and green liquid left behind starts to burn, Kat leaps back away from the monster looking around trying to spot her bow. Seeing where her bow landed Kat starts running towards it, the monster charges swiping at her catching her ankle knocking Kat to the ground.

Rolling out-of-the-way Kat is able to avoid the next attack from the monster. Kat reaches up pulling out one of her arrows, checking to make sure its the one she wanted, seeing that it is she closes her eyes and slams the arrow into the ground creating a blinding flash of light. Caught by surprise the monster roars out and instinctively backs away from the light.

Panting from the pain in her back and ankle Kat crawls to where she saw her bow. Reaching her bow the light from the flare begins to fade as she picks up her bow turning to face the monster drawing an arrow and knocking it, drawing the arrow to check the flare completely dies. The pain makes it hard to aim properly, her vision begins to blur. As she lets the arrow fly it grazes the monsters shoulder, The monster growls in pain slowly opening it eyes trying to see. Kat draws another arrow, pulling it to cheek she takes a breath to try to steady her aim. Letting the arrow fly it hits the monster in the right thigh.

The monster roars out in pain blinking away the after image from the flare, seeing Kat drawing another arrow the monster charges her. Kat draws the arrow to check taking a deep breath, when the monster is half way to Kat she lets the arrow fly letting her breath out at the same time, the arrow strikes the monster in the left shoulder immediately exploding as it hits blowing the monsters left arm off and burning the fur off its abdomen. the monster is blown back from the force of the explosion hitting the floor dead. Kat's eye's widen not realizing she drew one of her explosive arrow before it hit.

The sound of someone clapping echos around the hall. "Very good my dear, your hatred for me is impressive, I mean killing your own mate to get to me just splendid."

Kat looks around trying to find the source of the voice. "You lie I would never hurt my mate, not even to kill you!"

"Did you really think I wouldn't have my way with your precious mate while she was in my care? Look closer at what you have done, you will see that I am not lying here."

Kat looks towards the monster seeing a mark on its abdomen, focusing on the mark Kat's eyes widen in fear as she see's the symbol of Freya on the monsters abdomen. "No...NO...NOOOO!"

As the image of Kat screams, the Kat at the table roars out in sorrow and pain as her hands shift to her crinos claws slamming them on to the table shattering it. Shego, Kim, and Betty jump out-of-the-way, Ron grabs Tara spinning her around so he's standing between her and the table. "What ever you all do, do not act like a threat to her." Betty shouts at them.

"Why whats wrong with her?" Shego ask's.

"Her rage is trying to take control and she's fighting it."

Ron slowly moves Tara away from Kat not making any sudden movements. Kat's breathing comes in ragged angry pants, her fist clenching and unclenching. A few minutes later her breath changes to controlled breathing, her forearms change back to human as Kat begins to calm down.

"I'm sorry about that, we are creatures of rage, extreme emotions brings out the beast in us."

"Has your rage ever harmed one of your friends?" Kim ask's.

"No, when someone set's our rage off they are the target of our rage."

Betty comes up behind Kat wrapping her arms around her waist whispering in her ear. "It's ok hun, he's dead and nothing can bring him back."

"Your right. Even though he's dead, He can still push my buttons."

Surprising everyone Shego walks up and puts her hand on Kat's shoulder. "I think I understand how you feel." Glancing back at Kim. Kat nod's looking up. into Shego's eye's "Thank you."

Kim walks up hugging Shego understanding the look in her eye's, remembering when she saved her from Dr Dementor.

"Ok everyone lets call it a night, we all need some rest after tonight's event." Everyone nod's saying there goodbyes. Once everyone is gone Betty takes Kat upstairs where they cuddle and fall asleep.

**A/N I hope you liked some of Katrina's back story, there is more to her that i will explain in later chapters. All the talk of her being garau and gifts come from the game system called werewolf the apocalypse where I created her. Werewolf the apocalypse is owned by White wolf.**


	6. Chapter 6 The town of Kinokti

**Chapter 6 The town of Kinokti**

**Kim Possible, and other characters are property of the Walt Disney corporation.**  
**I write this just for fun. I hope everyone enjoys it.**

**Dr Drakken is at it again with his trans dimensional inducer, yet this time he brings something through. what happens when a creature from another dimension gets stranded in Middleton? Rated M for adult themes and content.**

**A/N I'm sorry it's taking me so long to post, I've been having a bad case of writers block and tons of drama in my life. I'll be starting chapter 8 soon, I hope you enjoy chapter 7.**

Shego walks into Dr Directors office. "Hey Betts, you wanted to see me?"

"Please sit down Miss Go, and when in uniform it's Dr Director, or ma'am understand?"

Sitting down Shego roll's her eyes. "Yes Ma'am. What's on your mind?"

"I have a job for you." Pulling out a sheet of paper and sliding it over to Shego. "We found DNAmy, with your past experience with her, you're the best one to bring her in."

Looking over the page Shego nod's. "Ok, I'll take care of it. Have you heard of this town Kinokti?"

"Not much, it's a small town in northern California. You will go in alone, capture DNAmy and bring her back here, If she is behind the last two attacks she will have to answer for them."

"And if she isn't behind them?"

"Then maybe she can help us figure out who is. While your there, try to get a sample of her latest experiments."

"Sounds simple enough, so whats the catch?"

"The catch is something is there that drives out my agents, from their reports they get a sense of dread the longer they are there. I believe that you will be stronger than my agents in this case, and before you ask Kat is on her own assignment. There is no airport there so you will land in San Fran and drive in, a car and place to stay is already set up for you. When you have Amy head to this air force base 15 miles from town. Everything you need is in here." Passing a packet of documents over to Shego.

"Ok im on it. Anything else?"

"Yes, watch yourself. We don't know whats going on there it looks like a peaceful town, there is something below the surface that's affecting outsiders."

"I'll be careful." Picking up her packet Shego walks out of the office. A few minutes later there is a knock at Dr Directors office. "Come" The door opens and Agent Will Du walk's in carrying a tablet. "What do you have for me Agent Du?"

"Dr Drakken and Dr Fix were able to make some headway with the nanites." Passing over the tablet to Dr Director. Picking it up she looks over the data. "Well their idea about a kill command was right, about three hours after the creature was killed a signal was sent to the nanites to self destruct, The signal was short-range we think the woman who killed Monty Fiske also sent the destruct signal."

"Any luck with the CCTV cameras getting a hit on her face?"

"Yes ma'am we got a shot of her face, but who ever she is facial recognition can't find her listed anywhere in the world."

"Ok, for now put her on the watch list and keep an eye on her movements, maybe we can track her to where she lives."

"Already done ma'am, were also looking into Monty Fiske's past whereabouts."

"Excellent let me know what you find."

"Yes Ma'am." Agent Du salutes and walks out of the office.

Shego drives into the town of Kinokti, when she passes the city line she begins to feel the sense of dread Dr Director mentioned. The further along she drive the greater the sense of dread becomes, pulling over in front of a martial arts studio. Closing her eyes she takes a deep breath calming her nerves, letting the breath out taking a deeper on in, the feeling of dread is still there but is lessened a little, letting the breath out Shego opens her eye's to see a letter on her windshield. Looking around to see who put it there, getting out of the car she looks at the front of the envelope to see Katrina Lorich written on it. Carefully picking up the envelope she gets back in the car and places the envelope into her pack starting the car and driving away.

Reaching the warehouse were DNAmy is Shego parks the car off to the side and waits for nightfall. While waiting Shego notices the feeling of dread has lessened. After nightfall Shego sneaks her way into the warehouse, outside there were no guards, climbing up to the roof she checks the skylight. Inside the warehouse it is set up as a small temporary lab. Amy is sitting in front of a laptop looking over some data, papers are stacked up next to her.

Silently opening the window Shego lands silently on the catwalk, making her way down to the floor she walks up behind Amy. "Hello Amy, long time no see."

Amy jumps out of her chair turning to see Shego standing there. "What are you, how did you find me Shego?"

"You were caught on satellite, plus after two of your pets attacked me did you really think I wouldn't come looking for you?"

A look of surprise crosses Amy's face. "Two of my pets? what are you talking about? I would never send my pets to harm you, if only for my safety."

"If not you, who else can splice together two different animals together?"

"There is no one, im the best in this field. What was it that attacked you?"

"I will fill you in on the plane. Now are you going to make this easy? or will we have to do this the fun way?"

Amy gets very scared seeing Shego cracking her knuckles. "Where are we going?"

Global Justice headquarters. If you didn't make those monsters that attacked you have nothing to fear, you being the best in your field they requires your services in finding out who made them."

"I don't suppose i have much choice in the matter do I?"

Shego grins. "Of course you have a choice, you can go wide awake or i can knock you out and drag you back."

"I think id like to stay awake for the trip. let me grab my notes."

"Wise choice Amy, Hurry up we'll be leaving shortly. By the way, do you know what going on with the feeling of dread throughout the town?"

Packing up her laptop and gathering some of her paperwork. "What sense of dread?"

"If you don't know then never-mind, just hurry up."

"Ok im ready, let's go." Clutching her laptop and notebook.

Shego nods taking Amy's arm and leading her out of the warehouse to the car. During the drive to the air force base Shego fill in Amy about the two beasts that attacked. Amy shakes her head listening to the descriptions of the two muttering to herself, "Not cute, not cute at all." Arriving at the base Shego shows her badge and is escorted to the waiting plane to take her and Amy back to Middleton.

Back in Middleton.

Walking out of the shower with a towel hanging around her neck Alexia is in her hotel room looking over the photos she has taken of Katrina over the past few day's. The door to her room opens and Augustus Graves walks in closing the door behind him. "Hello my dear, what do you have for me?"

Alexia nod's picking up the photos and handing them to him. "Hmmm outside of Global Justice she has a normal life. I need you to get a blood sample from her. If you have to render her and anyone else unconscious to get it so be it, but make sure no one can link you to it."

She nod's her understanding. "Where is she right now?" Alexia pulls out her PDA and starts typing, once done she turns it around for Augustus to read. "She's on a mission good, go plant a few bug's in her house. Once you have the sample take it to the lab then re-join me." Seeing Alexia nod he tosses the photos back on the bed turns and leaves the room.

After he leaves Alexia get's dressed and prepares the bugs she will plant, her hacking tools, lock picks. Checking the tracers she put on Shego's, Betty's, and Tara's car to see they were not near Katrina's house, see the tracers are far enough away she grabs her gear and heads out.

Driving towards Katrina's house, she parks on the other side of her house, setting her PDA to let her know when any of the tracers come close to the house she turns off and gets out of the car. Checking to make sure no one is home, she makes her way through the backyard to the connecting wall, hopping over the wall she makes her way to the back door.

Pulling out her hack tool, that looks like a small palm computer, typing on the pad she accesses the houses alarm system deactivating it. Picking the lock on the door she opens it and walks inside. Moving through the house she plants a bug in the kitchen, the living room, the master bedroom and bath, while in the master bath she takes a few strands of hair from the hair brush putting them in a Ziploc, she plants the last bug in the second floor hallway. Leaving the house she resets the alarm system she goes back to her car and heads back to her hotel room.

Kim's House.

Kim and Ron are studying for there up coming test. "Aww KP how come math has to be so hard?"

"Ron it's not hard if you put your mind to it. Look here i'll help you."

"Studying hard Kimmie Cub?" Dr Possible asks walking into the kitchen reading the new specs for the rocket booster.

"Hi dad, yes we have a test coming up."

"Hello Mr Dr P."

"Hello there Ronald. That's good dear, keep up the good work." Walking over he kisses Kim on the forehead and pours himself a cup of coffee before walking back into the living room. As he leaves the kimmunacator goes off.

"Whats the sitch Wade?"

"Hey Kim, well it seems someone wants to test their skill against you."

"Really? That's a new one. Did he or she say why they wanted to fight me?"

"Yes she did, after hearing about your fights with Shego and your other villains she has high respect for your skill and would like to see where she stacks up."

"Ok it could be interesting, sure I'll do it. Where do they want to meet?"

"Hey KP you sure about this? it could be a trap or something, you know catch you off guard."

"It's ok Ron, i've checked her out, she is what she says a martial artist from a small town in California called Kinokti. Her and her girlfriend are traveling the US on vacation, there passing through Middleton and wanted to see Kim. She wanted to know if you could meet here at the local martial arts studio."

"It will be fine Ron, if it was a trap they wouldn't be using my web site. Sounds good Wade, what time?"

"She said at 3 pm, they are still a few hours out from Middleton."

"Ok we'll be there, thank you Wade." Wades image winks out as she turns off the kimmunicator looking at the time it's 11:45 now. Ron and Kim go back to there study's for the next 2 hours, after putting away her books, Ron putting his back in his bag Kim goes upstairs to take a shower. Coming 45 minutes later dressed in her mission cloths Her and Ron get in her car and drive to the studio.

Arriving at the studio with 15 minutes to spare, they see a pink old style VW Bug parked in front. Walking in the studio there are three people inside, two women have there backs to the door kneeling on the mat. The one on the right has shoulder length black hair wearing green cloth wraps around her ankles, wrist and body. The one on the left has long black hair tied in a low pony tail wearing a pair of blue jeans and a leather jacket. The Dojo master is kneeling in front of the two women talking to them wearing a traditional martial arts GI. Looking up at Kim and Ron as they enter he smiles at them.

"Ahh Miss Possible, Mr Stoppable welcome to my Dojo my name is Shaun Nelson. Please take off your shoes before stepping on the mat. Miss Lorich here has explained her request, I would be honored to host your match here."

"Nice to meet you Mr Nelson." Kim taking off her shoes stops and looks up. "Did you say Lorich?"

The two girls turn around to face Kim and Ron, standing there is Katrina on the left and Mara on the right. "Yes that is our last name, my name is Katrina and this is my wife Mara."

Ron looks back and forth between the women, then stops on Katrina. "Um you wouldn't happen to have a twin sister would you?"

Katrina and Mara look at each other then back at Ron looking confused. "No, why do you ask?"

"You look like a women that goes to our school." Ron looks at Kim confirming that she has the same question he does.

"Well sorry to disappoint you im an only child."

"It's ok no big. Do you still want to spar?"

"Heck yeh! I'm hoping for a good challenge." Mara speaks up stretching. Kat smiles at Mara, leaning over Kat gives her a kiss on the lips and moves off to the side pulling out a drawing pad and sitting down.

Kim laughs at Mara's comment and smiles. "Well you know my motto, Anythings Possible for a Possible." Stepping on the mat she stretches and takes her place opposite Mara. Ron takes his shoes off and walks over to sit next to Katrina.

Kim and Mara face each other and bow, after the bow Mara wastes no time and charges Kim with a leading punch. Kim brings her hand up and deflects the blow, countering with a punch of her own, Mara bounces back out-of-the-way taking her stance. Both women begin to circle each other, Kim bounces left and right moving towards Mara, coming from the right Kim trying to side kick her. Mara blocks the blow and counters sweeping Kim's leg, she falls back catching herself Kim does a hand stand and back flips away from Mara.

The two women charge each other throwing punches and kicks, each one blocking and countering the other, there moves increase speed making it hard for Shaun to follow. Kim catches Mara's arm and hip tosses her, Mara flips in mid-air landing on all fours grinning at Kim. Not wasting time Kim leaping at Mara bringing down a heel kick to her, Mara stands up blocking the move grabbing Kim's ankle Mara spins a throws Kim back the way she came. Of balance Kim lands hard on the mat, rolling over she kip-ups to her feet.

Mara leaps towards Kim with a flying side kick, Kim dodges to the side as Mara fly's by. Turning around Kim faces Mara stepping forward with a power front kick, as she lands Mara turns in time to take the kick in the chest stumbling back holding her chest. "Oh yeh, I knew you would give me a good challenge, but I think that's enough of a warm up." From the side of the mat Katrina says something to Mara in Greek, Mara sighs nodding to her.

The comment doesn't go unnoticed by Ron or Kim. Before Kim can ask Mara is there attacking, Kim brings up her defense and the two women begin to fight, blocking, attacking, countering, both women are giving each other as good as the other.

Ron sits over next to Katrina introducing himself to her. "Hi, My names Ron Stoppable. Nice to meet you."

Katrina looks up and smiles." Hello Ron, im Katrina Lorich." looking back down to her pad she continues to draw.

"Your not afraid your wife will be hurt doing this?"

"Nope, she lives for times like this, and from the looks of it your friend is the same."

"Yeh that's KP for ya, if it gets her heart going she's either riding it, or falling from it. Can you fight like her?"

"Me? oh no, im an artist, not a fighter. how about you?"

Ron laughs nervously. "Just enough to get by." Ron watches as Kim and Mara spar seeing the two move faster, he cringes when Kim is thrown and lands on the mat. He smiles when she gets up and returns the favor with a power front kick. When Mara stands up and says that's enough of warm up Ron doesn't bother to hide his surprised expression, after Katrina tell Mara something in Greek he looks at her.

"What was that?"

"We speak Greek, well I speak it she's learning. I just told her not to go over board, she tends to get a little...wild when shes excited."

"Great a martial artist goes wild."

"Don't worry, Kim will be fine, a little sore, but fine."

"Ok. How long do you think they can keep this up?"

Looking watching the two women fight, seeing the two strike, counter, and dodge seeing both of them enjoying themselves. "I say ten or fifteen minutes before they start to get tired."

Kim and Mara are panting standing across from each other, neither one willing to give up. Mara speaks first. "You have been the best opponent I've faced, thank you for that, but im not giving up."

"Thank you, you as well have given a great experience, nor will I give up we have to find out who is the best here." Both women smile at each other and take there fighting stances. Before they can move two voices ring out. "Enough!" They turn to see Katrina and Shaun standing up.

"That was the best match I've seen in all my years as a teacher and student. Thank you both, but you need rest."

"He is right, you both are the best, now bow to each other and sit down n rest."

Mara laughs. "Yes love." Mara and Kim both bow to each other and sits on the mat. Shaun goes into the back and brings out two bottles of water handing one to Kim and the other to Mara. Katrina and Ron both sit down with them, Katrina sit's behind Mara and starts to massage her shoulders.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?"

Mara enjoying her massage looks at Kim. "My father taught me and my brother at a school in japan."

"The name of that school wouldn't be Yamanouchi would it?" Ron ask's

"Yes it is, have you been there?"

"Yes we have, I never saw anyone there fight like you though."

"Well while we were there, Master Sensai let us stay there for a while, but my dad didn't want us to learn from them so he taught us."

"That's nice, where is your dad now?

"He's at home in California, he has a dojo there."

Everyone sits and talks for the next two hours, when Shaun's evening class shows up. Leaving Katrina and Mara head to the pink VW Bug. "It was nice meeting you both, hopefully we can do this again some time, next time you run into Shego I would love to fight her."

"Only after you rest up."

"As long as you let me fully rest up." Mara winks at Katrina getting a blush from her in response. "well were heading back to our hotel for the night, you two have a good night."

Both Ron and Kim say goodnight hopping in Kim's car heading back to her house.

Kat has spent the day running through the woods looking for a caern. Using her sense she goes further into the forest feeling the energy of the earth. Finding a small spot in the forest that has a high concentration of energy, Kat shifts back to her human form, pulling off the pack she brought with her, pulling some water and trail mix she takes a small break.

After she eats and drink's she pull's out of her pack some incense and a lighter, sticking them in the ground on ether side of her sitting in a lotus position she lights the incense, blowing them out she places her hands on her knees palms up, closes her eyes and begins to meditate.

"Hello my daughter." Kat opens her eyes when she hears the familiar voice of her step father.

"D-Dad?" Sitting in front of her is an older muscular male in his early fifties, with grey black hair, soft auburn eyes with a warm fatherly smile on his lips, wearing the same style of cloth wrapping as Mara.

"Yes my dear, it has been a long time sense we sat and talked. How have you been?"

Getting to hug her father she passes through him. Looking back confused. "I thought we were in the astral plane?" Walking around to sit in front of him again.

Shacking his head. "No my dear, you are projecting yourself. I have a lot to explain to you, it would be better if you came home. To answer your main question, yes this is me. When I died my energy was transferred to me in other dimensions."

"So how is the you of this dimension able to remember me?"

"Through meditation I was able to see my past life's so to speak. I take it you haven't received my letter?"

"Sorry dad, how did you send it?"

"I left it with your green-skinned friend, I believe her name is Shego?"

"How did you know to leave it with her? Wait no, I keep forgetting how in-tuned you are."

He laughs. "You would be to if you just opened your mind more dear."

Katrina groans. "I'm going to need a lot of help there."

"Come and see me Katrina, We will talk more when you get here."

"I will dad." Wiping a tear from her eye. "I will be out there soon."


	7. Chapter 7 Meeting Master Wolfgang

**Chapter 7 Meeting Master Wolfgang**

**Kim Possible, and other characters are property of the Walt Disney corporation.**  
**I write this just for fun. I hope everyone enjoys it.**

**Dr Drakken is at it again with his trans dimensional inducer, yet this time he brings something through. what happens when a creature from another dimension gets stranded in Middleton? Rated M for adult themes and content.**

Shego walks into Dr Directors office with DNAmy in tow. Sitting Amy in the chair and pulling off her pack Shego sits in the other chair.

"Ok, something is seriously wrong with that town. Outside of that feeling of dread, someone puts a letter on the car addressed to Katrina,You have any idea who would know her there?" Pulling out a plastic bag with the envelope in it Shego hands it to Dr Director.

Taking the plastic bag Betty looks it over. "I'll have the lab take a look at it. Miss Hall, seeing as how you're not banged up, I take it you didn't send anything after us?"

"No ma'am, Shego told me about them on the way here, those combinations are just not cute, I would never make them nor send them after anyone. Dr Director you know I wouldn't send my babies out to fight."

Betty nods. "Yes your right, since you didn't make them and being the foremost expert in this field, would you help my team find out who is behind this?"

"What do I get out of this?"

"Well help us out and once done you will be compensated and free to go where you please. Do we have a Deal?"

"Yes, I want to find out who's making such ugly creatures."

Pressing a button on her intercom she asks Will to come in. Walking in Agent Du salutes." You wanted to see me ma'am?"

"Yes Agent Du, Would you escort Miss Hall here to her quarters, then show her where she will be working. While her Miss Hall you will be confined to your quarters or the lab, once your work here is done you will be free to go."

"Umm ok, I understand Dr Director."

"Yes ma'am. Miss Hall would you follow me?"

Amy gets up and follows Agent Du out. Once they leave Betty turns to Shego. While you were there, were you able to find anything out about whatever's causing that sense of dread in the town?"

"Sorry no. I did everything i could to not run as fast as I could from the town. When I got to the warehouse she was hiding in the feeling lessened."

"Ok, thankfully nothing happened to you while there."

Shego smirks. "Is that concern in your voice Betty?"

Betty glares at Shego. "I'm concerned for all my agents Miss Go, and that includes you."

As Shego laughs Kat comes walking in the room. "Hey Shego, I heard you have a letter for me."

Both Betty and Shego look at Kat. "How did you know she had a letter?"

"My dad told me about it. While i was out yesterday meditating, I projected myself to him unconsciously and he told me he left the letter on your windshield."

"Ok, how did you know I was here? I just got back not to long ago."

"Sorry, I tracked you. It's one of my gifts, as long as i know something about the person I can track them anywhere. If there actively hiding it could be a little harder to find them."

"I don't know whether to be upset or just plain scared you can do that."

"I'm really sorry Shego, it was the only way I could find you, don't worry though, I don't know what you're doing or anything like that, just where you are."

Betty interrupts. "You can track anyone? Even if you never met them?"

Sensing the change in Betty Kat looks at her. "Yes, whats wrong?"

"We have tried to track an unknown woman. She killed Monty Fiske after he turned back from stone."

Shego is shocked to hear the news. "How did she get that close to him?"

"She sneaked through all my men and made it into the chopper. Who ever she is, she's very good at staying hidden."

"If she's as good as you say, even my tracking ability will have a hard time finding her. Do you know what she looks like?"

Pulling out the pictures she hands them to Kat. Taking the pictures she looks them over, stopping on the shot of her face. "No. It can't be her."

"Do you know who she is?"

"I know who she was in my dimension. In my dimension her name was Alexia she was a ex-assassin turned body-guard. See this?" Turning the picture of her from the helicopter pointing to the bracelets on her wrists.

"Yes what's so special about them?"

"If she is like the one from my world, those bracelets have color coded needles in them, each one having some form of poison on the. Ranging from paralytic to death. Tracking her will be next to impossible, capturing her is out of the question, she will never give up any information she would die first."

"Ok so we will need a plan to deal with her. Do you think she is the one behind the two creatures?"

"Maybe, but there might be someone hiding behind the scenes here."

"Ok, for now we will just keep watching her." Picking up the plastic bag with the letter in it. "How do you know the man who sent this is your father?"

Taking the bag with the letter from Betty. "Well he has to fully explain it to me, but it seems when he died in my world, his energy was transferred to the him in other dimensions and through his meditation he was able to see his past lives."

Shego looks confused. "And you trust that story?"

"Yes I do. When I meditated my astral form went to him, the one person who could help me understand whats going on with me."

"Whats wrong with you?" Betty asks looking concerned.

"Something going on with some of my gifts. I losing my knowledge on some of the gifts I've learned."

"Do you have any idea why?"

"I'm hoping it has something to do with my curse being broken. My dad will be able to tell me more."

Opening the letter Kat reads it.

_Dear Katrina._

_When you receive this letter I know you will be confused and have a lot of questions with whats happening to you. Come and see me at my Dojo and I will explain everything to you, also bring your new friends, this involves them as well. I will see you soon._

_Love Dad._

"I have a favor to ask of everyone, including Kim and Ron."

"What is it?" Shego asks.

"I need you all to come with me, whatever's going on your involved in it im sorry. Dad says he will explain everything there."

"Let me guess, your dad lives in Kinokti California?"

"Ill go with you."

"Thank you Betty. Yes Shego he is."

"Well if Kim goes I'll go with you."

"Thank you Shego. Where is Kim?"

"I got a text from her saying she's resting at home, seems she had a sparing match that really wore her out."

"Ok, let's go see if Kim and Ron will come."

Betty walks up and knocks on the door. Ann Possible open's the door. "Betty what a surprise, how have you been?"

"Hello Ann, im good, how have you been?"

"I'm doing good. What do I owe the visit?"

"Were here to talk to Kim, may we come in?"

"Sure right this way." Ann steps aside as Betty, Shego, and Kat walk in.

Kat turns around and offers her hand. "Hello Dr Possible, My names Katrina Lorich, its nice to meet you."

Ann shakes her Hand. "Nice to meet you as well Miss Lorich. Is it Miss Go or are you Shego?"

"It's Shego Dr Possible. I do want to say thank you for letting me stay here."

"Your welcome dear, any friend of Kim is welcome here, I take it your working for Betty now?"

"Yes, that part of my life is behind me, Kim helped me there."

"Well im glad dear, if anyone deserves a second chance it's you."

Shego blushes at her comment. "Thank you."

"Kim's up in her room resting, seem's she had a taxing sparring match yesterday."

"I can help her with that Dr Possible."

"Thank you Miss Lorich."

Betty, Kat, and Shego walk upstairs to Kim's room. Shego reaches the door and opens it walking in the room.

Kim see Shego enter and smiles warmly. "Hey Shego, where you been?

"I sent her on a mission Miss Possible." Betty and Kat come walking in the room after Shego.

"Hi Betty, Kat. Whats the sitch?"

Kat walks up." Well two things. I had a favor to ask of you. Would you come with Betty and I to California to meet my dad? I seem to have dragged you and everyone into something and he will explain it we get there. Also I can help you with your sore body if you like." Katrina explains about her father and the letter he sent with Shego and her talk with him while meditating.

"Please and thank you for helping with my body. You said Battey and yourself were going, Your not going with them Shego?"

Kat walks over to the bed gently sitting Kim up, Sitting cross-legged behind her Kat rubs her palms together and places them on Kim's back. Closing her eyes Kat and evens her breathing out as an emerald green aura flows down her arms into Kim.

"I said I would go only if you went Kimmie. What are you doing Kat?"

"I'm using my Chi to sooth her muscles, if you like I can teach you both how to do this."

"Please and thank you." Kim happily sighs feeling Kat's energy flow through her body, slowly sapping away the soreness from her match yesterday. "Yes Shego you will be learning this."

"Really princess? Just like that huh?"

"Yes just like that, next time I want this to be you behind me."

"Ok Kat what else is going on?"

"Well sharing my Chi also shares a part of me with Kim. Mara taught this to me when I started training with her. Just be glad Kim's not as bad as I was after the first time we got back home."

Kim looks back. "How bad was it?"

"I couldn't walk for two day's, heck when we got hom she had to carry me up the stairs to our place."

"What did you do?"

"Well training consisted of waking up at two am for two hours of meditation, after that we would do a ten-mile run, come back to dad's dojo and work out for four hours then run home."

"All that in one day? no wonder you couldn't walk."

"After the first two months it becomes easier Betty. When I have the chance I need to get back into my workout routine."

"That sounds fun, can i join you sometime?"

"Sure Kim, what about you Shego?"

"Get up at two am? I don't think so." All three women laugh.

"By the way Kim, who did you spar with?"

"Well it was Mara."

The light around Kat's arms winks out. "As in this dimensions Mara?" A underlining tone of fear is heard in her voice.

"Not just Mara, this dimensions Katrina was there with her." Kim tell's them about the request on her website and the sparing match at the dojo.

Kat gets up off the bed and walks over to the window. Betty walks up behind her placing her hand on her shoulder. "You going to be ok?"

Kat places her hand over Betty's giving it a gentle squeeze. "I think so. its interesting to know that even in a different dimension that her and I find each other."

"There's more to it then that right?"

"If my dad got his memories from my world, what if she got them to?"

"I see your point." Betty wraps her arms around Kat's waist.

"I'll go with you to see your dad Kat."

"Thank you Kim. Now just need to ask Ron. How do you feel?"

Kim gets out of bed standing up. "No longer as sore. Let me get dressed and we can go grab Ron."

They arrive at Ron's place with him waiting outside dressed in his mission clothes. "Hey ladies, whats up?

"Hey Ron, I have a favor to ask, would you come with up to California to meet my dad?"

"Sure, whats going on?" Grabbing his bag he hops into the car.

"Ok I wasn't expecting that. Whats up Ron?"

"Nothing KP, I just have this feeling I need to go with you all."

"Well thank you Ron. We just need to stop by my place so i can pick up my bag."

Pulling up to the house Kat and Betty get out and head inside, as soon as Kat walks in she puts a hand over Betty's mouth and a finger over her lips. Betty nods her understanding drawing her pistol. Kat opens a link to Betty's mind so they can speak.

"You're not going to need your gun no ones here, but someone was here."

"How can you tell?"

"There scent is still in the air its faint, but it doesn't belong to any of us."

"Think it belongs to Alexia? What do you want to do?"

"I'd put money on it, just act normal and follow my lead ok?"

Speaking normally while heading up to the bedroom. "Your going to love Kinokti, it's a beautiful out-of-the-way forest town."

"I'm looking forward to it. Be great to get away for a few days and relax."

Kat goes into her closet moving the fake wall aside with a few quite words she pulls out her bag. Inside are some regular clothes, her armor, mementos from her family, and some extra weapons. closing her eye's the bag disappears. replacing the fake wall saying the words again.

"One day you have to explain how that works."

Kat smiles and kisses her. "One thing at a time love." Kat and Betty walk out of the house and back to the car.

Once in the car Betty ask's. "Why did you say out loud where were going?" You know there were probably listing devices in there."

Shego leans forward. "Whats going on?"

"Our resident mystery woman made a visit to our house. I'm counting on their being bugs in there, if she follows us she will be on my turf. I have her scent now, if she gets near us I'll know."

"Who are you talking about?" Ron ask's.

They fill in Ron and Kim, about Alexia and the fate of Monty Fiske.

"And you think she will follow us? is this why you asked us along?"

"If she's after me, yes I expect her to follow. It was only Batty and myself talking in there, so if she's listening she will expect only us two. No this isn't why I asked you all to come. My dad asked me to bring you all, whatever s going on involves us all."

The trip to California was uneventful. Driving into the town the feeling of dread doesn't hit anyone.

"Ok I know where in the town, yet im not feeling that sense of dread like last time."

"Really?Anyone feel anything?"

Everyone shakes their head. Driving further in town Kat parks in front of a martial arts dojo with the name Wolfgang written on the door. Everyone gets out of car and walks into the dojo, A class is going on inside, the elder teacher smiles and nod at Kat when she walks in.

"Good work class, everyone stay safe one your way home and we will continue tomorrow." He bows to the class and they return the bow. The student's pick up the gear and make their way out of the dojo. Once the students leave Kat takes off her shoes bowing to the mat before stepping on it then run's and give the elder teacher a hug that he returns in kind.

"Hello my dear, I've missed you."

"I've missed you to dad. Let me introduce everyone." Stepping back she beckons everyone over. once everyone walks over Kat hugs Betty. "This is Dr Betty Directer, Kim Possible, Shego, and Ron Stoppable. Everyone this is my dad Master Wolfgang."

"It's nice to meet you all. Please sit down and I will explain why I asked you all here." As everyone sits down Wolfgang walks in the back and comes out with a tea-pot and six cups, pouring the tea and offering a cup to each person.

"Daughter you are right, your curse is lifting, along with it everything you learned while the curse was in effect you will lose. "Fortunately you will not die, but you need to know it wasn't Charnok who put the curse upon you, but you."

"Wh-why would I do that?"

"Do you remember what you did to Ash?" Seeing the emotions play across her face he see's she does.

Ron look's at Wolfgang. "Who's Ash?"

"He was one of my pack mates...That I killed and cursed."

Everyone looks shocked to hear that. Betty turns Kat to face her. "Why would you do that to your pack mate?"

Kat takes a deep breath letting it out. "He hurt my sisters. After all the chances he was given to change, after we got help from the Faye to save his life as well as my sister by wiping their memory, he started to hurt them again and I couldn't take it anymore. The day he was supposed to marry Dana my sister, I found him in bed with Freya my other sister."

Taking her cup of tea and downing the entire cup in one gulp. "Seeing him there I lost it. I pulled him out of her bed and threw him through the wall, once out side I gave him his chance to defend himself. The fight didn't last long before I put an arrow through his heart."

Kat's eyes go wide as realization hits her. "Then I started speaking ancient Greek."

Wolfgang nods.

"You knew she would remember this, why make her remember this?"

"Because Betty, its something she has to let go of. If she doesn't she will never move on. Being who she is, her word's carry more power then she realizes."

"What do you mean?"

"He means im a pure blood, without realizing what I did I channeled one of my ancestors after the fight and used their strength to place the curse on him, inadvertently extending my life."

Ron take's a sip of his tea then looks at Kat. "If you could would you free his spirit?"

Kat thinks for a few minutes before looking Ron in the eye. "Yes I would."

Ron and Wolfgang both smile and nod.

Shego looks between the two. "Ok did I miss something her?"

"Just a spirit finding peace my dear."

Ron smiles and nods. "I feel as if a great weight has lifted from me...Even though it wasn't there till I entered the town."

"Yeh and why is it none of us feel that sense of dread that was here?"

"That is because you are connected to Katrina here by ties that transcend time and dimensions."

"What are you saying father?"

"Do you not see it? Everyone here is a member of your pack my dear."

"Wait, are you saying were not going to be ourselves anymore and be replaced by people we never met?"

Wolfgang laughs heartily. "No no no Shego, even though I have the memory's of her father, I am still myself. Unless you would like to spend a few decades trying to reach a higher consciousness like myself, you will just fell safe and comfortable around Kat."

"So Master Wolfgang do you know who we were in her dimension?"

"I'm sorry Miss Possible, with the exception of Ron I have no clue."

"I don't understand any of this spiritual, transfer of energy's you're talking about."

"Your not the only one Betts."

"Let me assure you all, you will remain who you are."

"Ok, im still a little confused but I'll deal with it. What i want to know is whats going on in this town?"

"I'm not the only supernatural creature in this world am I dad?"

"No you're not, some have decided to make the school their home. That is what you have felt here, get enough of them together and even humans will be able to feel the change in the air."

"So that's why were here. You want us to help get rid of them."

"Shego be nice." Kim tell's her.

"That is part of the reason I asked you here, mainly I wanted you all here to help my daughter."

Betty reach's over pulling Kat into a hug, seeing how she's been quite this entire time. "Are you ok?"

wrapping her arms around Betty laying her head on her shoulder. "I will be. So whats in the school dad?"

"A new type of werewolf, they don't have the strengths of a garau, and they can think while shifted."

"Are they a threat to people?" Betty ask's.

"Not yet, but given time one of them might try something."

Kim, Shego, and Ron share a look. "Were just human's, how are we going to fight werewolves?"

"I can help you there if you want to come with me."

"You already know im not letting you out of my site here."

"Thank you Betty."

"Be warned everyone, they are powerful, and the weapons Kat has with her are very powerful spiritual artifacts."

"What do you mean?" everyone looks at Wolfgang curious.

"The weapons were used by garau of Katrina's world and have spirits bound to them, along with the essence of there wielders."

"He means that if you used them the spirits inside might transfer to you."

"You right daughter just not as bad as it sounds. The spirit is inside you all, using the weapons might bring that spirit out of you."

"What spirit are you talking about?"

"For you Betty it would be the spirit of the wolf, proud, smart, and loyal. Miss Possible you possess the spirit of the lioness, brave, protective, and your willingness to fight. Shego your's is the spirit of the tigress, even though you hide it, your very caring, someone people can trust, and your self-discipline is to be admired."

"What about me?"

"Mr Stoppable, your spirit is already awaken in you. You just have yet to master it."

"So what you're saying is that is we went with her to fight these werewolves and used her weapond our spirit animals would be awakened and we would be like Kat?"

"I'm saying there is a chance, it might not even happen and nothing happens to you."

"Plus if these wolves can think we might be able to talk them down."

Wolfgang smiles at Kat. "There is the woman who walked into my dojo."

Kat blushes. "Dad!"

Everyone laughs. "I'll go with you Kat, this should be fun. Shego?" Kim takes Shegos hand and look up into her eyes.

"Don't you dare pull out that pout! Fine fine I'll go. If I don't there's no telling what trouble you will get into without me."

Kim reach's up and kisses Shego. "Thanx babe."

"Were going to get hurt in there aren't we?"

"It's possible Mr Stoppable, the choice is yours if want to go or not no one here will force you."

"I've never let my best friend got into danger without me, im not going to start now."

"Thank you Ron." Kim goes and gives her best friend a hug.

"Well then, how much do any of you know about fighting werewolves?"

"There weak to silver, and stay away from the claws and fangs right?"

Kat nod's closing her eyes materializing the bag she brought with her setting it on the floor and opening it. "I was hopeing to never pull these out in this world." Pulling out a pair of black and orange digital design on the guns looking at them then up to Betty.

"Be very careful with these guns, they are fusion powered and fire projectiles of fusion energy." Opening the bottom she pulls out an orange colored cartridge holding it up for everyone to see. "This is its power core, if this gets cracked pray you're a far ways away." Putting the core back into the gun she hands them to Betty.

Taking them she looks at Kat."I thought we needed silver for them?"

"Trust me, shot them enough with this and they will die, its hard to heal when you have a perfect hole through your heart."

Reaching back in her bag she pulls out a metal handle with some buttons and a hole on the top of it.

"That can't be what I think it is Kat?"

Looking at the device and back at Shego. "What do you think it is Shego?"

"That looks like the handle of a light-saber. With you pulling out a pair of fusion powered pistols how far-fetched is a light-saber?"

Picking it up and pushing the button on it a yellow shaft of energy forms out of the hole stopping at three feet. "Yes, my brother was a sci-fi nut and made this just to say he did." She smiles at the memory as she shuts off the saber and tosses it to Shego.

"I thought he said you have artifacts, not technology."

Reaching in Kat pulls out two blades, each with a two foot curved blade on them and a foot long grip. "These were old even for my kind. These were found in a long forgotten temple." She holds out one each for Kim and Shego.

Kim takes the blade testing the balance. "It's really light, yet I can feel the power in it."

"I think ill-use the light-saber if you don't mind, this is just to cool." Going through motions with the saber like she has done it before.

"That blade was meant to detect and kill the wrym, the blade is pure silver so it will work just as well against werewolves."

Materializing her naginata, she holds it out for Ron. "This should go well with your skill's Ron"

"Thank you Kat, I'll take care of it."

"Let me get changed and we can head to the school. Can I use the back?"

Wolfgang nods and Kat takes her bag in the back to change. Coming back out a few minutes later wearing her armor with a quiver of arrows slung to her back and her bow nestled next to it, the handle of the other blade can be seen sticking out by her left hand. "OK let's go to school."


	8. Chapter 8 Return to High School

**Chapter 8 Return to High School**

**Kim Possible, and other characters are property of the Walt Disney corporation.**  
**I write this just for fun. I hope everyone enjoys it.**

**Dr Drakken is at it again with his trans dimensional inducer, yet this time he brings something through. what happens when a creature from another dimension gets stranded in Middleton? Rated M for adult themes and content.**

Standing on the roof of the building across the street from the school Kat, Kim, Shego, Betty, and Ron are looking down at the school. The school looks like its been abandoned for years. Kat sniff's the air taking in the smell's in the area. "I smell at least five in the area. How would you sneak in Shego?"

"Hmm. With a place this size I would look for the least guarded area and use that as my point of entry."

"With a group our size Shego we can handle a few guards."

"Your right Betts, but do we want to go in silent or make a ruckus?"

"For now we don't know what to expect inside, and if they are smart and willing to talk maybe we can talk our way through this."

"So whats your plan Kat?

"I was thinking you all sneak in like Shego suggest's, I'll have them escort me through the front door and see who's in-charge. If things go south I give you the signal and you come in and save my ass."

"Isn't that a little dangerous Kat?"

"Just a little Ron. If this can be settled peacefully we have to try. If things go south, are you all ok with using these weapons after what my dad said?"

"We would still be us right?"

"Yes Shego, just at times a little furry. no matter what though id be there to help you through it."

"I'm not sure I can kill someone Kat."

"That's ok Ron, if you can stop them with out killing them great do it, that goes for all of you. But if there is no other option and any of our lives are on the line, I hope all of you will do whats needed."

"I think I can live with that. I don't know about the rest of you, but im willing to accept the outcome of this trip." Kim says holding up her blade.

"You seem a little to comfortable with that princess."

"No more than you Jedi Shego." Everyone laughs at the joke.

"Looks like everyone is with you Hun. Shall we get started?"

Kat pulls Betty close and give's her a kiss. "For luck. Ok ladies and gentleman we all make it back tonight right?"

Everybody nods and gets ready to go. "Before we go, can I open up a mental link to us all?"

"Wont that weaken you?"

"Only a bit, nothing dangerous, it will make staying in contact and coordinating easy, and no it wont hurt."

they nod giving her permission, she focus and opens up a telepathic link between everyone. speaking in her mind. "Ok everyone, we are linked be careful what you think we will all know."

"So if i thought about tying up Kimmie and."

"SHEGO!" Kim blushes bright red earning a giggle from Shego. "I'll get you for that."

"Ladies mission now, lovers fun later."

Kat stands up, as she does her hair changes from black with a green stripe to golden blonde, her hair goes well with her armor making her look like a Norse valkyrie only thing missing was the blue eyes. Betty jaw drops mouthing the words "beautiful", even Shego stares.

"Thank you both, one of the many pleasant side effect of my tattoo. Now let's go."

Kat heads down to the front entrance of the school, Shego leads everyone around to sneak in.

Standing on a rooftop two blocks away Alexia watches as they split up, she follow's Kat seeing her talking to two people as they laugh and take her inside. Putting away her binoculars makes her way down from the roof and heads to the school.

Walking down the hall Kat walks between two people, they smell like they haven't touched a bar of soap in days. the guy on the right tried to take her blade but burned his hand on the grip and let it go. The female on the left keeps a close eye on her making sure she doesn't go for weapon's.

"Ok Kat, if you are weak to silver, why do you wield them and not wrap the handle?"

"It helps to build a tolerance to it, that way when someone hits us we don't collapse in pain. "

"I see. You know where their taking you?"

"From the looks of it im heading to the gym. I swear once they became a werewolf they must have forgotten about soap, or their weak to it."

Everyone giggles at that. "Look like your appearance here needs everyone attention, the guard's I've seen seem to be heading to your location."

"well when someone walk's up to you wearing armor and demanding to see who's in-charge wielding silver weapons you don't take the chance. Looks like im here."

"Ok, were on the roof, I hope your plan works."

"You and me both." Kats guards push open the doors to the gym, walking in she see's both sides of the gym are full of people and wolves all cheering and howling watching a fight between two werewolves in the center of the gym. At the back of the gym on an elevated platform is a bare-chested muscular guy with short blonde hair and blue eyes watching the fight in front of him sitting in a make shift throne, he looks up seeing his guard's bring in Kat and raises hand silencing everyone in the room.

"Well found the alpha. There's a good fifty to sixty werewolves in here"

The two werewolves fighting stop and back away as every eye in the room falls on Kat. Speaking with a deep voice the alpha glares at his guards. "What have you brought me?"

"This one walked up to us demanding to see you, she's armed with silver."

Shouting. "And you thought it wise to bring her to me?"

Whimpering the guards back away from the alpha. "I'll deal with you two later. Now, who are you?"

Speaking loud enough for everyone to hear. "My name is Katrina Tongue of Gold, and who are you?"

"My name is Magnus. You have walked into my den, now tell me why we shouldn't rip you apart for walking in here?"

"You can try Magnus, I wouldn't suggest it. I'm here to find out what your long-term plans for your pack is."

His laugh echos thought the gym, as everyone joins him. "And what is one little girl going to..." Before he finishes his sentence an arrow hits his throne right next to his head. Glaring from the arrow back to Kat he see her bow in her hand and a look of pure hatred on her face.

Speaking through gritted teeth. "Don't. Call. Me. A. Little. GIRL!"

"Stick to the plan Kat. It's just a word don't let him push your buttons." Only response they get from her is growling.

"Do you really think this is going to scare me?" Standing up cracking his knuckles. he stands over six feet tall. "You want to fight me?" Stepping down from his throne he walks over to Kat.

Smirking. "Does the little puppy think he can stand with the big wolf?"

Roaring Magnus shifts and charges Kat. She smiles watching him, as he gets to her she steps to the side avoiding his grasp. Magnus lands on all fours turning towards her growling.

"Come here puppy, try again."

Standing his full height of nine feet tall he growls at Kat, taking a step towards he swipes with his meaty paw missing her as she ducks under it, swiping with his other paw she leaps over it as she does he quickly reach's out quickly grabbing her around her waist. In a deep guttural voice. "Not so fast now are you?"

Grinning Kat looks him in the eyes as her eyes change to that of a wolf and her body begins to expand, her skin darkens as black fur starts to grow, her face extends to that of a wolf, Magnus's fist open as her body thickens with muscle dropping her to the floor. Magnus steps back from the werewolf in front of him.

"Afraid yet puppy?"

"Course not, now things get interesting, When im through with you, I will make you my personal bitch."

Something snaps in Kat's head severing the telepathic link with everyone as she dives at Magnus in a feral rage.

"Oh shit!" Grabbing her guns Betty get's up ready to go in. "Plan B everyone. Let's go save my girlfriend." Betty opens the skylight and heads into the gym.

"Did she seem a little angrier then normal?"

"I think so princess, let's get in there before she takes away all the fun." Grinning Shego follows after Betty, Kim barks a laugh as she looks at Ron. "Let's go Ron, we've got a friend to save." Kim goes and follows after Shego.

"Mystical monkey powers don't fail me now." Ron follows everyone. When he get's in he is greeted by chaos. What he can guess is Magnus and 7 other werewolves are tying their best to pin down Kat but failing as the smaller ones are thrown off her almost as soon as they grab her. Magnus moves in clawing her face trying to knock her down, but she just turns towards him growling wildly clawing at him.

Betty is fighting her way to Kat but is blocked by a wall of fur, firing shot after shot into the group of werewolves blocking her way, some fall, others grab a wounded arm or leg but keep moving forward. Some get close and try to attack her, but she doges there attacks and counters with a shot to their chest or head.

Kim and Shego are fighting back to back flowing perfectly with each other, one moves to the side while the other comes in to attack. Shego's plasma claws dig into a werewolf in front of her leaving deep claw marks in his chest. Kim has the blade out Kat gave her slashing at legs or arms as they get close to her.

Ron jumps down bringing the blunt end of the naginata down on the shoulder of a werewolf coming up behind Betty. "Thanx Ron, Watch my back."

Ron places his back to Betty's with the naginata raised. "There are to many of them, we need to break Kat out of her rage."

Shooting three more werewolves Betty growls at Ron. "I'm open to suggestions Stoppable!"

Ron slashes two more as they get closer forcing them to back off holding there arm's. "Calm down Dr Director. we will get her out of here."

"You calm down, there hurting my mate!" Betty holsters her guns and with a loud roar dives at the werewolves in front of her.

The werewolves fighting Ron stop. Seeing there gaze focused on something behind him Ron risk's a glance and see's a large grey werewolf holding a werewolf by the throat, the ripped remains of Betty's uniform can be seen on the floor behind the werewolf. "Master Wolfgang was right. If Dr Director changed...KP!" Ron turns towards where he last saw Kim and Shego.

Kim and Shego have been pushed further away from Ron, and Betty. They have not gone unscathed, both showing claw marks on the arms and front. "Hey Shego your slowing down a little back there, you're not getting tired are you?" Kim teases Shego while dancing between two werewolves slashing both in the gut.

Shego wielding her lightsaber taking off a hand of a werewolf that got to close to her. "Are you kidding? I just got warmed up." She throws a ball of plasma in the face of a charging werewolf knocking him to the ground holding his face. Another werewolf leaps over his fallen pack mate heading towards Shego, she lights a plasma ball and sends it flying at the wolf. The wolfs eyes widen when he sees this and shrinks down from view dodging the plasma ball.

"Hey pumpkin, have you had any shrink on you?" Not hearing a response, Shego try's calling her name again. Still no response she turns around to see a six and a half-foot tall auburn lioness clawing and slashing her way through the werewolves making what sounds like laughter coming from her.

Betty feel's her anger rise watching as they prevent her from getting to her mate. Ron is behind her telling her to calm down, it's not helping her, just making her anger hotter. Firing off shot after shot, seeing them fall only to be replaced by more makes her scream in rage. Her skin feel's to tight, feel's hot. Something inside her is trying to get out, trying to get to its mate. Betty is not afraid of whats trying to get out, she's trying to help let it out. Looking down at her hand seeing the gun she shakes her head thinking it's not good enough, she needs something stronger, sharper. Putting the guns away, she looks at the approaching wolves and smiles as she starts to change,

Stepping toward the wolves her skin begins to darken as grey fur starts growing, her shoulder broaden as muscle starts to build, her uniform stretches as far as it can before it starts to rip as he body keeps growing. She reaches for the wolf in front of her as her claws start to grow, her legs begin to thicken and shift giving her a foot in height. Her face elongates growing into her muzzle, she grins the best she can showing her fangs as she gets closer to the wolves.

The wolves in front of her stop there advance and begin to back away from the bigger predator in front of them. Betty reach's out grabbing the closest wolf by the throat, the wolf tries to fight clawing and kicking her but she's to strong. Reaching up with her other paw she places it on the top of her head, with a loud roar she snaps the wolf's neck dropping him to the ground. As he hits the floor she start running towards Kat knocking and clawing anyone in her way.

Kim is slicing through wolf after wolf, spinning twisting and leaping over attacks as they come for her. Teasing Shego about being to slow Kim laughs enjoying the fight and getting a jab at Shego. A lucky wolf come from Kim's right clawing her face knocking her to the ground. Kim get's up surging forward with new energy bringing the blade up slicing the wolf from groin to face, he heart beats faster with the rush of the attack. Wildly swinging with her right hand she connected with an unlucky wolf leaving deep claw marks on his face.

Looking down at her hand, she see's it's now an auburn colored paw. Feeling the change move up her arm as fur starts growing her clothes soon become tight as her body grows and thickens with muscle, her pants are the first to rip as her tail breaks through.

As her face shifts, her senses heighten as she can smell fear coming from the wolves in front of her, licking her maw she leaps towards the wolves laughing as she does.

Magnus seeing the black werewolf trying her best to get to him being slowed by his pack. The attacks he lands leave's wounds on her, but nothing he does seems to stop her. His pack may hold her but nothing they do hurts her in any way, seeing it's a losing battle with her, and her friends that came from the ceiling. He bellows throughout the gym. "Run!" He gives one last look at Kat before leaving. "This isn't over, I will get my revenge for this."

As his wolves scatter he's able to see a grey werewolf heading straight for Kat, and fighting at the other end of the gym a werelion is fighting. Turning he runs out the double door's down the hallway towards the front, turning the corner he feel's three pricks in his neck before he falls face first unconscious.

Peering from the doorway to the gym Alexia watches the chaos in the room. seeing the numerous body's on the floor either dead or wounded, looking around she see her target currently engaged by five werewolves, pulling out her blade she runs towards Kat.

Werewolves are running past her trying to get away ignoring her completely, sliding between the legs of a werewolf and Kat she takes her blade and plunges it into Kat's thigh, feeling some unexpected resistance the blade stops half way in her thigh, receiving a roar of pain. As she pulls the blade out with Kat's blood a second roar rings out catching her attention. Looking up she see a grey wolf heading for her. She hops up and leaps over the group of werewolves behind her putting them between her and the grey wolf, dropping smoke pellets she runs back to the door and out the gym.  
Turning the corner she picks up the now human Magnus and runs outside. once outside she throws Magnus in the trunk of her car and drives away.

The stab in the leg brings Kat back to her senses, not seeing the target of her rage she begins to fight off the werewolves holding her. "Hey boys, look what I can do." Shifting to her wolf form she frees up her arms and legs, using the distraction she runs through the legs of her attacker in front of her into the smoke. Diving into the smoke was a mistake as she starts sneezing. Ignoring the pain in her leg she run's out of the smoke, once outside the smoke she turn to see a grey wolf with an eye patch knocking werewolves out-of-the-way heading towards her.

Shifting back to human she pull's her blade watching the grey wolf. "Betty?" With a seductive grin on her face she smiles watching her mate. "Betty." Seeing the carnage around her, and what few wolves that can, run away she crawls over to the closest wall and leans her back against it.

with no one standing in her way anymore Betty reach's Kat looking her over whimpering, Kat rub's Betty face gently drawing her attention. "It's ok love, i'll be fine I just need to rest."

Betty leans in rubbing her face against Kat's, with her returning the gesture. Kat pulls Betty down with her, Betty gently wraps her arms around Kat pulling her to her chest as she sits down.

Stroking her fur Kat whispers to Betty. "It's ok Betty, im fine. take a breath, calm down. Here I thought you couldn't get any more beautiful, so good to be wrong." Kat leans up and kisses Betty where her lips would be. Betty returns the gesture by giving her a lick.

Kim is left alone as the wolves either run away or cower in a corner. "Kimmie?" Hearing her name she turns around to see Shego watching her with a smile on her face. "Damn Kimmie WOW. I mean WOW."

Kim walks over to Shego trying to talk, but no words come out. Shego shouts out. Hey Kat, do you speak sexy lioness?"

Kim picks up Shego giving her a lick, then looks around for Kat. Seeing her on the other side of the gym being held by a grey wolf, she run's over to her stopping before the two. Getting a good look at the grey wolf, the both see the eye patch.

"Is that Betty?"

"Yes Shego it is. Where is Ron?"

Betty lets out some sounds and point in the direction she came from.

"Betty says she last she saw he was over there."

Kim sets Shego down and heads off in that direction. When she gets there she looks around for him, seeing the naginata on the ground she start picking up body's trying to find Ron. Tossing aside two body's Kim find Ron unconscious under them bleeding from multiple wounds, not wanting to hurt him further Kim trying to get everyone attention by letting out a roar.

"Hey hun take me over there, I think Ron might need some help." Betty nod's stands up and carry's her over to Kim with Shego following. Seeing Ron laying on the floor. "Betty set me down, I have to help him." Seting her down betty sits behind her keeping her paws on Kat's Shoulder's.

Checking his pulse. "He's alive. Babe, keep your paws right there, im going to need your help here. I need you to open yourself up to me, im to weak to heal him, so I need some extra energy." Kim sits down next to Betty placing her paws on top of Betty's. "Thank you Kim. now both of you, focus on the inner part of you where your wolf/lion is, focus your spiritual energy through you into me."

"Kat I thought you forgot your gifts?"

"Only the ones I learned while cursed Shego, I learned this way before that incident." All three women close there eyes, Kim and Betty looking for their core, Kat using her gift on Ron. The glow around Kat's hand flow over Ron, some of his minor wounds start to close up. A light glow forms around Kim's paws and begins to mingle with Kat's, glowing brighter around Ron. "Come on Ron don;t leave us." A feint glow form around Betty's paws mixing with Kat's and Kim's energy's. the glow around Ron glows brighter, his major wounds begin to close.

When the light fades Ron's wounds are all healed, Kat checks his pulse again and smiles. "His hearts a lot stronger now." Kim hugs both Kat and Betty thanking them both.

"No problem Kim, what are friend's for right?" Kat smiles as she leans heavily into Betty's arms. "I'm going to relax here for a few minutes if you don't mind." Betty wraps her arms around Kat holding her to her chest.

Kim walks around and enfold Shego in her arms. "Ok I can see why you like this. But how do they change back?"

"Hold on a minute ok? We need to deal with the cowards in the corner over there." Everyone look's towards the five people cowering in the corner. Both Kim and Betty let out a low growl. "It's ok hun, they are already beaten." Shouting across the room. "Get your asses up and get over here now!"

The five cower further into the corner. "If you don't get over here, I will personally get up walk over there and best you unconscious. Your alpha abandoned you, I am your alpha now."

Reluctantly they get up and make their way over. "That's better. Now one of you go and find some clean cloths for my pack mates to wear. The rest of you go around and help the wounded." They rush off to do as they were told.

"Ok now for you two, I need you both to focus on your human form, picture that in your mind and hold it there. Will your body to take that form."

The two women close there eyes and focus, feeling a little frustration from Betty Kat whisper's softly to her reassuring her. Kim slowly begins to shift back to human, once fully shifted back she tightens her grip on Shego seeing as she is currently naked. A few minutes later Betty begins to shift, once she's back to her human form she lets out a small sigh. "You ok?"

"Is it always that intense? I could smell everything, I could smell you, and god you smelled good."

"I know right? I mean that was the second best feeling I've ever had." She leans down and whisper in Shego's ear. "If that suit isn't off you in two seconds when we get to our room it's getting ripped off."

Shego grins. "What is your first?"

"The day you said you loved me." Kim turn's Shego's head around and give's her a passionate kiss.

Kat smiles. "Well now you know how I feel when im near you, and yes it is." Kat turns around a kiss her deeply.

"Now what are we going to do with them?"

"Have your troops come and pic them up, and we find a cure for them?"

"Good plan. I can't believe you didn't want to be a leader in your world. Your very good at it."

"Yeh Kat, your plan was a good one, you just didn't plan on your rage."

"Yeh yeh I know, I'm working on it."

One of the werewolves comes back with two pairs of clothes and hands them to Kat. "Thank you, now go help the injured."  
She hands the clothes to Kim and Betty so they can get dressed. Once dressed Betty goes to the torn clothes pulling out her cell phone and picking up her guns.

Placing the call to HQ. "Will, I need a medical unit and a clean up crew at my location. about twenty wounded and fifteen dead. Have guards brought in as well, subjects are dangerous, keep them sedated at all time till the are in a holding cell. Good see them in twenty."

"Hey would you three come with me before we head home?"

"Where to?"

"If it's here, I know a beautiful spot in the forest not far from here. Plus while there we can work on controlling your changes."

"What about Ron?"

"Let him go back with the medical unit, he need's to rest."

They all nod saying they will go.

"Are you serious about finding a cure?"

Everyone looks around trying to find the source of the voice.

Enlarging five feet away from them a tall young man with a little bit of muscle, with purple eyes and light purple skin, his black hair is slicked back with a large amount of gel. On his face are four fresh claw wound's. "Hello sis, its been a while hasn't it?"

Shego is shocked to see whats become of her brother standing in front of her. "M-Mego?"


	9. Chapter 9 The waterfall

**Chapter 9 The Waterfall**

**Kim Possible, and other characters are property of the Walt Disney corporation.**  
**I write this just for fun. I hope everyone enjoys it.**

**Dr Drakken is at it again with his trans dimensional inducer, yet this time he brings something through. what happens when a creature from another dimension gets stranded in Middleton? Rated M for adult themes and content.**

"M-Mego? What are you doing here?"

"It's good to see you to sis. Well right now im here hoping she's serious about a cure. Hello everyone by the way, as you heard my names Mego."

"Hi Mego, nice to meet you, my names Katrina, this is Dr Betty Director, and holding Shego there is Kim Possible."

Betty look's at Mego. "To answer your question, yes we are going to try to find a cure."

"Well Dr Director, if I can help with that I'll gladly do whatever it takes."

"Good that will be helpful Mego. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, ask away."

Betty looks at Shego, then back to Mego. "What happened to Team Go?"

Mego glancing at Shego then back to Betty. "Long story short, Hego did something the Weg's and I didn't agree with. So we left and went are separate ways."

Shego look's at Mego. "Wait, you found out what he did? How?"

"I walked in on him talking to the Mayor, He kept trying to make it seem like he was doing the right thing, but the mayor had no problems telling me what Hego did. I'm sorry he put you through that sis, like I said the we'gs and I didn't agree with him. That was the last straw for us, so we left and never looked back."

Kim looks down at Shego. "What did he do to you?"

"Can we talk about it later Kimmie?"

Kim nod's giving Shego a kiss on the forehead.

Kat shouts to the werewolves helping the injured to come over to the group. They walk over sanding next to Mego.

"Ok, thank you for helping with the injured, now we have some guards and a med team coming to help out. When they get here you do not fight them, go with them peacefully and do everything they say. We will find a cure for you, and you will be able to go home."

One of them steps forward. "Umm Mistress."

"Call me Katrina."

"Ok Katrina, what if we don't want to be cured?"

Kat thinks for a second, looking up at Betty with the question on her face. Betty nod's. "Well then, we have something else in mind, but it still requires you to go with the guards till we get back. I will tell you right now, I will not tolerate anyone harming the innocent, as long as you can live with that you will live. Work with us, you will be fed, have a place to live, and not have to fight each other for anyone amusement."

They all look at each other talking among them selves. "We can agree to those terms, we kind of like living."

Kat smiles at them. "Good, you have your orders. What are your names?"

They each say their name, relaxing a little more. "Good, nice to meet you all. I need to know though, what does the full moon do to you?"

Mego speaks up. "That's the only time we do lose control."

"Ok we will have to keep you safe when the full moon is out. That's not a problem is it?"

They all shack their head's no. Kat nod's. "Good, then for now sit and relax till the they arrive."

Fifteen minutes later Global Justice troops file into the gym, medical units go around helping the injured getting them on stretchers, bandaging up wounds. Betty stands up and going over talking with the guards that came in, Mego and the five werewolves calmly go with the guards. Some medical agents go over to bandage up Kim, Shego, Kat, and Ron. After the women are bandaged up, they put Ron on a stretcher, with one last hug from Kim they take him out to a waiting transport unit.

After Betty has giving her order's to the guards she comes back over to the group. "Ok my guard's will handle everything from here, we can leave here anytime."

Kat holds out her hand to Betty. "Help a mate up?"

Shego grins standing up with Kim. "You just want any excuse to hold her."

Betty Helps Kat up as she wraps her arm around Betty's waist. "Guilty as charged." Everyone laughs as they leave the high school heading back to their car. Once at the car Kat hops in the driver's seat as Betty hops in the passenger seat as Kim and Shego take the back seat. Kat starts the car and drives off.

"Hey Kat let me ask you something."

"Go ahead Shego."

"Ok, both Kim and Betty were able to change form, why didn't I change?"

"Well Shego, if you are able change you just need a trigger. What was your trigger hun?"

"I was frustrated that I couldn't get to you and stop them from hurting you." Kat smile's at her reaching over and squeezing her hand, Betty smiles back returning the squeeze leaning over kissing Kat on the cheek.

"What about you Kim?"

"I was enjoying the fight a little too much, until one of them got a lucky strike clawing my face. Then I just wanted more power and felt it rise up in me at my call."

"I see, so I need something extreme to trigger my change."

"Well Shego, if you want to change so badly, I can force your change tomorrow after we rest up."

"And how would you do that Kat?"

"I would send you into a rage. Let's worry about it in the morning ok? Were almost to our destination." Kat drives to the outskirts of town pulling over at the entrance to the forest. "Ok ladies, grab your gear were going camping."

Everyone gets out of the car, Kat goes to the trunk pulling out two duffel bags. Everyone taking their back packs. Betty Looks to Kat. "You were planing this trip weren't you?"

Smiling. "Only a little." Walking further in the forest till they were well out of sight of the road. "Ok, time for the fun part of the trip. Betty, Kim, I need you both to strip, were going to change to a four-legged form."

Betty and Kim both take their closes off and put them in their bags. "Now, just like when you changed to human, think of your animal form, Betty I need you to picture your dire wolf, like I was a few weeks ago. Kim yours is called Chatro, a larger version of your lioness form."

They both picture there forms in there mind. Betty shifts first remembering Kat's hispo form. Kim takes a few minutes longer before she falls to all fours looking like a Sabertooth lioness, with a shorter tail, longer claws on her paws, heavily muscular, and two long fangs going past her lower jaw.

Shego walks over rubbing Kim's head receiving a loud purr for the attention. "Wow Kimmie." Kim presses her head against hand purring louder.

"Ok Shego, you're going to ride Kim."

"Well who else will be riding her?"

"Ha ha funny. You know what I mean. Kim you follow me and Betty ok?"

Kim nods lowering herself to the ground letting Shego on her back carrying Kim's bag along with her own.

Betty lowers herself letting Kat on her back. Holding the bags Kat climbs on. opening up a mental link between everyone Kat speaks to them in there mind. "Ok love were going a mile and a half in that direction."

"I see the place babe. You ready Kim?"

Digging her claws into the ground. "Waiting on you. Shego, hold on."

Both take off running through the forest. Shego hold on tight to Kim almost falling off at the start. "Told you to hold on." Kim laughs over the mental link. Reaching their top speed in a matter of seconds, the two cover the mile and half in five minutes. Slowing down Kim, Betty, and Shego all feel a sense of peace and calm come over them the further along the go.

Kat breathes in and lets out the fresh air speaking over the link. "Welcome home."

With total awe in her mind voice Shego ask's while looking around the forest. "Kat what is this place?"

"In my world, this was our caern, also this is where a Gaia tree grew. This place holds great spiritual power, and was my home away from home. I do have some good news for you Shego."

"Whats that?"

"Sense you are able to feel the energy here, you will be able to shift."

"I can't wait to see what you look like Shego." Kim purrs over the link. Smelling the air Kim turns towards the right. "I smell a waterfall."

Betty turns to follow Kim catching the scent of the waterfall. "That sounds like a good idea right now."

Reaching the clearing with the waterfall, Betty and Kim come to a stop taking in the sight. Sitting in the middle of the clearing is a crystal clear pond being fed by a fifty foot waterfall, the moonlight shining off the pond giving the area a otherworldly look and feel. Firefly's are floating above the surface of the water looking like fairy's, the water splashing with the sounds of the forest creates a peaceful song that wash's over everyone draining away all stress.

Kat hops off Betty walking over setting the bags down next to a tree and starts to take her armor off. Shifting to her hispo from she walks up and rubs Betty's head with own getting her attention. Seeing her mate in front of her she returns the rub with her own. "Kat this place is wonderful. Thank you for bringing us here. I love you Katrina Lorich."

"It's my pleasure Betty, I would never hide someplace like this from the people I care about. I love you too Dr Betty Director."

Hearing the exchange Kim and Shego come back from their admiration of the place. "Kat please say we can come back here when ever we want."

"Yes Kim we can. this place will be our private getaway."

"I swear I will fry anyone who try's to harm this place."

"Shego are you sure you weren't born a Bastet before I arrived?"

Shego laughs at that. "Ok I want to shift now. I want to experience what Kim is feeling."

"Sorry Shego, we have to wait till the morning, none of us are in any shape to hold you back if you shifted. Anyway, right now lets enjoy the pond and the rest of the evening." Severing the telepathic link between everyone Kat turn's around and walks towards the lake brushing her tail under Betty's nose as she turns. Betty smells her scent wobbling from it then bounds after her as Kat runs and dives in the lake followed by Betty.

Kat pops her head out of the water as a human looking around. Betty comes up in front of Kat back to being human wrapping her arms around her neck capturing her lips in a powerful passionate kiss. Kat returns the Kiss with as much passion holding Betty against her.

Shego slides off Kim setting there bags down. Kim comes up and bumps Shego with her head, biting Shego's cat suit.

Laughing Shego takes the hint and takes off her cat suit standing in front of Kim naked. "I'll never get tired of that site." Focusing Kim slowly sifts back to human walking up to Shego kissing her deeply. Speaking in her mind. "Nor will I get tired of the site of you Kimmie."

Betty and Kat break there kiss, both there lungs burning for lack of oxygen. Kat looks into Betty's eye. "Follow me love." Kat and Betty start to swim to the edge of the pond, once there Kat climbs out turning and helping Betty out pulling her into an embrace.

Betty leans in kissing Kat caressing her back running her finger nail up Kat's spine making her shutter in her arms. Laying her gently in the soft grass Betty kisses Kat's neck, kissing down taking one of her nipple's in her mouth receiving a moan from Kat. Tracing her nipple with her tongue she flicks the tip before taking it back in her mouth sucking on the nipple.

Betty moves further down Kat's body leaving a trail of kisses down her stomach. She use's her fingers to gently tease Kat's vulva, leaning in she begins to kiss and lick Kat's lips enjoying the taste of her mate.

Kat opens her legs giving Betty better access. Moaning as Betty explores her mate further inserting one finger using her tongue and thumb to play with her clit. Betty insert's another finger moving faster, hearing her name being spoke in passion and pleasure from her mate drives her on.

Feeling her mate close to release Betty increases her pace feeling her mates tighten around her fingers. With one last thrust Kat screams out Betty's name as her body shakes from the waves of pleasure going through her. Betty Pull's out her fingers licking the juices of her mate off her fingers before crawling up and kissing Kat.

Panting holding on to her. "Betty that was wonderful. Let me show you how much I liked it." She rolls Betty over laying her on the grass. Spreading her legs, Kat leans down licking Betty's sex. She moans loudly as Kat licks her. Her eyes go wide as she feels something enter her, looking down she see's Kat watching her with an amused expression on her face. Speaking in her mind. "Told you love, I can shift any part of my body." Betty realizes what is inside her and lets out a scream as Kat begins to wiggle her tongue in her.

"OH god Kat! Don't stop. Don't stop!" Kat reach's up and plays with Betty's breast's teasing her earning another scream of pleasure. Betty wraps her legs around Kat's head holding her there, her release hits her hard as she screams out as she a wave of pleasure shoots through her body. Betty unwraps her legs from around Kat letting her up as her tongue returns to normal and she crawls up and kisses Betty.

Kat rolls Betty with her so she's on top of her. Betty looks sown at her mate for a second then feels something feathery wrapping around her with Kat's arms, when she looks back she see's a pair of white wings encircling her. Being in her arms with the wings around her, Betty has never felt more safe or more loved. She holds Kat tight whispering in her ear. "I love you." Before falling asleep in her arms. Kat whispers back. "I love you." Falling asleep.

Kim breaks the kiss with Shego pulling back looking into Shego's eyes with a feral look in them. After getting a whiff of Kat before she dove in the pond, Kim couldn't get Kat out of her mind. She madly loved Shego, but for some reason she is lusting after Kat and is in a desperate need for release. "You ok Princess?"

"Forgive me Shego." Kim grins before leaping on Shego knocking her to the ground. Before Shego can say anything Kim captures Shego's lips and kisses her furiously. Moving down to her neck Kim plants a few kisses there along with nibbling on her ear.

For the next two hours Kim has very wild almost animalistic sex with Shego till the were both tired and fell asleep in each others arms.

The next day, Kat wakes up first, seeing the position of the sun it's about one in the afternoon. Looking down seeing Betty curled up in her arms and wings she smiles and kiss her head. Betty stirs at the kiss mumbling "Five more minutes." Kat just smiles at her. "Come on love. Time to wake up."

Betty turns her head opening her eye. Seeing her mate smiling down at her she returns the smile and moves up to kiss her. "Good morning Kat."

"Morning Betty, sleep well?"

Yawning and stretching. "That was the best sleep I ever had. Do we have to get up?"

"Not really, we could stay like this for as long as you want. But I don't know about you, I could use some food right now."

Betty stomach growls at the mention of food. "You had to say that word. Did you bring anything to eat?"

Kat grins. "I had something else in mind for food. I was thinking we go hunting."

Betty thinks about it. "Were not going to eat it raw are we?"

Kat laughs. "no love we don't, but im sure you will love the experience of the hunt. But first we need to force Shegos shift, if not she will fry my fuzzy butt."

Betty laughs kissing Kat. "Well let's get this over with so we can cuddle again."

Kat returns the kiss unwrapping her wings from Betty. Betty stands up pulling Kat with her and the two go walking back to Kim and Shego holding hands. When they get back to Kim and Shego they see the two sleeping cuddling together. "Hey Shego, Kim, time to get up."

The two grumble. "Come back later." Shego mumbles.

Kat smiles down at the two. "Ok Shego, I just thought you wanted to be a tiger today. but if you want to sleep Betty and I will go hunting."

Shego mumbles. "Ok have fun." And goes back to sleep.

Betty looks at Kat. "I think they had more fun then we did last night."

"From the smell of them your right. Well let's go on your first hunt."

Kat Shifts to her lupus form and sits in front of Betty. She nods, focusing her mind. In a few seconds she is on all fours standing in front of Kat as a normal grey wolf. Kat gets up and rubs her head against Betty's. "Your getting better love."

Betty returns the rub. "Thank you, I have a great teacher. Whats the first thing we do?"

Kat turns. "First we run." The two wolves take off running through the tress. Betty fully enjoying the feeling of running so free, the wind flowing through her fur, the scents in the forest, everything is so new and wonderful to her. She comes to a stop sniffing the air, Kat turns around and come back to Betty.

"What do you smell?"

Sniffing. "I don't know, I think its deer, it smell's good."

Sniffing the air Kat rubs Betty." Your right love, it is dear. Think you can find it?"

Betty sniff's looking around. "This way." She takes off heading in the direction of the smell. Kat runs catching up to her letting her lead the way. Betty slows down as she closes in on the smell. Sniffing the air she lowers herself to the ground moving forward wagging her tail, seeing a deer about 15 feet away. "How do we bring it down?"

"Well, normally I use my bow, they can easily out run us if they get spooked. but if you want to bring it down I can try to send it to you."

Betty nods her head. "Yes let's do that."

"Ok, you go back the way we cam, I will circle around and drive him to you."

They split up to put there plan in motion. Kat circles around the deer standing up wind from the deer. The deer's head snaps up looking around when it gets Kat's smell. Kat burst out of the bush running towards the deer, The deer takes off running away from her heading in the direction of Betty. When the deer gets close Betty leaps out surprising it, before it can change direction Betty lea up biting the throat of the deer bringing it down to the ground digging her teeth deep in the deer, shacking her head she snapping the deer's neck. Kat comes up watching Betty.

"Good job love, your a natural at this."

"Betty licking her maw looks at Kat. "I just felt like I knew what t do, it felt good, the thrill and the rich of everything." Betty is sitting there her tail wagging. Kat changes back to her glabro form and picks up the deer. "Hey babe, you run back to camp ill fly this back ok?"

Betty nods and starts running. Kat just smiles as her wings come out and she starts flying above Betty.

When the two get back to camp, Kim and Shego are up and bathing in the pond. Betty comes running into the clearing changing to her human form as she reach's there bags, Kat come flying in next landing next to Betty.

"Where did you two go?"

"We went hunting Shego." Kat sets the deer down on the grass, pulling out her blade she starts skinning the deer. Kim and Shego finish up in the pond and come walking over.

"Ok Kat, what did you do to my Kimmie last night?"

Kat stops skinning and starts to blush. "She smelled me last night?"

"Not that im complaining much, but yes she did."

Kat turns a darker shade of red trying to suppress a laugh. "I'm sorry about that. Another effect of this tattoo." Kat points to a spot on her tattoo, in the middle of the grass woven into the grass is the symbol of Freya.

"Ok what all do those tattoo's of your do?"

Kat goes back to skinning. "Well the tiger there is a tiger spirit, makes me more agile and improves my balance. The bow is an archer spirit granting me extra skill to my archery letting me do trick shots even bounce an arrow around the corner. Now the symbol of Freya does multiple things, first is tried to turn me into a blonde hair blue-eyed goddess, second im always in heat, third unless I pour ash in my wound like this one." Holding up her hand with the black scar on her palm. "I will never scar, and last when m turned on i release pheromones that drives anyone who smells them wild with lust, unless there my mate then it enhances our love-making. Kim if it makes you feel any better, you at least had Shego here to help you on the spot, I was on a mission with my pack when I got hit by my sisters, and had to wait hours before I was able to get a release. And no we aren't related by blood."

Kim actually bust out laughing the effect is catching and everyone join's her laughing.

The deer is skinned and cut, Betty and Kim went out to collect fire wood and some stones. Shego sets the stones in a circle and places the firewood in the center and is about to light it when Kat comes up and stops her.

"Hold on Shego. We will eat after you change."

"You were telling me about that last night, what is your plan?"

Betty and Kim pay attention to what Kat is going to say. "I'm going to send you into a rage, it will force your change."

"Wont I hurt someone that way?"

"Only I will be the one in danger. When you rage out I will be the only one you see, don't be afraid you know I can defend myself. I will need both of you to help me out." Kat looks at Kim and Betty. "I need both of you in your were form and out of Sheog's vision. Once she changes we will subdue her and calm her down."

"And how are we going to do that Kat?"

"We are going to get her on the ground and hold her there Kim."

"What if that doesn't work Kat? Thanx to the meteor im a lot stronger than a normal person, not your going to add that to my strength when i shift?"

"Well Shego, if plan a doesn't work, only other major option outside of fighting you, and so you know, I do not want to hurt you. Only option left would be Kim, she's your mate, even in your rage you would never hurt your mate."

"Are you sure about that?"

Kat shakes her head. "No im not. Do you still want to do this?"

Kim walks up taking Shegos hand. "I will stand by what ever you chose."

Shego squeezes Kim hand. "Thank you Kim. Yes I want to do this, I trust you all to keep me down."

Kim reach s up and kisses Shego before moving off behind her right. Betty gives Kat a kiss for luck and moves to stand behind Shego's left.

"Ok Shego. Here we go." Kat shifts to her chrinos form, Betty shifts to hers ready to grab her, Kim changes to her form and gets ready to pounce.

Kat looks Shego in the eye. A fee second later Shego leaps at Kat shifting in mid-flight to a pale white tiger with black strips and a green tinge. Kim and Betty leap into action going after Shego. Shego's leap misses Kat as she quickly shifts to her lupus form letting Shego sore over her. Shego lands and turns quickly taking a swipe at Kat, She dodges the swipe by leaping back changing to her chrinos form as she does.

Kim come running up trying to grab her arm, Seeing her coming Shego raises her paw about to strike but stops with her paw in the air as she smells Kim's scent, looking st the lioness coming towards her she drops her paw and run's to Kim.

Kim stops in her tracks as Shego's come over to her and wrap's her arms around is surprised for a second but wraps her arms around Shego.

Kat Betty seeing this both stop and shift back to the human forms. "Looks like you were right about her not hurting Kim."

Putting her arm around Betty's shoulder. "I'm glad I was. Did you see how far she leaped from a stand still?"

Kim come's walking over with Shego, Kim shifting back to her human form looking up at Shego. "Focus on your human form, keep that image and will your body to change."

Shego nods at Kim and does as she is told. A minutes later Shego begins to shrink and change back to human. "Ok wow. that was intense, and I can still smell everything." Shego runs up and hugs Kat. "Thank you, when we get back remind me to hug and kiss Drakken for bringing you here."

Kat returns the hug. "I take it you enjoyed that? Seems like your senses are heightened like mine, just more to help you learn. im glad you enjoy your new form. tomorrow we can take you both hunting."

"Well Doy I enjoyed it." Everyone laughs happily. Kat breaks the hug walking over the meat and the fire pit.

"Well everyone, I think its time to get this food cooked."

Shego walks up igniting her plasma and lighting the fire wood. "I second that, im so hungry I could eat the deer myself."

Kat set's up the meat to cook, Kim and Shego sit down near the fire holding each other, Betty and Kat are sitting opposite of them holding each other. Kat looks at Shego seeing something is on her mind. "Is everything ok Shego?"

"Honestly, not really. Seeing Mego last night brought up some bad memory's."

Kim rubs her back. "You want to talk about it?"

Shego nods. "I said I would talk to you about it, but it doesn't leave the four of us." Everybody nods.

"Well it all started when Electronique kidnapped the mayors son."


	10. Chapter 10 The Fall of Team Go

**Chapter 10. The Fall of Team Go**

**Kim Possible, and other characters are property of the Walt Disney corporation.**  
**I write this just for fun. I hope everyone enjoys it.**

**Dr Drakken is at it again with his trans dimensional inducer, yet this time he brings something through. what happens when a creature from another dimension gets stranded in Middleton? Rated M for adult themes and content.**

The alarm goes off in Go tower, everyone rushes in to the main room as the monitor turns on and the mayor appears on the screen.

"What can we do for you Mayor Thompson?" Hego asks.

"Electronique has escaped, she has taken my son Mark hostage and demands twenty million in cash or she will kill him."

"Don't worry Mayor, we will get your son back and teach her why crime doesn't pay."

Shego roll's her eyes. "Do you have to be so corny all the time."

"Quite Shego, this is how a hero is supposed to act, maybe if you didn't act like such a loner you would know how it feels."

"Now is not the time to be fighting Hego she has my son, and Shego im begging you, please keep your anger in check I don't want a repeat of last time."

Shego crosses her arms glaring at the mayor. "That wasn't my fault! Everyone got out safely, no one was hurt damn it! None of us expected Aviarius to have a bomb planted there, that's not his style."

"Be that as it may, just be careful please."

"Don;t worry Mayor, Team Go will get your son back. Do we know where she's hold up?"

"Yes she's in one of her old lairs on the outskirts of town. Save my son, good luck Team Go." The monitor turns off, Hego turns to the team.

"Ok team, were going to play this one by the book, we go in, gets the mayors son, capture the villain and send her back to prison where she belongs."

"How are.."

"We going."

"To surprise her?" The Wego's finish together.

"They are right Hego, knowing Electronique she will be expecting us and have some traps waiting." Mego looks up from his mirror.

"What would you suggest Mego?"

"We can always try sneaking in for a change."

"Sneaking is for cowards and criminals Shego."

Shego shakes her head. "Why do I even bother, I never wanted to do this hero thing anyway."

"She has a point Hego, whats more important? rescuing the mayors son or capturing Electronique?"

"Rescuing the mayor's son of course. Fine we will try it your way. Shego, you take one of the Wego's and sneak in, Mego, Wego and myself will go in and distract Electronique, you two get the son and get him out of there."

"What was Hego's problem with you Shego?" Kat asks

"He's a pompous arrogant jerk, always has been. If it wasn't for the meteor he wouldn't even be talking to me."

"I'm sorry Shego."

"It's ok Kat. Family important to you huh?"

"I'm half wolf, family is everything to us."

Team Go gathers in the Go jet. Shego takes her seat preparing the jet for take off, Hego comes walking into the cockpit.

"If you ever act like that in front of the mayor again, I will personally make sure you regret it."

"Fuck off Hego. You know im not afraid of you." Hego glares at her and starts to reach for her. Before he can touch her Shego pulls back on the yoke vertically taking off, as the plane takes off Hego loses his balance hitting the cockpit door behind him. Picking himself up Hego rubs his head.

"This isn't over Shego!" Hego opens the door and leaves the cockpit.

"That's where your wrong."

Flying from Go tower to Electronique's hideout takes only a few minutes, finding a clearing not far away Shego maneuvers over landing the jet in the clearing. Stepping out of the jet everyone goes over the plan one more time. Shego and Wego head out to sneak in the base. Mego shrinks down and hides in the other Mego's pocket, Hego, Mego, and Wego run off towards the hideout.

Shego and Wego make their way around the building trying to avoid the cameras. Wego taps Shego on the shoulder getting her attention. "Hey sis, looks like there is a blind spot between the cameras there."

Shego looks where he is pointing, watching the cameras turn back and forth she counts the time between cycles. "Good work little brother. We have a four maybe five second window before they turn back, we will have to go one at a time."

"Ok sis, you go first and I will follow."

Shego nods. "Ok let's do this." She watches the camera's, once they start to turn away she runs as fast as she could, when she gets close to the wall she leaps up igniting her plasma using the claws on one hand to make a hand hold on the turns around and motions for Wego to make the run on her signal.

Once she gives the signal Wego uses his duplication power to speed over to Shego and up the wall to her outstretched hand. Making his clones disappear just as the cameras turn back Shego tosses him up to the roof then climbs the wall after him.

Shego looks around the roof looking for anything out of the ordinary. "Think she might have something to alert her if someone comes this way?"

"If she's smart she will, best not to take chances right?" Shego says looking at her brother. Come on little brother, let's get the kid and get him out of here." The run over to the ventilation shaft Shego checks it for traps. Seeing nothing there she pulls the vent off and climbs inside lowering herself down, she looks left then right, hearing sounds coming from the right she heads in that direction, Wego softly lands behind and follows.

Reaching a grate Shego looks down seeing Electronique typing on her computer. She is wearing her normal electric suit, around her right bicep is a grey band with a green light on it. Wego taps Shego, she looks back as he whispers to her. "Hego is about to burst in, he wants to know if we found the kid."

"Not yet Weg, tell him Electronique is in the main room working on her computer, lets keep moving." Wego nod's passing along the information. He winces when he gets the information back from his brother. "He's screaming again." They continue moving along making as little sound as possible.

Shego passes four more grates not finding anything below, on the fifth one she finds a kid about fifteen laying on the bed. using her finger like a blowtorch, Shego starts cutting through the vent to the room, holding on to the vent with her other hand she cuts it free and pulls it in with her and Wego so it doesn't crash to the floor.

"Let Hego know we found the kid." Wego nods. Shego leans down poking her head out of the grate looking around for any cameras. Not finding any in the room concern's her. Coming back in the vent she looks at Wego. "I don't like this, why would she not have anything watching the kid?"

"What do you want to do? There breaking in as we speak." There is a loud crash coming from the other side of the hideout. "We don't have much of a choice now, lets hope things are as they seem." The crash alerted the boy in the room, he's sitting up looking around in fear. Shego lands in the room and Mark jumps back.

"Your Shego right?"

"Yes your names Mark? Come one were getting you out of here." Wego drops down landing behind Shego.

Mark shack's his head at Shego. "No you can't. She told me hat if i go to far from her, this will activate." He pulls back his collar showing silver collar with a green light on it.

Shego remembering the arm band Electronique was wearing. "Shit, it's to close to your skin for me to melt it." Just then his body jerks and he falls to the floor. Shego and Wego are there checking on him. "What happened?"

Mark breathing heavily. "A shock just went through me. I think it came from..." Before he finishes his body jerks again and a scream escapes his throat as he's on the floor thrashing. The light on his collar has turned from green to yellow.

"Wego, ask your brother what color is the light on the band on Electronique's right bicep." He nods his head and does so as another jolt is sent through Mark.

"He say's its yellow, Hego and Mego are fighting her, Hego just hit her through a data console. Why what does it mean?"

"Shit! Thats why she doesnt need any cameras in here! Tell you brother to stop Hego and Mego, the band on her arm is linked to Mark and every time the hit her he gets shocked. She will survive the fight, but Mark will not survive the electricity running through him."

"Oh no, you were right she was expecting us." A few seconds later he looks up with a look of shock in his eyes. "Mego and my brother are trying to stop Hego, but he will not listen, he keeps saying its a trick."

"That moron! let's go, we can help Mark without stopping Hego." Shego blows the door off its hinges and her and a Wego clone head back to the main chamber.

When they get to the main chamber, Hego has just sent Electronique flying across the room. Both Shego and Wego look at the band around her arm seeing the light flashing red. there are multiple Wego clones throughout the room laying on the floor. Mego see's Shego and Wego come in and run over to them.

"We can stop him Shego, he wont listen to us. If your right and that light indicates the kids bio sign, then we must stop him now."

"Your right Mego, you two get Electronique I'll stop Hego." They split up, Shego runs over with a plasma fist slugs Hego so hard he stumbles back a few feet.

"What the hell are you doing Shego? Electronique is going to get away."

"And your killing the kid! She was waiting for us, she knew we were going to come here. If Mark gets to far from her he will die, it also looks like his life is connected to what ever damage is done to Electronique. Now stop being stupid and use you head!"

"Enough with your lie's! You just want the team to fail in this, every chance you get you keep saying how much you never wanted to be a hero. So now your using this to make us look bad in front of the mayor, I wont let you get away with this!"

Hego charges forward trying to hit Shego. She doges his blow delivering a counter shot to his kidney. Hego spins bringing his arm around trying to hit Shego, she steps back trying to avoid the blow, but is barely caught on the side of her face and is sent flying back eight feet.

Shego stand's up rubbing her check her nose bleeding, she spits blood out of her mouth. Her eyes go wide seeing Wego, and Mego bringing Electronique forward, her suit sparking and a smile on her face. But what catches Shego's eye is the solid red light on her arm band.

"You should have listened to your team Hego. I may be going back to jail, for now, but I have won this day. The ever powerful Team Go failed to rescue a single boy, and in their failure killed him with their own hands." Electronique laughs out enjoying her victory.

"You lie, we would never let someone die."

"Tell yourself whatever you want Hego, but the truth is still the truth, YOU failed!"

Shego storms over to Electronique as she laughs, she chops her across the temple knocking her out. "Lets just go." She turns her head glaring at Hego with pure hatred in her eyes. The Wego that was left in the room comes walking in with Mark being carried between two clone's, the collar that was around his neck is gone leaving a burned ring around his neck.

Everyone leaves the hideout, no one saying a word. Shego starts up the jet once everyone is secure taking off heading to Go city hospital. After dropping Mark off with the doctors they fly back to Go tower. Once they land Hego storms off through the tower, Mego and the Wego's say there going to go into the city for a while, Shego head's to her room.

In her room Shego lets out a scream of frustration. "Fucking idiot! All that power and no brains to go with them!" Going over and sitting at her table, she pulls out a pice of paper and pen and writes a note.

_Dear Michael, Wesley, and Winston ._

_I'm sorry for leaving, but after today Hego will only drag us down. Give up this hero life, only thing waiting for us is suffering and death. I love all three of you but I can not stay here anymore. I will wait at the Go City bus station. If you want to escape this life and come with me meet me there at ten thirty tonight._

_Love your sister. Sarah Go._

She folds the letter up placing it in an envelope and writing Mego, and Wego on it sealing it. Going over to her closet she pulls out her bag and throwing some clothes her spare cat suits, and some personal items. closing up the bag she walks out her room walking down to Mego's room. Sliding the note under the door she walks down the hallway to the front door.

Walking down the hall she hear's Hegos voice coming from the monitor room. Changing her walk she heads to the room, she stops before the door hearing the conversation between Hego and the Mayor.

"It was not Electronique who killed your son, it was Shego. There was no evidence of a collar, just a burn mark around his neck from Shego's plasma."

"Your right Hego, the doctors confirm that my son died from the burn around his neck. The burn severed the trachea, he suffocated to death. I am placing a warrant out for Shego to be brought in for murder. Thank you for telling me what happened Hego, I'm sorry for doing this to your team."

"It's ok mayor, I'm sorry I failed to protect your son. I want Go city to know that we will protect them from all threat, even if that threat is my sister."

Shego hearing all this runs heading towards the jet. When she gets there she slams the door to the hanger closed and begins to weld it shut. once sealed she goes into the jet, opening up the transponder compartment and pulls it out. walking back down the ramp she throws the transponder on the floor and opens the roof hatch for the jet. Climbing back into the jet she takes her seat and prepares the jet for take off.

As the jet begins to take off Hego burst's through the door watching as Shego takes off and fly's away."

After she finish's the story Shego leans over laying her head on Kim's shoulder. Kim pulls her into her arms as Shego begins to cry, Kim hold Shego rocking her. As she rocks Shego Kim feels two pairs of arms wrap around both her and Shego. Shego feeling the warmth looks back to see Kat and Betty both hugging her and Kim, feeling the safety in all there arms she let's go of her pain for the first time since she left the tower she feel's safe and wanted.

Calming down Shego's crying slows. "As much as I like being surrounded by three beautiful women. Could you let me out please?"

Kat and Betty let go and sit back watching Shego wipe the tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry for brining up painful memories Shego."

"It's ok Kat, it felt good to get that off my chest. Thank you all for being here for me."

"Well love, that's what friends are for." Kim leans in and kisses Shego.

"I have to ask though, I can understand Kat and Kim comforting me, I honestly never expected you to be here for me Betty."

Both Betty and Kat smile at Shego. "You haven't figured it out yet Shego? Us four are the only ones of our kind in this world, no matter what we will always be there for each other."

"Betty's right Shego, you already have me forever. Now we have two people who care about us, and we care about them just as much."

With fresh tears spilling from her eyes Shego smile's at everyone. "Thank you all. Now I have one major important question to ask you."

"Whats that Shego?" Kat asks.

"When do we eat?" Everyone laugh's hard.


	11. Chapter 11 Training and Fun

**Chapter 11 Training and Fun**

**Kim Possible, and other characters are property of the Walt Disney corporation.**  
**I write this just for fun. I hope everyone enjoys it.**

**Dr Drakken is at it again with his trans dimensional inducer, yet this time he brings something through. what happens when a creature from another dimension gets stranded in Middleton? Rated M for adult themes and content.**

As everyone eat's, they all joke and talk with each other, telling stories about when they were younger, Shego talks about some of the times she fought with Kim and times when Drakken failed before he was able to get started.

"Thinks it's just him trying to be evil is why he failed so much?"

"I think your right Princess, he's a smart man, but evil is not really his thing." Everyone has a good time, Kat doses the fire and they cuddle with their mate and go to sleep. The next morning Kat wakes up unwrapping herself from Betty.

"Mmmmm come back to bed babe."

"Sorry love, we have work to do today." Kat leans down taking Betty's head in her hands giving her a deep kiss. Even in her early morning haze Betty returns the kiss coming awake.

"Who says coffee's the best way to wake up in the morning?"

"Coffee drinkers." Kat grins helping Betty up.

"And whats wrong with coffee drinkers?" Stirring from her red-headed pillow Shego sits up looking over to Betty and Kat.  
"Why are we waking up this early?"

"Nothing's wrong with coffee drinkers, were getting up sleepy head so you and Kim can learn to better control your forms. Plus I thought you would like to come along hunting."

Kim sits up hearing the word hunting. "how different is it from our chrinos form?"

Betty smiles stretching "It's a wonderful feeling Kim, you thought the run through the woods was fun, wait till you feel the thrill of tracking and taking down your prey."

Kim and Shego share a look then look back to Kat. "Ok let's do it."

Kat laughs as Betty shifts to her lupus form. "Well first things first, you need to change to your lion and tiger forms. Just like you shifted back last night Shego, picture the form in your mind then will your body to match it."

Kim fall to all fours as she shifts to her feline form. A few seconds later Shego falls forward in her feline form. Shego looks around sniffing the air. "Ok this is cool. whats next oh not so furry leader?"

Kat and Kim giggle at Shego's comment, Betty looks confused not understanding feline. Kat opens the mental link between them all and shifts to her lupus form. "Sorry Betty, I have to teach you Bastet."

"How do you know Bastet Kat?"

"Mara was a white tiger Kim. And to answer your question Shego. Now we run!" All four take off running through the woods, Kat leads them further in taking different path the yesterday. Kat slows down and comes to a stop, sniffing the air her tail starts wagging.

"What do you smell Kat?" Kim sniffing the air catching the scent. "Whatever it is I want!"

Betty's tail starts wagging with Kat's as she picks up the scent.

"Well don't keep us in suspense, what are you smelling?" Shego looks between the three.

"Wild Boar. This will be fun. Lets go!" Kat takes off running, everyone follows behind her. Getting close to the source of the boars scent. "Slow down everyone." They all slow down, and start moving slowly towards the boar.

"Ok Kim, Shego, you two come from the front, Betty and I will sneak around and prevent them from escaping."

Kim and Shego nod getting lower to the ground ready to pounce. Betty and Kat make their way around the boar. Trotting past Kat smiles. "There are three here. were eating good today."

"Why don't we kill them in our chrinos forms?" Shego asks.

"Trust me Shego, the thrill you get from this will tell you why." Betty nearly purrs.

"Kim Shego you ready?"

"Just give the signal." Shego reply's.

"Ready, willing, and able!"

Kat gives the signal and they all leap out, Kim tackles one boar latching on to its throat biting hard crushing boars windpipe. Shego pounces on another boar using her momentum to take the boar down, quickly biting the boar's throat killing it in one bite. Both Kat and Betty take the last boar, being smaller than Kim and Shego, taking the boar down takes a little longer, but with both of them working together they bring the boar down.

"That was spanken!"

"You were right Betty, that was a rush." They gather up their prizes and head back to camp. After eating Kat helps Kim, Betty, and Shego control the forms, it doesn't take long for everyone to control their changes. While in her feline form Shego decides to have some fun. She makes her way behind Betty and playfully tackles her. Betty lets out a yip as she finds herself under Shego.

"Tag your it!" Shego laughs as she takes off running. Kim and Kat look at each other then back to Betty and start running as well.

"Oh no you don't! Get back here!" Betty giggling takes off after Kim. Everyone has the time of their life playing, Kim, Shego, and Betty take full advantage of their form, Shego and Kim bounces of a tree to change direction, Betty ambushing them when they get to close.

After an hour and half of laughing and running everyone is back in front of the pond catching their breath. "Can you imagine what Agent Du would thing if he knew I was out running around the forest naked playing tag with three other naked women?"

"Um lucky woman?" Shego says starting everyone to laugh all over again. Shego leans over to Kim whispering in her ear, Kim looks at Shego whispering back sneaking a glance over at Kat and Betty before grinning and nodding at Shego.

Betty notices them whispering. "What are you two planning now?"

"Actually Betty, Shego wanted to ask you to something. Hey this is your idea, you ask them."

For the first time that they have seen, Shego seems nervous about what she wants to ask. In a calm voice Betty gets Shego's attention. "Hey, you can ask us anything. I doubt their is anything you could ask that would surprise us."

"She's right Shego. You can ask us anything." Kat smiles.

Shego takes a deep breath. "Ok. there is one thing I would like to do just never thought Kimme would go for it."

"Don't go turning this on me. Anyway, it sounds like fun. now spill it."

"Way to have my back Princess."

Kim laughs. "Either you spill it or ill ask them!"

Betty leans over to Kat. "Any idea what she might be asking?"

"I have one idea. If I'm right I will know whose spirit she has."

"Who are you thinking it is?"

Kat holds up her hand with the scar. "If I'm right, it's my sister Freya."

"One day you will have to tell me more about your world and your pack."

"Gladly. So Shego, what do you want to ask?"

"Fine! would you two have a four-way with me and Kim?"

Betty's jaw drops when Shego ask's her question. Kat reach's over closing her mouth and whispering in her ear. "Yep its Freya."

"Why us Shego?" Betty asking.

Kim raises her hand. "I can answer that one. In the time we have spent together, both of you are closer to us then she really knows, and she would rather do this with people she trusted then some random stranger."

Betty looks back at Kat. "And your really ok with this?"

Kat smiles taking Betty in her arms. "Hey if you don't want to do this, that will be that."

"Just a one time thing right?"

"Unless you like it Betty."

"Not helping Shego." Kim pokes her.

Betty looks at Shego laughing at Kim's poke. "Ok just this one time."

"So how do we get this started?" Kim ask's.

Kat leans and whispers to Betty, getting a laugh and a nod. "Well the simple way would be this. Shego, just go with the flow." Kat crawls over to Kim and kisses her. Shocked at first Kim relaxes into the kiss returning it.

"Hey! This was my idea...how...come...she" Seeing Shego getting flustered holding her head, Betty heads over capturing her lips. Shego enjoys the kiss then starts to fondle Betty getting aggressive as Kat's pheromones start to drive Shego wild.

In the hospital one the air force base.

Ron has been unconscious for two days since they brought him in. His injury's were minor, he had a minor concussion. As Agent Will Du is going over his chart, Ron opens his eye's seeing him reading his chart.

"Agent Du?" Ron says weakly.

"Yes Mr Stoppable, how are you feeling?" Standing there in his GJ uniform.

"Like I need a Naco injection. How long have I been here?"

"You have been here for two days now. Is Dr Director ok? We haven't heard from her for two days."

"I'm sure she's ok Agent Du, shes with Kim, Kat and Shego."

"Well we haven't heard from any of them either. We found their car on the out skirts of town, no sign of foul play it was parked at the entrance of the forest."

"Well I'm sorry Agent Du I don't know where they could have gone."

"Thank you Mr Stoppable, if anything comes to mind let me know."

"Agent Du, you can try asking Master Wolfgang, he's Kat's father he might know where they are."

"Thank you again Mr Stoppable." Agent Du sets the Clipboard down and leaves the room.

After Agent Du leaves the room Ron sits up. "Where are you KP? Are you ok?" Ron begins to think. "Ok Mystical Monkey powers, I need your help." Ron closes his eyes as he try's to meditate. To anyone watching they would see his body glowing blue.

Ron hears the sounds of a waterfall as a sense of peace and calm washes over him. Ron opens his eyes seeing a beautiful waterfall and pond. He looks around enjoying the evening view. "Wow, what is this place?" Hearing the sounds of someone mumbling Ron turn's looking for the source. He stops when he finds the source of the sound, his jaw drops when he see's all four women naked and sleeping on the grass tangled together, legs and arms wrapped around each other.

Closing his eyes. "Hey KP!"

Mumbling. "Ron, were trying to sleep here." Kim's eyes snap open, trying to get up and failing she remember's the event of the night and seeing she is wedged between Shago and Betty she decides to lay there. "Um Ron, how did you find us?"

"It looks like I astral projected myself to you. I wasn't expecting the pile of naked women.

"Kimmie, im having a good dream whats all the noise?" Shego opening one eye. "Oh good the dream is a reality." Shego tightens her hold on Kim.

"Um Ron can you like project your self later? like when were actually awake. I'm happy your well and awake, but now's not a good time."

"Ok KP, just so you know, I don't think I'll be getting this image out of my head anytime soon."

Ron focus his thoughts and the sound of the waterfall fades, when he opens his eyes he is back in the hospital room. "Ok that was interesting." Ron pushes the com button next to his bed. A minutes later a nurse walks in. "Yes Mr Stoppable?"

"Is Agent Du still here? If he is can you ask him to come to my room?"

"I think he is still here, I'll go get him. Do you need anything else?"

"Double Naco combo grande size?"

The nurse giggles. "I will see what I can do." The nurse leaves to look for Agent Du.

Ten minutes later Agent Du walks back into Ron's Room. "You asked to see me Mr Stoppable?"

"Yes, I wanted to tell you everyone is safe and sound."

"How do you know this Mr Stoppable?"

"Please call me Ron, Mr Stoppable sounds like my dad."

"Ok Ron. How do you know everyone is safe?"

"I kind of astral projected myself there after you left."

"Do you know exactly where they are?"

"Sorry, didn't get a chance to ask where they were. I can try to give them a message in the morning for you."

Agent Du thinks about it for a minute. "I guess. Let Dr Director know that Gemini has been spotted in town, he's takeing up residence at a place called Wolfgang Arms."

"Ok I'll let her know. Anything else?"

"Just that Alexia has been spotted boarding a plane with a large package and a box with a bio-hazard sticker on it."

"Kat must have been right, she did follow us. I'll tell her."

"Thank you Ron. I will let you get some rest."

"I've rested for two-days, I want to get out of here."

"I'll see what I can do for you. Good night Ron."

The next morning everyone wakes up still tangled up together. Stretching as best the could, some winces of pain are heard.

"So Betty. Did you have fun last night?" Shego ask's then Kisses Kim. "Morning princess."

Kat watches as Betty blushes at the question, Kat leans in kissing Betty. "Morning my love."

Returning the kiss. "Mmm morning love. Ok Shego, last night was fun. But I think I will keep my mate to myself."

Kim returns Shego's kiss. "Morning babe. Ok I think we all can cross that one-off our list's. All I have to say about last night is WOW!"

Everyone nods sharing Kim's about last night. they slowly un-wrap themselves. "You didn't say anything about yourself Betts!" Shego grins as they all laugh.

Betty looking at her shoulder. "Shego you bit me."

As Shego laughs Kim sees the claw marks on her back. "Well her bite goes with your claws Betty."

"No I think those might be mine." Kat says seeing the marks on Betty's back. "Ok we really did have fun last night." They all look over each other seeing what they did last night. After a refreshing bath they sit down to eat.

"Hey Kim, did I hear Ron's voice last night?" Kat ask's.

Betty and Shego look up. "Yes Kat, he projected his self here last night while we were asleep. I don't think he saw much, I was kind of stuck last night."

"Well its good he's awake."

"I'm glad to know you care Kat."

Kat and Betty turn to see a blue glowing Ron standing with his back to them. "Would you all mind putting some clothes on please." Even though he is blue, everyone can see red forming on his cheeks.

Kat motions for everyone to lay on the belly's, they follow suit looking at Ron. "Of course I care Ron, you're a friend right? Ok Ron you can turn around."

Ron turns seeing the girls laying down, trying to avoid looking at the ass's. "Thank you Kat, yeh I Guess we are friends. What is this place?"

"A private get away from the regular world. when your out we will bring you here."

"You do know that means we wont be as free."

"Well I'm sorry Shego, he is part of our group right?"

"Yeh yeh he is."

"Ok what is going on here?" Ron looking at everyone confused.

"We will explain later Ron, how are you feeling?"

"Doing better Kat, I've been asleep for two days, what have I missed? Other then you four being so close."

"Not much, we've been here training mostly, I've helped them control there changes." Kat tell's him about the hunting trips.

"So KP and Shego are like you and Dr Director?"

"Similar Ron, I'm a lion and Shego is a tiger."

"And your ok with this?"

"It's who we are now Stoppable. Anyway, you wouldn't believe how good it feels to just run."

Ron look at Shego and Kim seeing the look's on there faces as they think of running. "It's really that good Shego?"

"Ron, your my best friend, if I could share this feeling with you I would. I can think of only two things that beat it out." Kim look's at Shego saying the last part.

Ron covers his ears. "I don't need to hear what those two are KP." Everybody laugh's loudly watching Ron."

"Ron relax, were just having fun."

Ron just shakes his head. "Dr Director, I have a message for you from Agent Du."

Betty calms down. "What does he say?"

"He wanted me to tell you that Gemini has been-" Ron back's away as a deep growl escapes Betty's throat. Kat wraps her arms around Betty whispering in her ear. "Betty calm down, don;t let your rage control you."

Kim and Shego follow Kat's lead trying to help calm down Betty.

"Did I say something wrong?"

Kat look's up at Ron for a second. "We were going to work on rage today, it seems you inadvertently found Betty's trigger. Shhh love, calm down, listen to our voices. For now, lets not mention that name."

Betty slowly calms down, Kat, Kim, and Shego still hold her. Kat looks at Ron. "Don't mention that name, but what else did Agent Du say?"

"Well, he said that he's in town at a place called Wolfgang arms."

This time Kat growls. "Where?!"

Ron Back up further. "A place called Wolfgang arms."

Her growl gets a little louder. "What do you say ladies, we go hunting tonight?"

"I say we do it. I want to introduce him to the new me." Betty says.

"How come I have the feeling I just signed someone death warrant?"

"We don't kill people Ron, don't worry."

"Ok that's good. Also Alexia was spotted getting on a plane with a lager package and a bio-hazard case. You have any idea what she has?"

Betty look's up. "I saw her stab your leg before she ran away."

Kat looks up sharply. "You don't think she took one of the werewolves that was running away do you?"

"What if she got away with some of your blood Kat?"

"Wouldn't do her much good Shego, the lab boys at GJ weren't able to do anything with my blood were they Betty?"

"I haven't heard anything from them, I will ask them when we get back."

"Hey Ron we will come visit you soon ok?"

"I will hold you to that KP."

"Hey Ron, is Agent Du still there with you?"

"Yes he is Kat, why?"

Kat grins at Ron creeping him out a little. "I need him to start a rumor for us. If he's looking for Betty here, let it slip that she's camping in the woods north-west of the town."

"Um ok Kat, why do you want him to find you here?"

"Oh he's not coming here Ron, if he takes the bait he will be going far away from here."

Ron seeing how his best friend and Shego have changed since the fight. Watching how they comfort Betty like they have been best friend for years, even seeing Betty accept their comfort and thanking them. Ron turns his head feeling left out, as he turns he catches the look of sympathy on Kat's face as she looking at him.

"I'm sorry Ron, we will explain when we see you ok?"

Ron nod's as his astral form begins to fade.

Kim watches as Ron fades. "Think he will be ok?"

"I hope so Kim."

"Well love, if were going hunting tonight, what do we need to learn for tonight?" With a serious look on her face Betty ask's.

Kat nods. "Well, as you all have seen you need to understand the rage inside you, and find what will trigger your rage."

"Well we just found out my trigger."

"And you know two things that will set me off. I do know we all share one trigger."

"What's that Kat?" Shego ask's.

"Seeing our mate in trouble or being hurt. Now, what you need to do is learn when to fight it, and when to let it out." For the rest of the day Kat helps them with their rage, and teaching them some of her gifts.

Ron back in his body opens his eyes and see Master Wolfgang sitting on the chair next to his bed. "M-Master Wolfgang? what are you doing here?"

"Well Ron, Kat asked me to look in on you while you were recuperating. I'm glad to see your awake and using your gift. What message did my daughter give to you?"

"She asked a rumor be spread about Dr Director camping in the north-western woods. Kat asked you to check in on me? Why would she do that?"

"Because she cares Ron, believe it or not. If you weren't injured Ron you would have gone with them to train and bond."

"Bond? As in tangled bodies bonding?"

Wolfgang laugh's wiping a tear from his eye. "No Ron, I'm talking about learning more about your friends, finding things in common, comforting your friend's in their time of need. True bonding Ron does not involve sex."

"But its only been two days, how can you bond in so little time?"

"Whats really wrong Ron?"

Ron lets out a sigh. "It feel's like I'm being left behind. Like Kat is trying to take my place as best friend."

"What give's you that idea Ron?"

"You didn't see them Master Wolfgang, they were different. I mean even Shego, she never liked Betty, and yet Kim and her were right there hugging Dr Director like she was-"

"Someone they cared about? Tell me this Ron, were they happy to see you when you went to them?"

"I think so, Kat promised she would bring me to where they were when I got out of the hospital."

"You think so? Do you have such little faith in your best friend?"

Ron opens his mouth then shuts it thinking.

"Ron, what is really bothering you?"

"It's what you said, about them changing being like Kat. During the Fight I saw Dr Director had become a grey wolf like Kat, then I was afraid it would happen to Kim."

"Why would you be afraid? If she has changed, that just means the spirit inside her awoke. She is still your best friend Ron."

"She has changed, I saw it in her eyes when she mention hunting, she looked so, so."

"Happy? Let me ask you this. How do you feel when you use your monkey power?"

"Well it feels good, feel's like I can do almost anything. It feel's-" Ron looks up at Wolfgang as the pieces fall into place in his mind. "Right."

Wolfgang just smiles and nods. "Do you still think that Kat is trying to take your place?"

Ron blushes. "No. I was being stupid."

Wolfgang stands up. "No Ron, being nervous or scared are not signs of stupidity. Just know that you are not alone ok?"

"Thank you Master Wolfgang. Where are you going?"

"Well Have to go start that rumor right? get some rest, im sure they will let you out of here soon."

**A/N Thank you all for reading, im sorry if this chapter is a little slower than the rest, some action will be coming next chapter. Thank everyone who has reviewed my earlier chapters please review. if your curious let me know if you would like a full background story for Katrina. Till next time.**


	12. Chapter 12 Ambush

ter 12 Ambush

Kim Possible, and other characters are property of the Walt Disney corporation.  
I write this just for fun. I hope everyone enjoys it.

Dr Drakken is at it again with his trans dimensional inducer, yet this time he brings something through. what happens when a creature from another dimension gets stranded in Middleton? Rated M for adult themes and content.

Gemini leader of WEE is walking around the penthouse apartment he is using as his temporary base. Looking around the wall's are painted light green with tree's, and plants painted on the wall's giving it a forest look. Throughout the apartment there is soft forest sounds giving the place a peaceful atmosphere, in the living room is a brown couch with two painting's above it. The painting on the left is of a Mara sitting cross-legged with her eye's closed meditating a pair of incense burners on ether side of her with the smoke gathering above her.

The right painting is of Mara and Katrina standing holding hands wearing a matching pair of Greek robes, they are standing in a forest glade with a shaft of moonlight shinning down on them. A big screen T.V. is on the opposite wall from the sofa with a full home entertainment system, a black two person hammock is set up in front of the window. Walking into the master bedroom there is a four-post queen sized bed with an ivory bed canopy covering the bed. Walking out looking at Beta. "Our you sure this is the person we are looking for lives here?"

"Yes sir. Katrina Lorich, married to Mara Lorich, Kinokti California, father is a Master Wolfgang."

Taking a deep breath. "If she is married to this Mara. HOW can she be dating and sleeping with Betty?! Someone who lives half way across the country?"

"I'm sorry sir, according to the information that we received, this is the person that it mentions."

Grumbling. "They better be right. So if there here, where are they?" Just then Delta come in the front door, saluting Gemini. "Delta tell me you have some good news?"

"Yes sir. After talking to this Master Wolfgang, he informed us that his daughter is camping with Betty, Kim Possible, and Shego in the north-west area of the woods."

"You're sure the information is reliable?"

"Yes sir. There car is parked at the entrance of the wood, and there are feint tracks heading in that direction."

"Good, bring them to me, alive understand?"

Beta and Delta Salute. "Yes sir."

Back in the forest the sun has set bathing the forest in star and moonlight. Kat and everyone are getting ready for their hunt. Kim putting on her spare mission clothes, Betty with her GJ uniform, and Shego with her signature green and black cat suit. Checking their weapons Kim now has both blades from Kat, Shego stays with her lightsaber, and Betty her fusion pistols.

"Hey Kat, I have an idea for tonight."

"Whats your plan Shego?"

"Call me Sarah. Lets leave our weapons here, play a game. Let's see who can take out the most goons without being detected." Shego grins.

Kim, Betty, and Kat think it over. Kim grins and takes off her blades setting them in the ground. "That sounds like fun. There only human after all, and these are our woods."

Betty takes her guns off setting them with Kim's blades. "If i see Gemini, I"m probably going to shoot him if I have these with me. Also that does sound fun."

Kat smiles and starts to take her armor off. "Well the pack has spoken, since were going to have fun, I'll leave my armor here and just use my synthsuit." Pulling out her synth bracelet from one of the bag Kat puts it on and types in a few key strokes. The nanites go over her body leaving a black skin-tight stealth suit over her body.

"Ok then, don't forget Your clothes are now bonded to you, so when you shift they wont rip. So Sarah, sence this is your plan, what are the rules for the hunt?"

"Ok rules are simple, whoever can take down the most goons without being spotted will get a free trip for them and their mate to anywhere they want courtesy of Air Shego. The two that have the lowest will be the winners maids for the weekend."

"Complete with maid outfits Sarah?"

"Of course Betty, where would the fun be if we didn't go all the way?" Shego laughs.

"Well Sarah if were going to do that why not make it naughty maid outfits?" Kat suggests getting a surprised look from Kim and Betty.

"Great idea. Naughty maids it is then."

They all shift to their lupus/feline forms and head to the entrance of the forest. When they get to the entrance the scent of people hits their senses. Kim speaks up first. "Well their heading to where you said Kat, smells like maybe twenty goons came through here."

"From the smell of it Kimmie, they are well armed, this just got a bit more interesting." The four take off into the woods following the smell of the intruders. It doesn't take long for them to catch up to the intruders. Shego grins at the other three. "Well, let the games begin."

Everyone splits off going their own direction. Betty is the first to make her move, rushing by the last goon in her crinos form placing her paw over his mouth and carrying him off into the forest without making a sound. Kat runs in from the direction Betty went grabbing two goon and leaping into the trees with them. Kim jumps down from a tree landing silently behind a goon covering his face carrying him into the trees.

One of the goon turns around seeing his buddy's have vanished. "Hey whats going on?" Everyone turns around shinning there light behind them. "Where are they?"

"I don't know sir, I turned around and they were gone."

With there backs turned Shego come up behind the two in the front covering there mouth's and disappearing in the woods. Betty tosses a branch over there heads forcing them to turn towards the sound. As they turn she moves in grabbing two more and leaping into the trees. Turning the goon notice that four more are gone and start to panic, shinning ther elights into the trees, and all around them.

"This is getting good." Shego purrs over their mind link. Making sure none of her pack is in the direction she's looking, Shego picks up a rock and tosses it to the side of the goons. When it hits they all turn and open fire in that direction. Shego swings down from her perch taking out two more leaving there unconscious bodies for their friends to find.

When they turn and see two of their friends out cold on the ground, they start to back away looking everywhere they can. Kat drops behind them knocking out one of them and taking two into the forest. Two goons trip over the unconscious body, seeing yet another one taken out they turn and start to run back to the entrance. Kim seeing an opening comes out from the tree grabbing two as they run past taking dragging them with her.

Kat and Shego both run in snagging two goons each taking them into the forest. The last goon shouts over his shoulder. "Were almost at the exit guys, just a little further. As he gets closer to the entrance Kim and betty both step out in front of him in their human forms watching as he comes to a stop in front of them. Before he can bring his gun up Kim delivers a kick to his sternum knocking him back two feet. As he raises the gun a pair of hands grab him by his shoulder as another take the gun from his hands.

"A-A-Are you going to kill me?"

Betty walks up glaring at him. "Unlike your boss, we don't kill helpless people."

Kim walks up standing next to Betty. "So are you going to make this easy for you."

Shego pokes he head next to his. "Or are you going to make this hard?"

The goon looks between Kim, and Betty as Kat walks into his field of view holding his gun. "W-W-What do you want to know?"

Betty leans close to his face. "Where is Gemini?"

"He's back at the apartment building on the top floor."

"Anything we need to know?" Shego asks.

"He-He has a hostage that we picked up in Middleton. She's being held in what looks like a dojo in the apartment."

"Who is this hostage? and is she rigged with anything?" Betty growls in his face. Kat puts a hand on her shoulder calming her down. "For your sake your answer better be the right one."

He visibly trembles in Shego's grip keeping his eyes on Betty afraid to look away. "She is some blonde girl who has been seen with you all. Nothing is rigged on her, she's just tied up in the room. C-Can I go now?"

"So he kidnapped Tara. Well things have changed now. By the way Shego, I won."

"Ok so we rescue her beat up Gemini and be home for drinks. You cheated somehow Kat!" They all Laugh at Shego, the goons eyes are wide for a second as Shego knocks him out.

"Now now Shego, I won fair and square. I used what everyone else used." They make a few trips back into the woods bringing out the unconscious goon and setting them outside the woods. Betty pulls her cell out from the car and call Agent Du. Kim pulls out her Kimmunicater sending a message to her parents letting her know she's camping with everyone.

Betty hangs up her cell. "GJ will be here soon to pick up the trash, Agent Du will be joining us by the apartments with back up in-case we need them. Do you think the place is the same as it was in your world?"

"Maybe, I can get us in through the roof, but I"m not sure of the layout in this world. Crap, we should have asked how many more goons he has back there." Kat paces thinking.

"Hey Kat, do you think Tara is like us?"

"I don't think so Kim, dad would have mentioned something about her not being here with us. Let's go rescues Ron's girlfriend." They hop in the car and drive back into town. When they get to town Agent Du is waiting for them a block away from the apartments.

"Dr Director, it's good to see your well."

"You to Agent Du. Is everyone in place?"

"Yes ma'am, just waiting on your order."

"Actually Agent Du, Kat is incharge of this op."

Agent Du is surprised for a minute before regaining his composure. "What are your orders Agent Lorich."

Kat feel's the dislike from him with Betty putting her incharge. "Well Agent Du, you already know this is a hostage situation, first and foremost priority is rescuing Tara. Second is making sure that Gemini doesn't get away. What I need you and your men to do is cover the streets and have some men on the adjacent roof tops, Gemini must not get away. Betty, Kim, Shego, and myself will sneak in through the roof, once were in give us ten minutes and send in a team through the front, watch out for any of his henchmen. Any question?"

Agent Du inwardly smiles at her plan. Kim and everyone all nod agreeing with her plan. They all break and head off to put the plan into motion. Kat, Kim, Betty, and Shego leap to the roof of the apartments looking around. Not seeing anyone on the roof they head over to the roof access panel, Shego uses her skill to pick the lock and open it quietly. Kat and Shego both listen using their heightened senses to listen for anyone near by. Not hearing anyone they silently drop into the apartment, looking left and right Kat sniffs the air. "This way" she says through there link and heads down the hall to the right. Passing two doors Kat comes to a stop at the third door down the hall and places her ear to the door.

Shego comes up checking the door for any surprises, finding none she cracks the door open looking in, finding padded walls opening the door all the way they see Tara sitting in the middle of the room. Tara looks up seeing them. "Don't come in here. I'm sitting on a pressure plate, any more weight will set it off."

"Think you can get her out of there Shego?"

"Yeh ill just need some time."

"Ok, you work on that, Kim will watch your back. Betty and I will go get Gemini."

Kim and Shego nod as Betty and Kat head back down the hallway.

Making their way to living room Kat and Betty over hear Gemini yelling at his troops. "What do you mean we lost contact with them? Twenty armed men against four women, and we lost contact with them?!"

"Sir we just received a message from Global Justice."

"What did they say?"

"They say to turn over our hostage and surrender."

"WHAT?! How do they know about the hostage?"

"You need to train your men better Gemini. It was pathetically easy to take them out." Kat says as Betty and her walk into the living room.

"So instead of my men bringing you to me, you decide to walk into the lion's den yourself. GET THEM!"

Ten Wee agent's raise there weapons and close in on Kat and Betty.

"I need more time, can you two stall him?" Shego says over the link.

"Well do what we can Shego." Betty replies.

Kat and Betty raise their hands over their head surrendering. "You never learn dear sister. No matter what you do, you will never be able to beat me. Now restrain them and go tell those Global Justice lackeys not to try anything funny or their dear leader will pay for it." One of the guards heads down stairs to deliver the message, four others come up and handcuff Betty and Kat, they sit Betty on the couch and begin to strap Kat to a table they have set up.

Walking over to the table Gemini runs a finger along Kat's body. "Dear Betty, I thought you would have learned from the last time. I guess this time I will have to remind you."

"Why are you doing this to her? What is your problem?"

"Why am I doing this? It's simple, no matter what I did, our parents always treated her like she could do no wrong. It was like I never existed to them!"

"That's a lie! Our parents loved you as much as they loved me, but you were so self-centered you couldn't see that."

"If that's true sister, when they passed why was I not even in there will?"

"Because you ran away when you were fifteen to start this organization of yours! They thought you were dead. Better they think you dead then hurting people for money." They both bicker back and forth about one thing or another, the bickering distracts Betty enough to keep from raging.

"Betty bought you a little more time Shego."

"Thanx Kat, I've almost got it."

Gemini turn from Betty back to Kat. "Enough of your lies. You took everything away from me, now I will take everything away from you." Gemini pulls out a syringe, cutting open Kat's sleeve, finding the vein he fill the syringe. "I heard an interesting rumor about you, this will be used for some interesting experiments."

"Heard a rumor about me? From who?"

"Oh who I heard it from is not important. What you should be worried about is."pulling out a serrated knife holding it in front of Kat. "What will your last words to your girlfriend be?"

"Kat, Betty. We got Tara, teach them a lesson."

"Will you grant me one last thing to say to her?" Kat ask's Gemini.

Gemini smirks down at her. "Go ahead, tell her how much you lOVE her." He laughs deeply emphasizing love.

"Hey babe, you tired of this yet?""

"Just waiting on you my love." Betty reach's up grabbing the goon on her left and tossing him into the goon on her right. Gemini turns and see Betty standing there with two guards laying on the floor and the pieces of her cuffs hanging from her wrist's. "How did you?" As he says that he hears two metallic snaps come from behind him.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?"

Gemini spins around stabbing the table but finding Kat is off and behind the table as the blade hits the surface of the table.  
"For a moment yes, I thought it would be that easy. But im not stupid. I planed for this little eventuality." Pulling out a small remote, he waves it in front Kat. "One press of this button, and your little friend goes up in flames."

"Her name is Tara you big idiot! While you were talking she has been freed and is perfectly safe from you. All that's left is you and you worthless henchmen."

"I wouldn't say that Miss Director." Kat and Betty turns to see two women walk out of the bedroom. Getting a good look at them they see they are twins, Both have sky blue eyes, shoulder length blonde hair, the one thing separating the to is that one has her hair combed to the left and the other to the right. Both are wearing skin-tight neck to toe black catsuits, one of the twins is holding a pair of tonfa's, and the other has a pair of katar's.

"See my dear sister, I planed for everything. Now Mary, Marie, don't kill my sister, just maim her a little. Make sure she watches as you kill her girlfriend."

The twins nod as they split up, Mary with her tonfas heads for Betty, and Marie heads for Kat.

"Blade or staff? We need to get these two out of here and fight them outside, follow my lead ok?" Kat says through the mental link.

"Blade. Lets go."

Kat and Betty bolt to the window by the hammock, Kat crashes through the window seeing the balcony banister she jumps up to it shifting her legs as Betty jumps onto her back she leaps up to the roof. Betty jumps off her back as Kat materializes her naginata, she grabs the lade and twists separating the blade from the staff and hands it to Betty.

Betty shifts to her glabro form, as they both take a fighting stance. As they do the twins come leaping on to the roof. "Kim, Shego, once Tara is safe, make sure Gemini doesn't escape."

"No problem Kat, Agent Du has Tara, His team's heading into the building now. Were on our way back." Kim tell's her.

"Kat think we have any chance of taking these two alive?"

"I don't think so Betty, these two are pros, and I'm sure they have something to prevent them from being taken alive, but we can try."

The twins make their move meditatively putting Kat and Betty on the defensive. Betty works fast to bring her blade up blocking the tonfas. Kat use's her staff to block thew incoming katar attacks. Kat and Betty try to counter attack but the twins see it coming and adjust their attack to prevent the counter.

Mary delivers a series of strikes, Betty blocks the attacks looking for an opening. Seeing Betty's attention is on her moves, Mary brings both tonfas down on Betty, she brings up her blade to block, as she does Mary kicks her in the sternum knocking her back a few feet.

Marie is trying to get past Kat's defense, she swings her staff at Marie, she blocks the blow and counters with one of her own. Kat brings up the other end of her staff to block Marie's blow. Heating the blow landing on Betty she sends a mental message to her.

"Betty switch partners when I touch you."

Kat reaches back steadying Betty and they both turn to their new opponent. The twins are surprised for a second, but recover quickly and re-engage the two. Marie slashes at Betty, she brings her blade up in time to block the blow, Marie keeps the pressure on Betty's blade bringing her other katar in trying to stab Betty's leg. Betty steps back trying to avoid the katar, but as she does her pressure on the other katar lessons and Marie is able to slice her belly. Betty see's this knowing she can't avoid all the attack's she decides to risk a move and falls backwards as the tip of the katar lightly cuts her flesh, the wound burns as Betty rolls coming back to her feet facing Marie.

Kat and Mary are keeping each other on their toes. Mary's attacks are fast and fierce, every time she attacks Kat is there to block the attack. Kat presses her attack, Mary block's her attacks watching her movements. Kat swing her staff at Mary's midsection, Mary was waiting for it and using her tonfa deflects the blow above her as she ducks down striking faster than Kat can respond she uses her tonfa and hits her in the knee. Kat screams in pain and falls to one knee, quickly bringing up her staff to block Mary's incoming assault.

Betty gets up pressing her attack against Marie, she brings her katars up to block the attacks. Betty launches a series of attacks, taking a few more cuts in the process, her gamble pays off as she steps inside Marie's defense letting her deliver a deep slash across hey belly. Marie stumbles back holding her abdomen.

Kat on one knee is doing her best to defend herself, Mary is not letting up on her assault. Kat changes up her attack, when she is able to counter Kat switch s from her quick strikes to slower but more powerful strikes. As she swings her staff, at the last seconds her arms shifts for a second adding more power to her strike, when Mary blocks the attack she is driven back a few steps from the force of the blow. Kat stands up limping closer to Mary about to strike again when Mary stumbles back holding her abdomen dropping one of her tonfa's

"Surrender." Betty tell's Marie.

Marie ready's her katar using one arm she attacks Betty. With the one arm Betty has an easier time defending against her attacks. The loss of blood is starting to effect Marie, her attacks are getting slower, the cuts on Betty are starting to have the same effect. Marie winces in pain as something hit her good arm, that was all the opening Betty needed, she slash's her across the arm forcing her to drop the Katar. Betty step's close and kick's it away before Marie is able to pick it back up.

Mary recovers glancing over at her sister, Kat notices the glance but doesn't take her eye's off of Mary. Picking up her tonfa she resumes her attack on Kat, seeing the danger her sister is in Mary's attacks become more frequent and savage. Kat block's the attacks as they come in waiting for her moment, Mary is getting frustrated not getting through Kat's defense. Her frustration growing give's Kat the opening she need's, shifting her arms she counters using her strength to knock her back, as Mary stumbles back, Kat spins around and with all her strength swings her staff at Mary's body. Mary see's the attack coming and brings her tonfa up to block. What she wasn't counting on was the force behind the blow, when Kat's staff met the tonfas the blow shatters the tonfas, the force of the blow send Mary back five feet and her right arm hanging limp at her side.

As Kat limps forward she see's Mary wince in pain then holds her right arm just above the wrist. Kat look's back seeing Marie holding her arm in the same place, and holding her abdomen.

"I see, you each feel what the other feels. Give up, you both have lost."

Mary and Marie meet each others eye's then nod to each other, biting down on a hollow tooth in their mouths, the twins collapse to the ground as a white foam comes out of their mouths. Betty turns and walks over to Kat as she limps over to her. Both women sit down on the roof using each others back for support. Kim and Shego come up to the roof seeing them sitting back to back on the roof.

"Well I see you two had fun." Shego comments.

Kat and Betty look over seeing burn marks and both Kim and Shego. "About as much fun as you two had." Kat reply's.

"Betts, you never said your brother had rocket fingers."

"Sorry Sarah, I didn't think you would have such a hard time with him." Everyone has a good laugh, Kim and Shego help Betty and Kat down to the street where Agent Du is waiting with a hummer to take them to the air base to rest.


	13. Chapter 13 Hi Mom

**Chapter 13 Hi Mom.**

**Kim Possible, and other characters are property of the Walt Disney corporation.**  
**I write this just for fun. I hope everyone enjoys it.**

**Dr Drakken is at it again with his trans dimensional inducer, yet this time he brings something through. what happens when a creature from another dimension gets stranded in Middleton? Rated M for adult themes and content.**

The next day Ron wakes up hearing voices in his room. Looking around his room he see's Kat and Betty are in their own bed's talking with Kim and Shego.

"What happened to you two?"

"Good morning to you two Ron. We had a fight last night, Kat and Betty were injured a little more than Shego and I."

"Wait, what fight KP?"

Kim tells Ron what happened last night with her and Shego, when she finishes Kat fill's him in on what happened with her and Betty.

"He kidnapped Tara? Is she ok? Why would he kidnap her?"

"Calm down Ron, yes he did, yes she's ok, and he kidnapped her to get to Betty. Shego and Kim were able to get her safely out."

Ron takes a deep breath. "Thank you Kat. Where is she?"

"She's resting Mr Stoppable. The guards will take you to see her when she wakes up ok?"

"Thank you Betty. So what was everyone talking about?"

"We were just comparing fights, and doing a final count on how many of Gemini's goons we took down last night."

"I still say you cheated somehow Kat." Ron watches how everyone laughs.

"Did I miss something?"

"We played a game last night, seeing who can take out the most goons without being spotted. I got the most, Shego was only one behind me, then Betty and Kim. Hey Betty, think we can set something up with GJ agents?"

Betty thinks about it for a minute. "You know Kat, that's not a bad idea, we can use it to help us train, and train the men. I like it, I'll put something into motion."

"Hey Ron, they say when they plan on letting you out?"

"I don't know KP. I'm hoping today, I could really go for a Naco."

Everyone has a good laugh, they tell Ron everything that has happened since he was unconscious. Ron ask's them about their experiences with their new form's. They tell him how it feels, the feeling of being free, as they talk about it Ron can see a look of wonder and expressions he has never seen before.

As everyone is talking, the door opens and a six-foot tall woman walks in wearing a blue Air Force uniform. On her shoulder is the four star rank of General, as she turns to the group there jaws drop seeing an older version of Shego standing there.

"Mom?"

"Hello Sarah dear, how have you been?"

Shego stand up and walks over to her mother hugging her. Her mother returns the hug warmly.

"Hello Vivian, thank you for the use of your base."

"It's no problem Betty."Looking down at her daughter. "So Sarah you going to introduce me to your friends?"

Shego looks up nodding. "Oh yes sorry, Mom this is Ron Stoppable, you already know Betts, This is Katrina Lorich, and my mate Kim Possible."

Closing the door to the room Vivian looks around at everyone smiling. "It's nice to meet you all. Miss Lorich, your our visitor from another dimension right?" Smirking at Kat. "The Garou."

Everyone expect Betty looks at her stunned. "How do you know that?"

"That would be because of me love."

"Betty?! When did you find the time to fall in love?"

"Ok, normally I'm the one explaining everything, but what is going on here Love?"

"I hope you're not going to be mad at me, but Vivian here is the head of our supernatural division, and General of the Air Force. Before the high school incident, this was the perfect place for her and her team to work without many people spying on them. As for when I found the time, you can say she found me." Betty says smiling at Kat.

"No I'm not mad, so the werewolves are known I see, any other creatures exist here?"

"We think vampires Miss Lorich, but we haven't been able to find them. Oh thank you for getting her out of her office, I* swear I was about to fly out there and drag her out of there."

Betty Blushes. "I wasn't that bad."

"You had your own room there, and even that was only two doors down from your office."

"OK mom, as much I as like to see Bett's turn into a tomato, how do you know her?"

"I wouldn't be talking Shego, or should I call you Maid Shego?"

Kim and Kat are both trying their best not to laugh.

"Not one peep you two." Shego crosses her arms under her breast pouting. That was it, both Kat and Kim just laugh loudly, soon Betty joins in, against her better judgement wanting to be mad at them Shego starts laughing. Ron watches wondering why everyone is laughing so hard, Vivian smiles.

"I'm happy for you Sarah, you found some true friends. As for how Betty and I know each other, we graduated from the same academy. We were friends before the meteor hit. Now let me ask you, what do you mean by mate?"

Catching her breath, calming down from laughing so much. "Well mom she's my soul mate."

"Oh so it has nothing to do with your new-found forms you three have."

Betty smiles while Kat looks at Vivian curiously. Kim and Shego share a look of surprise. "What are you talking about mom?"

"Sarah, your mom can detect the supernatural. You and your brothers weren't the only one's effected by the meteor when it hit."

"When I ran out to check on you five the radiation from the meteor seeped into me, it may not have effected me like you, but it gave me this ability. So your secret is still safe with me hun. I take it they are like you now Miss Lorich?"

"Betty yes, Kim and Sarah are similar, but are called Bastet, I have a theory about Ron, but need a little time to see if im right or not."

"What theory is that Kat? Your dad said that I wouldn't change like everyone else."

"Your right Ron, if I'm right you are kinfolk. Not able to shift, but are still connected to us. When you projected yourself to us you felt the atmosphere of where we were didn't you?"

"Yes I did, what does that have to do with anything?"

"I can answer that one Kat. It's simple Ron, if you didn't have a connection to us like you do, I doubt you would have been able to find us for one, also you wouldn't have felt how wonderful the place is. So even though you can't shift like us, your still part of our pack." Kim tell's him.

Ron looks around seeing that Betty, Kat, and even Shego agrees with what Kim says. "Thanx everyone. I still don't see how I will be able to keep up with you all."

"Well Stoppable, first things first, I'm buying you some suspenders, your pants falling may work with the normal villains, with what we faced last night it will only get you hurt or worse."

"Sarah's right Ron, also we need to help you get over your fear of whats inside you. But we will work on that once we are all out of here."

Shego looks at her mom. "Hey mom, where's Mego?"

"He's with the other werewolves that were brought in, following your orders Betty they have been treated well. Want him to come visit you?"

"Yes, we have some catching up to do."

"Ok dear. I'll have the guards bring him here. He wouldn't tell me, but what happened between you and Heathcliff?"

"He tried to have me arrested for his fuck up."

"He did WHAT? Next time I see him I'm going to teach him how to treat family." Vivian fumes.

"Just me get my hand's on him, I will teach him a lesson he wont soon forget." Kim says through gritted teeth. Earning a smile from Shego.

"Miss Go, can I ask you a favor?"

"Please call me Vivian Miss Lorich, sure."

"Please call me Kat Vivian. Well if your interested, since your already set up for supernatural defence, why don't I leave the five werewolves here to work for you. That was our plan to begin with for them, if they can be a help to your base it would be better for everyone that way."

"I think we can work something out Kat. Their will need to follow my orders though."

"I will take care of that. When you send for Mego can you also bring in Mark, he's the one with the blonde hair."

Vivian nods going over and opening the door, saying a few words with the guards outside she closes the door and rejoins the group.

"Hey mom, have you heard anything from the Weg's"

"Yes. Believe it or not they are in college. They went through high school in about year. They have asked about you."

Shego smiles. "I always knew those two were to smart hero work. Once we can cure Mego we can go visit them."

"Ah speaking of that. Betty, I got word from Amy that she should have a working cure by next week."

"Excellent."

"Vivian, think you will be able to weaponize the cure?" Everyone turns to look at Kat.

"I thought you would be against it love."

"Normally Betty I would, but I'm sure there are werewolves like Mego who do not want that virus and would want to be human again. If this could save them misery and pain that would be great, also I know there will be ones who don't want to change back, yet they want nothing but to harm people, that I will never allow. Even in this world, my first duty is to protect Gaia and the humans that live here."

Betty, Kim, Shego, and Ron let her words sink in thinking about it. Ron understanding her words, but confused about why he agrees with her nods his head, along with everyone else. Vivian looks around seeing everyone thinking about it, then coming to understand and agree with Kat.

"I don't know how ling that will take but we will work on it. So Kim, what are your plans for my daughter?"

Kim blushes. "What do you mean?"

"Well, are you two planing on getting married and having a family? Or is this just a fling?"

"MOM!" Shego blushes.

"Tell you the truth Vivian, we haven't talked about it yet. But I can't see my life without Sarah in it."

Shego smiles walking over to Kim giving her a kiss. "Nor can I imagine my life with out you Kim."

Vivian smiles at her daughter and Kim. "Well Firefly, I'm happy you found someone to love and loves you. I wish you both the best."

"Thanx mom."

"Thanx Vivian."

As Vivian hugs her daughter and Kim, the door opens and Mego and Mark walk in. Once the door closes Shego goes over to hug her brother, Mego returns the hug with a smile.

"I've missed you too sis."|

Mark walks over to Kat while Shego and Mego hug. "I'm sorry I doubted you Katrina, just like you said they have treated us well. With our help they have set up a place for us when the full moon rises so we don't hurt anyone."

"It's ok Mark, you didn't know me, and I came in and took over as alpha. You still willing to work with us?"

Looking around at everyone. "Yes, it's better then the dirty high school."

"Well then, if you haven't had a chance to meet her, this is General Vivian Go. Vivian, this is Mark. I want you to follow her orders from now on, you all will be working for her."

"Well Mark, that wont be a problem following my orders will it?"

"Are you going to force a cure on us?"

"Not at all. I was informed that you would like to stay how you are, if anything it will work well for us in the long run."

"Well then General, looks like you have some werewolves at your disposal."

They shake hands. "We will get the paper work drawn up to make it official, I'll let you go and tell your friends the news."

Mark nods and leaves the room. Once mark leaves, Shego and Mego separate from their hug.

"Ron you havent been introduced yet, this is my brother Mego."

"Hi Ron, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you two Mego. Mind if I ask? What happened to Team go? You guys were doing so good, then everyone left."

"You can blame our idiot of a brother for that." Mego turns to look as a growl can be heard coming from Shego. "Are you ok sis? You weren't bit were you?"

Kim walks over putting her arms around Shego. "It's ok Sarah, he's not here." Kim lets out a series of growls, grunts, and mews towards Kat. Mego and Ron both look at her like she's possessed.

"Yes Kim I think we can let him in, Mego you might want to sit down."

Both Ron and Mego asks. "You understood her? What was she speaking?"

"Sit down Mego, we will explain everything."

Mego sits down as they explain their new forms and ability's, who and what Kat is, where she's from and how she got here, and what Kim was speaking. Mego and Vivian sit there listening, asking questions for parts they don't understand. Kat explains how her being a garou is different from a werewolf.

"So let me make sure I understand this, just like a werewolf you can go berserk, yet for you it's not a virus but genetic. Also the full moon doesn't effect you like a werewolf, and your half spirit, how does that work?"

"Yes your right Mego, and the full moon doesn't effect me, I was not born under the full moon, I was born under the gibbous moon, and yes it effects me different, doesn't mean you want to piss me off during that time though. I have a feeling that Sarah and Kim might have been born under a full moon though."

"What makes you say that Kat?"

"You both have a warriors spirit Sarah, I'm sure Betty is a quarter moon child, shes a born leader. As for the half spirit, this is how mother gaia made us, with it we can safely cross over into the umbra, the spirit world."

"Why haven't we done that yet?"

"Because Kim, the umbra is a dangerous place. In my world we were able to keep some of the more dangerous spirits away from us while we traveled the umbra in this world, I'm not ashamed to admit, I'm scared to try crossing over. I was going to teach you all how to talk to the spirits and how to call the ones you want, and was going to find out about the umbra from a spirit."

"How dangerous could it be in the umbra Kat?"

"Ron, dragons exist in the umbra in my world. The Faye have their own city in the umbra and do not let anyone other than faye in, and will kill trespassers on the spot. Need I go on?"

"No, that's alright. I didn't think things would be that dangerous."

"It's ok Ron, just remember, what you don't know can still hurt you."

"Have you been to the faye city before Kat?"

"Actually yes I have Kim, went there to save my sister."

"Save her from what?" Vivian asks.

"Long story short Vivian, The spirit of her father was going to kill someone to save his daughter. Out of all the tribes in our caern not one person would ever harm her, she was a pure soul who helped anyone no matter what tribe they were from. I knew that if he went through with it she would be devastated. He knew me, and I pleaded with him to give me a chance to save her with out him killing the source of her sorrow. He gave me twenty-four hours to find a cure. dragging Ash with me we made a trip to Arcadia and got a vile that would erase the memory's of both her and Ash. Her father agreed to it, then Dana agreed to take it. We forced Ash to take it. After they took it things went back to normal for a little while."

"Ash is the pack mate you cursed right?"

"Yes Ron he was."

"And I have part of his spirit?"

"Yes you do Ron."

"So does that mean that somewhere down the road you will kill and curse me?"

Kat takes a deep breath."Ron, would you leave Tara if Kim wasn't with Sarah?"

"No."

"Ok. Would you leave you new wife for someone else?"

"No never!"

"Then your already a better person the Ash ever was. In the time I've known you Ron, I have seen a guy who is caring, kind, and willing to put himself in danger for those he cares about. You are everything Ash wasn't, and have nothing to fear from me. Only good thing he did was save our children." Kat says the last part under her breath.

Mego looks down thinking. "Your comfortable with this sis?"

"Micheal, unlike when the meteor hit and gave us these powers. This feels right, like I was born with the tigers in me, and now just awaking to my other half."

"Well then sis, I'm happy for you. It's definitely made you nicer."

"I'm not so nice that I wont kick you butt across this base." Everyone in the room laughs. A knock at the door gets everyone's attention. Vivian walks over opening the door, stepping aside she lets in Agent Du and Tara. Agent Du walks over to Betty handing her an envelope, and Tara runs and hugs Ron, he takes her in his arms holding her.

"You ok babe?"

"Yeh, I was a little scared till I saw Kim and everyone. Is that what it's like for you?"

"What do you mean?"

Tara slaps Ron playfully on the arm. "You know what I mean. The danger, the adrenaline rush of it all. I mean WOW!"

"Hey Ron, should we leave you two alone for a while?" Shego jokes.

"Shego!" Ron blushes making everyone start laughing again.

"Betty what is that?" Kim asks.

"Protection encase the big blue idiot try's something."

"You really think he will try something?"

"It's better to have it and not need it the need it and not have it Kim."

"I swear if I saw him again I would beat him within an inch of his life."

"Sarah your Global Justice now, we get the legal part out-of-the-way. Then we kick his ass."

"I'm going to like this job."

Kim and Shego use the grandmothers touch gift healing Kat and Betty respectively, once Kat and Betty are on their feet, everyone leaves Ron and Tara alone.

"Hey where you all going?"

"Well we thought you and Tara would like a little alone time, plus its been to long so Sarah and I want to go spar for a bit."

"Don't tire him to much Tara, he has his own training we need to get started."

"KP? Kat?!"

Even Mego has to smile seeing Ron blush and Tara just smiling as everyone leaves. Vivian leads everyone to base's underground gym. Kim and Shego stop at the entrance to the gym. The gym is a football field long, with a boxing ring and multiple punching bags on one side, there is a fifty yard obstacle course with poles running from floor to ceiling and to each pole. There are agents running through the course, some are flipping from pole to pole along the top of the course, some are running through fighting other agents avoiding the poles and obstacle's.

"I think Sarah and Kim are about to have a joygasm." Kat comments.

"I wouldn't talk sweetie. you got a little drool right there."

Vivian leans next to Shego. "Do you two want to see if you can beat our best time?"

Kim looks over hearing the challenge. "Your on! Come on Sarah, lets show them how its done."

Sarah nods and they both head over to the course. Betty stands next to Vivian. "So who holds the course record?"

"Me of course. Do you think they can best me?"

"Have you heard Kim's motto?"

Vivian just laugh. "Yes miss anything is possible for a possible. This time though, they are both in fora challenge."

they all head over catching up to Kim and Sarah. "Ok you two, to beat the best time you have to get from here all the way up their." Vivian points to a ledge on the opposite side of the course near the ceiling.

"That doesn't look to hard mom."

"It may not look it dear. But you can't touch the floor once you start."

Sarah and Kim whistle looking over the course planing out their route.

"Hey Betty, how come we don't have anything like this back in Middleton?"

"We do Sarah, we have just been a little busy to use it. Anyway I've got the tech boys working on something better."

"Anything we need to know about this course Vivian?"

Vivian smiles nodding her head. "Yes there is Kim. It may seem like you have a straight path to the goal, but be warned, nothing is what it seams, make one wrong miscalculation and you will fall."

"So what you're saying mom, is this is designed to make people think on their feet."

"Your right firefly. In our line of work split second decision-making is key. Just as it is with your skills right?"

"How come I'm not surprised you have been keeping tabs on me?"

"Well the head of Global Justice is my friend after all. Now, before you two get started, you will need to wear these."  
Two guards walk up holding to harnesses and help Kim and Sarah put them on. "These will help you for when you fall."

"Don't you mean IF we fall?"

"No one has ever made it all the way through on their first try Kim."

"There is a first time for everything Vivian."

Vivian crosses her arms watching Kim and Sarah start the course. Betty and Kat walk up to stand by Vivian.

"Do you really think they will fall?" Kat asks watching Shego flip-up to a platform and it drops from under her, but not before she is able to leap off and grab a bar above her.

"I know they will, that's the way the course is designed. The first time through everyone fails." Vivian watches as Kim flips from pole to pole, one of the poles collapses as she grabs it, Kim pivots kicking off a vertical pole to the next platform before she looks around for her next jump.

Vivian, Kat, and Betty nod watching Shego and Kim reach the end and land on the platform, before they have a chance to smile the platform drops from under them activating their harness stopping them from hitting the floor. Vivian looks at their time and smiles. "Hmmm, if this was their second time trough they would have beat my time. Why don't you two try next?"

Before Kat has a chance to answer Kim Kimmunicater goes off. Betty answers it walking over to Sarah and Kim.

"Hi Wade, whats up?"

"Dr Director? Wheres Kim?"

Betty hands the Kimmunicater to Kim when they meet. "Right here Wade, whats the sitch?"

"Hey Kim, I'm glad your all together. Your mom just called me saying the Hego and an officer Gold is they're looking for you and Shego."

Shego pulls the device over to look at Wade. "Let me guess, they are their to try to arrest me?"

"Yes how did you know? They have the proper warrant for your arrest, there is nothing I can do to stop them, I'm sorry Shego."

"It's ok nerdlinger, my brothers an Idiot."

Betty takes the device. "Wade get a message to the Possible's, we are on our way back to Middleton, and will deal with Hego. If officer Gold doesn't like it, tell him the head of Global Justice will deal with him when I get there."

"You got it Dr Director. Ride should be there in about five minutes."

"I will take care of the ride Wade is it?" Vivian says.

"Yes it is General, ok I'll leave them to you."

"Ok, what do you all need?"

"We will parachuting to the Possibles house, so six parachutes and a lift back to Middleton."

"Five chutes Betty, I will use my wings. I need about ten minutes to get back to our camp site and grab our gear."

"Six chutes Agent Lorich, I'll be flying in with you all to help."

Kat nods to Agent Du. "Thank you. Anything else we need?"

Everyone shakes their heads. "Ok I will have everything ready by the time you get back." Vivian starts ordering her men to get a plan ready and grab the parachutes. Kim runs back to Ron's room to let him know, Betty, Kat, and Shego head outside.

"Sarah, we will stop him. I'll be back shortly." Kat hugs Sarah before she spreads her wings and takes off.

Five hours later, everyone is preparing to parachute into Middleton. Betty hands Kat the packet with Shego's information and Global Justice employment in it. "Give this to Officer Gold, you will be speaking for me till I land. It has Shego's immunity while working for Global Justice, and if he really wants to push the subject the autopsy report for the mayors son is in there as well."

"You got it Betty. I have to jump earlier then you all to glide safely in."

"Remember Kat, Hego's mine! And thank you Betty."

"Were in this together Sarah, you're not alone anymore. Brace yourselves." Kat opens the rear hatch, everyone holds on as she steps to the ramp but is stopped by Betty, She turn Kat around and give's her a kiss. "For Luck." Kat smiles as she jumps out of the plane.

Kim hugs Shego helping her to calm down. Agent Du helps Tara with her chute. The light turns green signaling its time to jump, Shego and Kim are the first out, followed by Betty Agent Tara and Ron.

Kat fly's in over the Possible household landing in the front yard to the surprise of Hego and Officer Gold, standing there in a detective suit and tie. He ha short black hair slicked back, his piercing blue eyes show anger and impatience. Standing next to Hego Kat can see a family resemblance.

"I am Agent Lorich of Global Justice, until she lands I speak for Dr Director. Now what is this about a warrant for the arrest of Agent Shego?"

Officer Gold steps forward. "I am Police Chief Gold of Go city. I have an outstanding warrant for the arrest of one Sarah Josephine Gold AKA Shego. Turn her over to me or you will be charged with aiding and abetting a known fugitive."

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you, but she is serving out her time for past crimes as an agent of Global Justice. Her paper work has been filed and signed by the president, read for yourself. What is the charge for her arrest?" Handing over the paper work with Shego's immunity on it.

Taking and reading over the papers. "She is wanted for the murder of the mayors son Mark."

"Really? What proof do you have?"

"I was there, I saw the results of what she did to that poor boy."

"Wow you are an idiot. Officer Gold, this is the autopsy report from the head coroner. It states that the cause of death to Mark was massive voltage to his heart, the mark around his neck was from the currents of electricity sent from the collar before it came off." Handing Officer Gold the autopsy report.

Taking the report he read's it over. He looks up glaring at Hego. "Heathcliff, what is the meaning of this? According to your testimony, Sarah was responsible for Mark's death. The autopsy report here shows no sign of plasma on his at all. Explain yourself!"

**A/N I want to thank Cwesthawk for jump starting my brain with Ron being a Kinfolk. Thank you all for the positive reviews. In this chapter Vivian and Joshua (Shego's Dad) have the last nome of Gold instead of Go, I will make the approate changes to previous chapters. Thank you all again, see you all in Chapter 14. **


	14. Chapter 14 Take Down Hego

**Chapter 14 Take Hego Down!**

**Kim Possible, and other characters are property of the Walt Disney corporation.**  
**I write this just for fun. I hope everyone enjoys it.**

**Dr Drakken is at it again with his trans dimensional inducer, yet this time he brings something through. what happens when a creature from another dimension gets stranded in Middleton? Rated M for adult themes and content.**

"Answer me Heathcliff!" Officer Gold yell's.

"Father, it's not what it looks like. She has always been against the team."

"NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE?! IT look's like my son framed my daughter for a crime she did not commit! IT look's like the poor boy died by massive electrical surge! IT looks like my oldest son lied to protect some twisted fantasy of him playing HERO!"

Kat watches without emotion. Looking up she see's Kim and the rest getting closer, she activates her mental link with the rest of the team.

"Kat is everything ok down there?"

"Never better Betty. Officer Gold here is giving the riot act to Heathcliff. I wish I could send the images to you all. He's stuttering trying to get his dad back on his side."

"My dad may not have been the best father in the world, but he was always fair."

"I'm kind of jealous of you Kat. Wish I was down there to see that idiot get what he deserves."

"I don't think you will have to worry about that Kim, Your brothers look like they are recording this, it's not everyday a winged agent lands in your yard."

Kim laughs over the link. "That sounds like the tweebs, when this is over be ready for a barrage of questions about your wings."

"I think I can handle that. Oh, looks like Heathcliff is going to be arrested."

"For falsifying evidence, and negligent manslaughter, Heathcliff Harrison Gold, I place you under arrest."

As he is reading Hego his rights, Kim and Shego land in the yard and remove their parachutes. Hego and Shego lock eyes, ignoring his father Hego flex's his hand's into fist's. A low growl can be heard coming from both Shego and Kim. The sound catches Officer Golds attention, turning to see Shego and Kim both in a low combat stance growling.

Shacking with Anger, Hego points at Shego. "This is all your fault! You always think your better than everyone, because of YOU Team Go fell apart, because of your selfish actions the Mayors son is dead!"

"Stand down Hego! Agent Shego is a member of Global Justice, if you try to attack her we will take you down!"

"Who the hell are you to speak to me that way? SHE is a criminal and will be taken down like one!"

"I am her pack mate, more importantly I AM HER FRIEND!" Kat yell's at Hego taking her place next to Shego and Kim.

As Kat yell's at Hego, Dr Director and Agent Du land. "Agent Lorich speaks for me Hego, surrender yourself now and no harm will come to you. Officer Gold, thank you for your assistance but Hego is to much of a danger for you to try and take in. Please allow Global Justice to bring him in."

"NO! you have all been deceived by her! I am the Hero NOT her!" Hego is shaking with rage pointing at Shego.

"Last chance Hego. Surrender quietly or we will take you down!" Betty tells Hego. Leaning close to Agent Du but keeping her eyes on Hego. "If we have to take him down, get Officer Gold to safety." Agent Du nods his understanding.

"Heathcliff, don't make this worse for yourself. Turn yourself in, get some help, your time as the hero is over." Officer Gold tell's him.

Screaming with rage. "NO! I am the HERO! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Roaring Hego's glow turn's on as he charges Shego. Kim, Shego, Kat, Betty, and Agent Du leap into action. Shego ignites her plasma sending two ball's of plasma at Hego's face, the balls hit forcing him to cover his face. Kim, Betty, and Kat take advantage of the distraction, Kim leaps up delivering a drop kick to Hego's chest, Kat and Betty deliver a drop kick to each of his knees. Hego screams in pain stumbling back a few steps. Kim back flips away from Hego, as Kat and Betty land and roll back away getting into a fighting position.

Agent Du takes his chance and runs past grabbing Officer Gold and pulling him away from the fight pulling him behind a car. "Will they be ok Agent?"

"Yes sir, they are the best fighters I have ever seen. It looks like they are fighting as one, I have never seen Dr Director like this before."

"Ron when you land get Tara inside and keep her and the Possibles safe." Kat says over their link.

"You got it Kat. Sure I can't help you all out?"

"I would love the help Ron, but can you call upon your power? This is going to be a hard fight."

Ron inwardly cringes thinking about his power. "Not yet Kat, I will keep everyone safe."

"Thank you Ron, I know you can do it."

Hego recovers quickly, glaring at the four women he raises his fist's and slams them into the ground sending a shock-wave around him. The shock-wave sets off car alarms, shatters windows and knocks everyone off their feet, Hego leaps toward's Shego attempting to slam his fist into her. Shego see's him coming and rolls out-of-the-way getting a shower of rock in her back.

Kim shifts to her glabro form getting up coming behind Hego grabbing him by his shoulders, planting her feet in the small of his back, using her strength she lens back pulling him with her and flings him backwards. Betty gets up shifting to her glabro form she jumps up catching Hego, then slamming him into the ground.

"Sarah you ok?" Betty asks over the link. "STAY down Hego!"

"Yeh I'm fine, just a few scratches. Betty watch out!"

Betty looks down as Hego grabs her leg standing up, then throws her into the rising Kat. Betty crashed into Kat, both women getting the wind knocked out of them as they fly back five feet. Shego stands up shifting, her plasma flare's brighter covering her arms up to her shoulder. With a scream of rage she leaps at Hego slashing at him. Hego avoids some of her slashes but not all, Shego connects with her claws leaving four gashes across his chest.

As Hego stumbles back after getting hit, Shego leans over letting Kim use her back as a vault, Kim bounds off Shego's back kicking Hego in the chest where he got slashed forcing him back further. Kim and Shego keep up the offence, one coming in to attack, then stepping back as the other takes their place keeping Hego off-balance.

Betty and Kat catch their breath, Betty stands up helping Kat. Talking to Kat out loud. "Do you have any non-lethal arrows?"

"Only my flash and smoke, everything else is lethal."

"Director. Back up is on its way. ETA three minutes." Agent Du yell's out.

"All four of you need to fight him together." Ron says over their link.

"What do you have in mind Ron?" Kat ask's

"Wear him down, you all have the agility to avoid his blows, but he can't keep up with your speed."

"Great idea Ron. Ready to dance?" Betty says.

"Let's dance."

Kat and Betty run over to join Kim and Shego, Hego gets frustrated and steps into Kim's attack, taking the hit preventing Kim from getting away by grabbing her arm. Hego spin's throwing Kim into Shego, as they two fly backwards Betty and Kat rush in catching them before they hit the ground.

"You two ok?"

"Will be after we take him down. Sarah is on the verge of totally raging on him. I heard Ron's plan, we need to end this soon, or I'm going to rip his head off."

"Well then KP, follow the plan and take the big idiot down. Hey Kat, you said you have smoke arrow's right?"

"Yeh Ron, what do you have in mind?"

"How wide and think is the smoke from the arrow? Also would the smoke affect your sense of smell in it?"

"Normally it could fill a room with smoke in a matter of seconds out here, maybe five feet in all directions, last about thirty seconds before it starts to dissipate. If your caught in the middle of it you wont even see you hand in front of your face. No it wont effect my sense of smell, I had it designed that way, why what do...OH I see, that will work Ron."

"What are you two talking about Kat?"

Kat materializes her bow and quiver of arrows. "New plan Betty, I'm going to fire my flash arrow to blind him, then my smoke, once no one can see us we shift and take him down hard."

"I like it, give the signal Kat." Kim growls.

"See! Look at the villains cower at my power! Evil will never triumph will Hego stands! Look at you, pulling a weapon like a coward! Villain you tricks will not save you!"

"In the name of Gaia, will you please SHUT UP!" Over the link she gives the signal for them to closes their eyes, she draws two arrows nocking the first arrow she aims for the ground in front of Hego, Letting the arrow fly she closes her eyes ad the arrow hits and a blinding light emits from the arrow. Hego steps back holding his eyes, quickly nocking the next arrow she alters her aim, firing the arrow hit's the ground between Hego's feet, a black cloud of smoke comes out of the arrow engulfing Hego in a matter of seconds. Kat opens her eyes as the flare dies out seeing the cloud of smoke is covering where Hego last stood. Kat give's the signal and they all rush into the smoke, as soon as their in the smoke they all shift to their crinos form and begins to attack Hego.

Inside the Possible home Anne and James along with Jim and Tim are watching the fight outside. Jim and Tim are recording the fight excitedly talking about Kim fighting Hego, and Agent Lorich and her wings.

"Ron, whats going on? Why is Hego saying Kimmie is a villain?"

"Mrs Dr P, Hego has gone off the deep end, ever since Shego was forced to leave, and with Kim, Dr Director and KAt taking Shego's side, he see's them as villains and no longer the good guys."

"Ronald, what forced Shego to leave Team Go?"

"The only thing I know Mr Dr P is that Hego betrayed her. I think she told Kim and everyone what happened, but I was in the hospital at the time when she did so I don't know what happened."

"Hey Ron."

"Did Kim."

"And Dr Director"

"Just get"

"Taller?" Jim and Tim say together.

Anne and James lookout the window to see Kim get tossed into Shego, after Kat and Betty catch them, they can see that both Kim and Shego not only look taller, but look different, almost feline. Ane and James turn to ask Ron whats going on, they freeze when they see a concentrated look on his face and a low blue aura flowing around him.

The sound of Jim and Tim scream grabs their attention briefly before a bright light comes from outside forcing them to cover their eyes. When the light fades and they are able to see, they look outside to see a cloud of black smoke, the sound's of grunting and growls can be heard coming from the cloud. As they look on an auburn object fly's out of the cloud slamming into a parked van leaving a large dent, when they look at whats on the ground against the truck they gasp seeing Kim against the truck unconscious.

Ron jumps up grabbing Anne and James pulling them to the floor as a grey body fly's though the broken window crashing into the wall in their living room. When they stand up looking into the living room they see Betty laying on their couch unconscious. Before they can do anything for her, another crash is heard coming from their garage. Ron rush's into the living room gently picking up Betty.

"Ron no! you can't move her, she need medical attention."

"Mrs Dr P I know, Kat can help her, I need to bring her to where Kim is laying so she can help them. Mr Dr P, would you please bring Shego over to Kim. Please just trust us, we will explain everything once everyone is better."

"Ok Ronald, your apart of this family, if you say Kimmie will be safe I'll trust you. Dear let's go see what we can do to help them." Anne nods and goes with James to get Shego.

"Jim, Tim, stay here please. I don't know if Hego is down for good, but stay here till GJ agents get here and secure him. I promise you, Kim will be ok."

With tears in their eyes Jim and Tim nod to Ron, as he carry's Betty out the door. Stepping outside, Ron can hear the sound of sirens in the distance getting closer, Hego is on the ground with multiple claw marks on him, Kim is over kneeling by Kim frantically checking her out.

"Ron hurry!" Kat yells out with terror in her voice.

Ron stops as he see Hego trying to get up, he rips up a piece of the sidewalk glaring at Kat's back. Sending a warning through the mental link everything slows down for Ron. He see's Kat slowly turning around picking up her bow, Hego is slowly bringing his arm back ready to throw, Kat's hand touches the string on her bow and an arrow of light appears on the bow, Hego's arm starts to move forward, Kat draws the bow to cheek letting the arrow fly, Hego's arm stops moving and the slab of concrete drops from his grip. Time begins to move at normal speed for Ron, he see's Kat's arrow fly through Hego's Chest leaving a perfect hole through his chest where his heart is, Looking back to Kat Ron see's a look of no emotion.

Ron brings Betty over and gently sets her down next to Kim.

"What are you going to do Kat? I've never seen KP this banged up."

"Remember what I did to help Kim before we left for California?"

"Yeh, you used your energy to help her. How is that going to help here?"

"Ron, this time I'm going to need your help. After this fight I don't have enough energy to help them all, I need you to share you energy with me to heal them all."

James and Anne walk up carrying Shego, and gently sets her down next to Kim. James stands up holding his wife as she cry's into her shoulder. "Ron says you can heal them all. Can you do it?"

"Yes I can Mr Possible, I need you both to stand back though. Ron sit behind me and place your palms on my back."

Ron does as he is told placing his palms on Kats back, Anne and James step back watching. "Ok what next?"

"Ok Ron, I need you to focus on how much you want to help Kim. Let your instincts control you this time, don't fear it, this power of your's is part of you, just like me, it is the other half of you."

Ron closes his eyes, letting Kat's words flow over him, keeping his thoughts on helping Kim. Kat's words become hypnotic, Ron can feel the power build in him, it scares him a little, but Kat's words help him through it. Letting his instincts control the power, he feels it start to flow into Kat.

Anne and James gasp seeing a bright blue aura form around Ron, flowing down his arms and into Kat ecircling her in the same aura. Kat places her hands first on Kim, the glow around Kat goes over Kim, seeping into her, the glow highlight's Kim's bones, Anne can see the multiple broken bones start to mend as the light goes into her bones. Kim begins to breathe normally, Anne and James breath a sigh of relief. Kat reaches over repeating the process on Betty, then on Shego.

As the aura fades from both Kat and Ron, they both collapse forward unconscious. Anne rush's forward checking them, finding Ron just sleeping, and Kat barely breathing. Anne gently lays Ron down, rolling Kat over checking her heart rate. While Anne checks on Kat GJ units pull up, Agent Du begins giving out orders to the men, some medics come over to help Anne with everyone. They put everyone on stretchers and take them to the hospital, Anne rides with Kat, James says he will meet them at the hospital with the twin's.

As they pull away a guard checking over Hego stands up. "Agent Du, Hego is still alive."

"Secure him tightly! Get him back to base and have him checked out, get Dr Fix and Dr Lipsky to help keep him contained!"

"Officer Gold, I'm sorry this had to happen this way, we would have preferred to take him in without hurting him."

"It's ok Agent Du. Ever since the meteor hit he has been different. When they were Team Go I thought that it would help him calm down, looks like he wanted to be a hero so badly that anyone who said different he saw as the bad guy, even his own family. I guess it's lucky the Agent Lorich didn't kill him."

"I don't think luck had anything to do with his survival Officer Gold."

"Please call me Joshua, why do you say luck had nothing to do with it?"

"Ok Joshua. Kat is a self-proclaimed goddess with a bow, after seeing the shot she made, and the fact that Hego is still alive, I'm starting to think she isn't just boasting. Do you wish to go to the hospital and check in on your daughter?"

"Yes I think I will. I would also like to thank Agent Lorich for what she did."

When Anne gets to the hospital she is frustrated with not getting Kat's uniform off. Looking around she spots a guard wheeling Kim into the hospital, running over she searches Kim's cargo pants looking for her Kimmunicater. Finding the device she goes back to Kat calling up Wade.

"Dr Possible? Whats up?"

"Wade Kat has on some sort of suit that will not come off and when I cut it, it just repairs itself. Can you help get it off? Her hearts week and she's barely breathing." Anne is telling him all this while they are taking Kat to the emergency room.

"Ok Dr Possible, press the blue button on the Kimmunicater and hold it over her."

Anne presses the button holding it over Kat, a blue light come out of the device scanning her. the light stops on her right wrist. After a few seconds the light goes out and Wade come's back on."

"Ok Dr Possible, what ever that thing is it is way advanced, but I think I found out how to turn it off. Hold her wrist and press in this sequence of keys." Four symbols appear on the screen, holding her wrist she finds the corresponding symbols and presses them. The suit around Kat fades and flows back into the device leaving her naked on the stretcher.

"Thank you wade."

"No problem Dr Possible, whats going on?"

"I will tell you later, now I need to get her stable."

"Oh she is stable Dr Possible. Her body is just conserving energy."

"What? How do you know that?"

"I got it from the device on her wrist, it monitors her vitals better than anything in the hospital. She has some broken bones but their mending as we speak. What is she Dr Possible."

"I don't know Wade, but I intend to find out when she wakes. Whatever she is, she is connected to Kim in someway."

"Is Kim hurt?"

"Not anymore, Kat here healed her with Ron's help, I don't know what they did, but Kim, Shego, and Betty are not hurt anymore." Anne explains everything to Wade that happened since Kat landed in their front yard. With the help of the nurses they are able to move Kat to a bed put a gown on her and start to monitor her vitals. Wade listens to Anne's account of what happened,

"Dr Possible, what little I know of Kat, Kim and Ron trust her I don't think she is a bad person. If you like, keep the Kimmunicater near her wrist and I can keep scanning it and find out what I can about it and maybe more about her. You might find this interesting, the symbols on the device are all in Ancient Greek. A language that hasn't been used in over five hundred years."

"How is that possible? Can you translate any of it?"

"Given enough time I might be able to, but it will take a while to translate it."

"Thank you Wade. Let me know what you find out. I'm going to go check on Kim, I'll leave you to work on that device."  
After moving Kat into a room, Anne sets the Kimmunicater on the bed next to Kat. Walking out she goes to check on Kim, Shego, and Betty.

Hour's pass and Anne possible calms down knowing that her daughter will be fine. James gets to the hospital hearing the good news and breathes a sigh of relief, Jim and Tim wipe away their tears smiling. Agent Du and Joshua Gold walk into the hospital. Walking over Agent Du and Joshua say hi to the possibles and ask how everyone is doing. Anne informs them of the status of everyone. Anne looks at Agent Du telling him she wants answers about Kat. Apologizing he tell her she would need to ask Dr Director about that.

Vivian, Michael, and Master Wolfgang get into town hearing what happened. Wolfgang explain's to Anne and James that there is nothing to fear, their body's are just recuperating from the fight with Hego, He did more damage to them the Kat was able to heal. Over the next week everyone's condition stays the same. Vivian and Wolfgang checks in on everyone.

A week after the fight, Shego wake up. Not seeing Kim she begin's to panic. Shego try's to stand up, but when her feet touch the floor she collapses. Grabbing hold of the IV she try's again, leaning heavily on the stand she slowly makes her way to the door. Before she can open the door it opens and a nurse walks in.

"Miss Gold, you need to get back in bed, you're in no condition to be walking around."

"Get out of my way! Wheres Kimmie?"

"Miss Gold please, you need to rest."

"I swear, if you don't tell me where Kim is I will fry that uniform off you!"

Swallowing the nurse steps back away from Shego. "Let me get Dr Possible, she will know where Kim is." The nurse runs out the door closing it behind her. After the nurse leave Shego slides to the floor panting, When Anne walks into the room Shego is passed out on the floor. Getting some help from the nurses they put her back in her bed, the nurse that called her told her how Shego was acting, Anne nods and with their help move Shego to Kim's Room.

Through out the week Tara has been visiting Ron after school, Josh Mankey makes a few visits getting dirty looks from Tara when he leaves flowers and a get well card.

"Why are you leaving those Josh? What is he to you?"

"I'm leaving them because I care about him, why is it such a big deal to you? As for what he is to me, his a good friend, stop being so jealous, I don't go after spoken for guys."

"Good, Ron is mine you hear me!"

Josh roll's his eyes as he leaves the room. Later in the day Wesley, and Winston walk into the hospital, spotting their mother and brother they run over and hug them both asking a lot of questions rapidly. Vivian calms them down and fills them in on what happened. They try to contain their laughter when they find out the Hego has been arrested for what he did to Shego, after hearing that she has been unconscious for a week they start to worry.

A voice over the P.A. call's for the possible family and the gold family to come to room 509. The family's enter the room to see Kim and Shego's beds pushed together and both girls cuddling together.

"Ok how in the world were you able to get your beds together? And I think you have some explaining to do young lady." Anne says scratching her head.

"Well the bed's weren't that hard, anything is possible for a Possible."Kim blushes looking at her mom. "Mom, Dad, Meet my girlfriend Shego."

Shego just smiles and Waves. "Hi."

"When did this happen?" James ask's.

"Remember when I was kidnapped? Shego was the one to rescue me, and well, after all was done we told each other how we felt."

"Does she make you happy Kimmie Cub?"

"More than anything dad."

"Ok then, Miss Gold, when your better and able to walk I would like to speak with you."

Shego pales a little. "Yes sir."

Kim leans in whispering in her ear and Shego relaxes a little.

"I'm happy for you Kim, I just wish we didn't find out this way."

"I know mom, we were going to tell you after we dealt with Hego. By the way, what happened to him?"

"Well according to Agent Du, his is still alive and in Global Justice custody. I guess Kat missed anything vital when she shot him."

Hearing Kat's name both girls frantically look around for her. "Mom where is Kat, Betty, and Ron, are they ok?"

"Calm down you two, they are fine, so to speak. They have been unconscious for a week like you two were."

"But they will be ok right?"

"Sarah, they are fine, they are a few rooms over from you and Kim. Kim honey, if you can let Sarah go for a little bite there are a few people who want a turn hugging her." Vivian smiles telling the two.

"Hey sis." The wego's say together.

"Wesley? Winston?"

"Don't forget about me sis." Mego says before all three go over and hug Shego. She returns the hug smiling and laughing with tears in her eyes.

"It's been to long, I've missed you all so much. Michael, are you cured?"

"Yep, got the cure this morning. Now I can get back into the club scene." Mego gives a goofy grin earning him a slap to his arm from Shego.

"There is no hope for you is there?"

"Doubtful sis."

A knock on the door get everyone's attention. Standing in the door with a floor and balloon bouquet is Dr Drakken. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything"

Shego smiles at her friend. "Get over here and give me a hug will ya?"

Drakken walks over setting the bouquet on the table and gives Shego a hug. "Miss Possible, how are you feeling?

Stunned to see Drakken acting so nice and caring, Km shacks her head clearing her thoughts. "I'm fine Dr Drakken, Are you ok"

"That's right I never told you did I princess?"

"Told me what?"

"Drew here is the one who found me after I left Go tower. We have been friends for a long time. Every time you came in we put on an act for you and the guards."

"Well...That's good, and surprising."

"Well Drew, its good to see you have a friend now."

Drakken turns seeing James Possible standing their smiling at him. "Oh no you don't! Just because im nice to your daughter doesn't mean I forgive you for what happened in college."

"Drew! No fighting in-front of my Kimmie!"

"Wait. Your Kimmie? What are you talking about?" everyone in the room laughs, Kim tells him that she and Sarah are girlfriends. He smiles and hugs them both telling them how happy he is for them. As everyone is talking a nurse comes in telling Anne that Betty is awake and asking about Kat.

"Mom I think you better transfer Betty into Kat's room."

"First it was Sarah, now Betty. What did you all do out in California?"

"Mostly run around the forest naked."

"SARAH!" Kim turns beat red, as everyone look's at them stunned, and Sarah laughing as hard as she can. Anne shakes her head saying they will talk about it later than heads out of the room to go see Betty. When she gets to the room Betty is sitting up in the bed with an angry expression on her face.

"Where is my mate Anne?"

"Mate? You mean Katrina?"

Growling. "Yes who else would I be talking about?"

"Calm down Betty, she is ok, she's in the other room. What has happened to you all while you were gone?"

Betty calm's down hearing the Kat is safe. "Kat and I fell in love before we left, with Kim and Shego We bonded while we were out their. We all care about each other Anne,"

"Ok Betty I trust you, but I know there is more you're not telling me."

"Thank you Anne, I promise you Kim is perfectly fine."

"Ok, lets me get you moved in with Kat."

Anne walks out of the room calling over a few nurses to help move Betty into Kat's room. After Betty has been moved to Kat's room Anne goes to check on Ron. Opening the door a little Anne hears Tara talking to someone.

"No sir, they are all still unconscious. The Shield agents make it impossible to sneak anything in or out. After the fight with Hego, trying to take them all on at the same time would be a bad idea. As for Ron, what ever power he has in him he can't control yet, if he gains control over it he will be a force onto himself. My advice sir would be to eliminate Ron before he has a chance to gain control of his power. Yes sir, I will make it look like an accident."

Anne walks in as Tara puts away her cell phone. "Hi Dr Possible, how is everyone doing?"

"Everyone is doing great, their starting wake up, hopefully Ron will be waking up soon."

"Yes. Let's hope he wakes up soon."

Anne checks over his chart, pressing the call button, a nurse comes in. Anne asks the nurse to help move Ron to Kim and Shego's room.

"Why are you moving him Dr Possible?"

"Kim has asked about him and asked if he could be moved into her room. That's not a problem is it?"

"No of course not. I'll be back in a bit, I'm going to grab something to eat." Tara leaves the room and Anne breathes a sigh of relief. After they move Ron to Kim's room, Anne waits for the nurse to leave before talking to Kim and Shego."

"Whats wrong mom?"

"I over heard Tara talking to someone. I think she wants to kill Ron." Anne tells them what she over heard.

"We will keep him safe Dr Possible, if she try's anything funny she will find out first hand not to mess with the pack." Kim nods her agreement.

"Has Kat woken up yet?"

"No not yet, I moved Betty into her room."

"Ok good, Dr Possible, when Kat wakes up we all need to talk and decide what to do about Tara."

"I don't like to think Tara would hurt Ron, but I know you wouldn't make something like this up mom, can you let Betty know?"

Anne nods and walks out, seeing Vivian and her sons she walks over and asks them to sit in with Kim and Shego. Picking up what was left unsaid Vivian nods and goes into the room with Mego and the Wegos.

Inside Kat's room, the nurses have finishes transferring Betty to Kat's room.

"mm Betty?" Kat says sleepily.

"Im here love. We are all safe, just rest now. Can you push our beds closer please?" The nurse's do so and Betty crawls over holding on to Kat, feeling her presence Kat rolls in Betty's arms wrapping her arms around her.

Officer Gold knocks on the door before opening it. Betty look's up as he walks in.

"Sorry I hope I'm not bothering you."

"No its ok come on Officer Gold. I'm Sorry we had to kill Hego."

"Oh he's not dead Dr Director, the shot Kat fired at him looked like she killed him, but it only damaged his heart. Agent Du told me that he will live, but he will be in constant pain, he will be held in GJ custody for the crimes he's committed. Can I ask you a favor?"

Betty is surprised to hear Hego is still alive looking down at Kat. "Sure Officer Gold."

"Can you see that Hego gets help? He's not a bad guy, just a little power mad."

"I will take care of it Officer Gold."

"Thank you Dr Director. I have to get back to Go City. Please tell Kat thank you for sparing my son, and being a friend to my daughter."

"I will tell her."


	15. Chapter 15 Tara?

**Chapter 15. Tara?**

**Kim Possible, and other characters are property of the Walt Disney corporation. I write this just for fun. I hope everyone enjoys it.**

**Kat and Betty's room.**

Kat wakes up in the middle of the night being held in the arms of her mate Betty. Smiling she snuggles in the embrace, her movements stir her sleeping mate.

"Mmmm, Awake are we?"

"Yes. How long have I been out? Please tell me I'm not in a hospital again."

Betty laughs softly at Kat's question. "lets see, about ten days, both you and Ron, and I wont tell you your in a hospital again."

Kat moves up and kisses Betty. "Your evil you know that?"

"Well you did ask me not to tell you that you woke up here again."

"That I did ask. Did I miss anything while I was out?"

"A few things. Officer Gold says thank you for not killing Hego."

"Even though he will be in pain for the rest of his life he thanks me?"

"He's still alive. We might have a problem though."

"Whats that?"

"Anne over heard Tara talking to someone, she mention to them that Ron should be terminated."

"Is Ron OK? What do you think, Is it Tara or someone else?"

"Ron's fine, he's still sleeping. I have Agent Du checking Tara out to see if it's her or an imposter. If she is an impostor, where is the real Tara?"

"OK, if she is a fake, how do you suggest we find out?"

"Well wee can set a trap for her and see if she fall's into it."

"I have one idea. but I need you to fully trust me on this."

"Of course I trust you. What do you have planed?"

"You will see. First we need to talk with Kim, Shego, and Ron."

Kim and Shego's room

"No I don't believe you! Why would Tara be trying to kill me?" Ron says angrily to Kim. Only waking up an hour ago, Kim and Shego fill Ron in on everything he missed while being unconscious.

"Ron, all she's saying is what her mom over heard. We don't even know if that is Tara or not. So calm down, we will figure this out." Shego says trying to calm down Ron.

"Come on Ron, I don't want to believe it either, but my mom is not one to make things up."

"Then what are you two suggesting? You say that shes plotting to kill me, why would she want to kill me? And you trying to tell me that it might not be Tara?"

"We're trying to tell you to calm down! We don't want it to be true, but we cant let it go as if it's nothing. Lets just find out if it's the real Tara or not OK? If it's a fake Tara, we beat her down and find the real Tara."

"Shego, lets try not to get into a fight so soon after being in the hospital. Ron look, calm down and we will talk this trough and make a plan."

Ron lays back down on his bed. "I don't like this KP, but I trust you. What do we do?"

"Well I suggest we get out of this hospital. If I have to stay here one more day I'm going to fry some one." Shego grips.

"Lets set a trap for Tara, ask her something only you and her would know Ron. Lets keep the frying to a minimum Shego, I'm with you though, we've been coped up in here for to long, I need to get out and stretch my legs, get out and go run."

Ron look's at Kim as shes talking about running. "Why not ask her something about being on the cheer squad?"

"Because Ron, our practice is to public, and only you know what went on while you were alone with her. Don't worry Ron, it's only going to be use so nothing for you to be embarrassed about."

"Easy for you to say KP, what's Shego going to think when she hears the Ron man's secrets?"

"I'm going to to think your a bigger dork then you already are?" Shego says jokingly.

The door opens and Dr Possible walks in looking over Kim and Shego's test results, looking up she smiles seeing Ron awake. "Good Morning Ronald, I'm glad to see your finally awake, how are your feeling?"

"I'm doing good Mrs Dr P, course I could go for a double naco combo grande sized though." Ron flashes a fake smile.

"That's good Ron, I'll see what I can do about getting you some food. Kim, Shego, I got your test's back, everything looks good, better then good really. We should be able to discharge you by the end of the day."

"Spanken mom! What about Ron, Betty, and Kat?"

"Well Betty will be discharged along with you two, Kat woke up not to long ago, so we will keep her and Ron here for a few more days. After everyone is out of her, I want us all to have dinner, and you can explain to me and your father what happened in California."

"Yes mom." Kim says with her head down.

"Come on Bubble Butt, cheer up, you get leave today."

"MOM!" Kim blushes.

"Bubble Butt? How come I never thought of that one for you princess?" Shego grins mischievously at Kim.

"Don't you even think about it Shego."

**Two days later.**

After their test's come back, Dr Possible discharges Kat and Ron from the hospital. Betty, Kim, and Shego are there to pick them up. Betty kisses Kat, Kim comes up and hugs Ron, Shego holds out a gift for Ron. He takes the gift looking at it funny.

"Will you just open it! I promise it wont bite you." Shego says rolling her eyes.

Ron nods and open the package. After opening it he stares at the contents, looking he see Kim trying not to laugh. "Shego, what is this?"

"What? I told you I would get it for you." Shego smiles.

Ron pulls out a pair of black suspenders. "um thank you Shego, but you know your taking away from the Ronnes." Ron puts on a cheesy grin.

"No the only thing I took away was your pants falling down at the wrong time, we cant have our pack mate getting hurt right?" She walks over and mushes Ron's hair.

"Are you going soft on us Shego?" Ron grin's while pushing her hand aside.

Shego ignites her hand. "Say that again and I will show how soft my fist is." Everyone has a good laugh.

"Hey Ron, you given any thought about how we will handle Tara?"

"I don't know KP, how do you ask your girlfriend why shes trying to kill you?"

"Why not bring her along to the farm house with us?"

"What farm house Betty?"

"Remember the farm house where you met Shego and Dr Drakken?"

"Yeah, that was where Kat fought that lizard wolf thing right? What about it?"

"Well dufus, I own the house and land, and were going out there to get some more training done. While were their, we can talk with Tara and find out whats going on."

"So if shes good, she can train with us?"

"No. The training is for you all only. She is not part of our pack, and what I'm going to teach you is not for humans. While we train, she can relax in the farm house."

"Well that sound's like a good plan Kat, but what if she is... Plotting to harm me?"

"Then we will deal with her Ron. No we wont kill her, she might have some information that can help up us find out why she wants to kill you."

Ron looks contemplative for a few minutes before he looks at everyone. "OK, well lets get this started."

Kat hops on the back of Betty's motorcycle, and Ron rides with Shego and Kim in Shego's sports car. They all drive off, Betty and Kat following Shego as they head to Tara's house.

When everyone pulls up to the farm house, Kat and Ron see that the farm has been fixed up. The house has a fresh coat of bluish gray paint, the bard has been painted green. Shego parks in front of the house, everyone gets out of the car, Tara steps out with her bag looking around.

"This place is beautiful. You all just got out of the hospital, and going on another vacation?"

"Well this isn't much of a vacation, Kat has some more training planed for us." Shego says as Kat and  
Betty pull up.

"Does that mean shes going to let me join you all Ron?"

"Maybe. I don't know Tara. I doubt it, as far as we know, we are the only ones connected to Kat." Ron say's heading for the house.

"Ron? Are you OK?" Tara asks walking after Ron.

Kat and Betty walk up watching Ron and Tara walk into the house.

"Sure this is a good idea Kat? Ron is trying not to think that Tara could be trying to hurt him."

"I know Kim. It hurts knowing I'm putting him through this, but we need to make sure she isn't trying to hurt him."

"If she is trying to hurt him?" Shego asks raising an eyebrow.

"Then we deal with it." Kat says with an icy tone.

Betty puts a hand on Kat's shoulder. "Calm down love. If she is plotting something, we will find out and put a stop to it."

"Betty's right Kat. Ron's been my best friend since pre-k, I'll be damned if I let someone hurt him!"

"Wow pumpkin, never thought id hear you say something like that."

"I think that's the lioness inside her. Don't forget, they will defend that pride just as fierce as any male. Lets head in and find out the truth."

Everyone nods and walks into the house. Shego shows everyone there rooms, Ron and Tara have claimed the room next to Kat's and Betty's. While Kat gets settled in their room, Shego and Kim head downstairs and starts cooking. Shego cooks and Kim helps set the table.

Not long after Shego starts cooking, Ron, Tara, Betty, and Kat come down stairs and sits at the table. Sitting down at the table, Ron looks upset, Tara is trying to get him to talk only to get one or two words out of him. Kat look's at them frowns, reading Ron's emotions, she can tell how upset he really is, what's confusing to her is that Tara is truly worried.

"Hey Tara, would you join me outside for a minute?" Kat asks getting up from the table. She places a hand on Betty's shoulder letting her know it will be OK.

"Um sure Kat." Tara gets up and heads out the back door.

Tara and Kat walk a little ways away from the house. Kat turns a look's at Tara.

"Ok Tara, whats going on?"

"I don't know Kat. Ron seems upset at me for some reason and I don't know why." Kat feel's her telling the truth.

"Well I'll come out and tell you why. We all think your planning on hurting him, that's why hes upset, he doesn't want to believe it, but he can't take the chance that it might be right. So is it true?"

Tara is shocked to ear Kat say that, both her face and emotions match, after the emotional shock passes, she starts to be afraid, her face doesn't show her fear. "No, its not true. I would never harm Ron." She says it in a low voice looking away from Kat.

"OK, if you don't want to hurt him, why were you talking about eliminating him?"

"What? How do you?" she cut short as a deep sense of fear envelops her. "Look I didn't have a choice, I had to say say that or someone else would have been sent to take him out."

"Who would have sent someone?"

"I don't know who the is, the only one I dealt with was that creepy woman with the scar across her throat."

"Alexia. OK, what do they have on you to make you say that?"

"Let me start at the beginning. I was hired to keep a eye on Kim and Ron when their not on missions. When they went on missions, I sneaked along on the ones that involved Shego and Dr Drakken to gauge how Kim fights."

"So who hired you, and how long have you been watching them?"

"I don't know who is behind the money, Alexia has always given me my orders and money, whenever I talk to the guy I think is in-charge on the phone he never tells me his name. I have been watching them for just over a year now."

"Makes sense, OK then what changed? When did it go from watching to eliminating?"

"Honestly, around the time you first started coming to Middleton High, when Monkey Fist attacked the school, Ron thought I was in the classroom when he got ambushed by those monkey ninjas. He didn't know I was recording him fighting them. I've never seen that blue glow around him before, and the way he fought, it was like someone was controlling him, it was not the bumbling Ron everyone see's."

"And now they know what Ron can do? So when did you fall in love with him?"

Tara blushes and smiles. "Well I think I've been in love with him for a while, but it wasn't till you all rescued me from Gemini, and I saw how worried he was that I noticed how much I loved him. He may not be the smartest person, but he is kind, sweet, and caring, no one has ever treated me, nor cared for me the way Ron has."

"Then what was up with what you said in the hospital room?"

"I said that so they would leave it to me and not send Alexia or someone. I was hoping to find some way to either fake his death, or find someway to keep him safe from them."

"Why not just tell Kim, or Betty?"

"Yeah, tell his best friend, and the leader of GJ that I've been spying on them for a year, and someone is planning on killing Ron. How well do you think they would have taken that?"

"Good point. But you need to tell them now, it's the only way to get them to start trusting you again."

"There is one other problem. I'm not the real Tara."

"Then who are you? Do you know where the real Tara is?"

She shifts her form, her hair straitens out, her eyes change to a barker blue, her beauty mark on her lip comes out. "My name is Camille Leon. I don't know where the real Tara is, when I took her place she was already gone."

"OK Camille. Now you need to make everyone else believe you, if they say so, we will protect you."

"Why is it you believe me?"

"Because you told me the truth. Now lets go back inside and see what your fate holds."

**Back in the kitchen.**

"We should be out there with them. Why is Kat handling this by herself?" Kim says looking out the window watching Kat and Tara talking.

Pulling out her I-pad, Betty is looking over the reports sent to her by Will. "I don't know Kim, this wasn't part of her plan."

"What plan Betty?" Ron looks up.

"Well Ron, she wanted to wait till after dinner before bringing up the whole killing you issue. Something must have changed for her to take her aside. I did notice how concerned Tara was that you weren't being, well you, Ron."

"Well it's kind of hard to be happy being with your girlfriend when you think shes plotting to kill you. I mean, why now of all times? If she has wanted to harm me, she has had plenty of times to do it."

"That's what were trying to figure out Ron, I don't want to think she would really do something to hurt you, in the short time I have been with you all, I've seen how you two are happy together, and would not want to see that end." Shego says adding some spices to the food shes cooking.

"Thank you Shego."

"And if you say I'm going soft, your fending for your own meal tonight."

"Yes ma'am!" Ron says saluting Shego with one of his goofy grins. Kim giggles seeing her friend have fun. Kim looks out the window to see Tara and Kat still talking. Kim tilts her head watching as Tara begins to change, after Tara is done, Kim's jaw drops as she see's Camille Lyon standing there.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Kim says in an annoyed tone.

Everyone stops what their doing and looks at Kim. "Who's here KP?"

"It's that crazy shape-shifting bitch, Camille Lyon." Kim turns from the window looking angry.

"Wasn't she the head of some cat-food fortune or something? Whats wrong Princess?"

"I don't know about that Sarah, but the last time I saw the bitch, she tried to frame me, and almost lost one of my best friends because of her."

"You know princess, I'm a bad influence on you." Kim smiles as Shego walks over and looks out the window frowning."So Tara was this Camille person, that would explain a lot. Looks like there coming back in and we can find out whats going on."

Kim walks over and sits down across from Betty as Kat walks in with a serious look on her face, followed by Camille who looks afraid and sad at the same time. Kat walks over and sits next to Betty as Camille stands there in front of everyone. Shego leans against the wall looking her up and down contemplating. Ron looks at her very confused, and a little nervous.

"So. Is it true? Are you planning to kill me?"

Camille looks at Ron briefly before turning away wiping a tear from her eye. "No, I could never harm you Ron."

"Why should we believe you Camille?" Kim asks glaring daggers at Camille.

"I know you have no reason to believe me, let alone trust me Kim. But I'm serious when I say I wont hurt him. You gave Shego a second change, that's all I'm asking for."

"How long have you been Tara?"

"For just over a year Ron. About the time we started going out."

Ron sits down putting his head in his hands. "So this was all fake right?"

Camille try's to walk over to Ron, but a look from Kim stops her. "It may have started out that way, but I love you Ron."

"You need to tell them what you told me."

"Don't tell me you believe her Kat!" Kim screams.

"It's hard to call someone a liar when they tell the truth Kim."

"Wait! Please tell me she is not going to be like us?"

"Kim, calm down. No she is not one of us, shes not even like Ron. I don't know what your past is with her, but right now were trying to help Ron."

"How do you know shes telling the truth Kat? We have a file on her back at headquarters, she knows how to lie her way to get what she needs."

"Of that I have no doubt. One of the gifts I'm going to teach you, makes it so you know if someone is lieing to you. Outside of my own skill, this gift makes it so even a shadow lord will get caught in a lie."

"You will have to explain who they are later. Well then Camille, you should hope what you say will be enough for a potential second chance. "

Camille starts telling them what she told Kat, explaining how it started out as a job, and her following Kim and Ron when they went on missions sending back footage or notes about how the operated and fought. Shego and Betty listen patiently to her story, Kim gets angrier listing, Ron lays his head on the table trying his best to not listen.

Camille gets to the point after the kidnapping, when she was alone with Ron how his concern for her, made her realize how much she cared for him. Even if this started out as a job, Ron was someone she never expected to be so sweet and caring. While she was sitting in the hospital, she got call from her now ex-employer, what she said in the hospital was ment to buy time so she can come clean with Ron and everyone, and keep him safe.

Ron looks up. "You never planed on trying to kill me?"

"Never. But I knew if I didn't say something, he would have sent someone that would."

"So who was this employer of yours?" Betty asks.

"I never knew his name, when ever I talked with him on the phone, it was for a report, or new instructions. I have dealt more with Alexia, then I have him."

"What can you tell us about her?" Shego asks.

"Not much, she never talks, it might have something to do with that scar on her throat. The one thing I can tell you, being in her presence, it like shes a snake just waiting to strike, being near her is like so creepy."

"OK, so what do you think we should do Kat?"

"This concerns us all Shego, we all need to decide what to do."

"I will go wait up stairs, and let you talk." Camille walks over and places a hand on Ron's shoulder, ignoring the glare from Kim. "I'm truly sorry Ron, I hope you can forgive me." Camille leaves the kitchen and heads up stairs leaving everyone to decide her fate.

**A/N I'm sorry for the long delay, I've been having troubles in life, and have a major case of writers block, I hope you all can forgive me. Thank you for reading, I will hopefully have the next chapter up soon.**


	16. Chapter 16 Camille's Fate

**Chapter 16 Camille's Fate.**

**Kim Possible, and other characters are property of the Walt Disney corporation. I write this just for fun. I hope everyone enjoys it.**

**In the Kitchen.**

Kim gets up from her chair and storms after Camille. She gets to the stairs stomps her foot and comes back to the group, flexing her hands into fist's and growling.

"Princess, you need to calm down, your hurt yourself if you keep this up."

"Calm down! You want me to calm down?! Do you know who that is your all thinking of just letting go?" Kim screams at Shego.

"Shego let me."

"Please do Kat, this is her rage right?"

"Yes, this is what you all will go through if you don't control it." Kat leans down to kiss Betty before she stands up and looks at Kim. "Kim you need to calm down before your rage forces you to fight us." She says in a calm voice walking towards Kim.

"No! I will not calm down, I will not let her trick you all! She's lying to you all, and you don't see it." Kim face is red with anger as she screams at Kat.

"Kim, that is your rage talking, that is not the calm rational Kim. Use your willpower Kim, gain control over your rage, don't let it control you."

"Listen to her Kimme, shes only trying to help you. None of us here are against you, were a pack Kim."

"KP please, this is hard enough as it is."

"Ron she will just hurt you! You heard her, shes been spying on us for over a year. How can we trust her?"

"How is it you are able to trust Shego Miss Possible?" Betty asks looking at Kim.

"That's different. She saved my life!"

"How is it so different when Camille is risking hers to save Ron's?" She says in a calm voice.

Kim stops her growling and freezes looking at Betty as what she said replays through her head. Her body language begins to soften, as she begins to force her rage down. She walks over and sits at the table grabbing the first glass near her and downs the contents. After setting the glass down, she looks at Kat.

"What is wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you Kim, that was your rage coming close to the surface, looks like we found out what your auspice is. You and Betty are both philidox*, the half moon."

"Wait, if were both the same moon phase, how come I was the only one angry?"

"Your not Kim, you haven't experienced mind numbing hatred have you?"

Kim thinks for a second. "Other then what just happened, no I haven't, why?"

"Back when we delt with my brother." Betty growls out the last part. "I felt my own rage rising, but at the time I knew we had something more important to do then me taking my vengeance out on him. I did what I had to so I can keep my rage in control, don't get me wrong, it wasn't easy, but thanx to that when I woke up this morning and felt on edge I knew what it was, and have been keeping it in check all day."

"I see, thank you Betty." Kim takes a deep breath as Shego comes over with two glasses of water replacing Betty's drink and bringing on for Kim.

"You going to be ok Kimmie?" Shego asks leaning down hugging Kim.

"I think I will be. How do you stay so calm Betty?"

"It's simple Kim, I think about the people I might hurt if I do lose out to my rage. Right Kat?"

"She right Kim, during your moon phase has the highest chance of you attacking a pack mate. But don't worry to much, once you learn to control your rage, you wont have to worry to much about it. Fortunately it will be over in two days. Then my moon phase begins." Kat says the last part with an evil grin before she smiles.

"Hey Ron, how are you holding up?"

"Well Kat, I'm relived to know that she's not going to kill me. But now what do I do now? I mean, I don't want to see her hurt or anything, I know shes not Tara, but I still care about her."

"Do you believe her when she says she wants to change?" Shego asks looking over at Ron.

"I think I believe her, it's kind of hard to believe she has been spying on us for a year and we never noticed anything strange."

"Before she started spying on us Ron, she must have spent a lot of time studying the real Tara. What if this is a ploy? Her plan has been found out so now shes trying to buy time and save herself."

"I don't think that's the case Kimberly. I've seen people who were stalling for time, Camille did not seem like she is trying to buy time. She is scared, most likely scared more of her former employer then us, but scared none the less." Betty says.

"So what should we do then? Do we give her a second chance like she is asking?" Ron says.

"Kat, you have been quite what do you think?" Shego remarks.

"I think, outside of Kim, your all willing to give her a second chance, but none of you want to make it that easy on her right?"

"Way to put me on the spot Kat."

"Well, am I wrong Kim?"

"No your not. I just can't forgive her that easy."

"None of us are asking you to trust her yet, just if we should give her a second chance."

Shego kisses Kim and walks back over to the stove to finish cooking her beef stew while Ron and the rest continue talking. Betty helps keep Kim calmer, Kat helps Ron work through what he's feeling. A few arguments start up with Kim screaming before Betty can calm her down.

Everyone talks for two hours before finally coming to a decision on what to do about Camille, with a lot of assurance from Kat, Betty, and Shego that she was not going to be joining their pack. Betty call's Camille down to join everyone as Shego sets out six bowls of stew. Camille comes down and see's the bowl of stew in front of an empty chair thinking that it will be her last meal, she silently sits down thanking Shego for the food.

Betty speaks up as she sits down. "Ok Camille, we have come to a decision. You asked for a second chance, we will give you one."

"Speak for yourselves." Kim grumbles out.

"Ok _most_ of us are willing to give you a second chance." Camille begins to smile at the news. "Don't get to happy yet. First, you _will_ make this up to Ron."

"Ok, I will work hard to regain not only his trust, but all of yours as well."

"Good, that will be a start. Next, you will be monitored by Global Justice, this is nonnegotiable! We will know where you are at all times, if you disappear for any reason that is not by us, you well pay the price. Understand?"

Camille swallows looking at everyone nervously. "I understand, and agree."

"One last thing Camille, how were they tracking you and contacting you?"

"I had a cell phone that they used to call me, I'm guessing they also used it to track me. While you were in the hospital, I threw the cell in a dumpster at the mall."

"Was the rescue of you a set up?" Ron asks.

"No Ron." Camille looks down into her soup thinking about how she almost died. "Gemini broke into my, I mean Tara's house, capturing me and taking me to California. If Shego wasn't able to disarm the bombs I would have died. Thank you again for saving my life Shego."

"Just don't make me regret saving you." Ron nods his head eating his stew.

"Just know this Camille, you step out of line even once." Betty begins.

"And you become my new scratching post." Kim finishes.

"Now that that's out of the way lets eat, for tomorrow, we have the last bits of training for you four." Kat says smiling.

**New day, in the forest near the farm house.**

"Are you sure about this Kat? I'm still on edge, and I don't want to hurt anyone." Kim is sitting in front of a fire with Shego, Betty, and Ron, all watching Kat across the fire making symbols in the air with her hands.

Kat smiles finishing her symbols holding her right hand out palm up. "Don't worry Kim, I'm sure you will enjpy this. Now I've taught you about the physical aspect of being a garau and a bastet, now you will learn the spiritual aspect." As she finish's talking, a small orb of white light forms in the palm of her hand. "This is my gnosis, the same energy flows through you all, even you Ron."

"How is that? I'm not like the rest of you."

"True, but some kinfolk have a small amount of gnosis in them and are able to use a few gifts. Outside of being used for your gifts." Everyone gasps as an ethereal bird lands on her hand and begins to eat Kat's gnosis. "But we also share our energy with spirits to help learn gifts, or with their help, create new ones."

Everyone watches in amazement as the bird finishes the ball of energy and looks up and Kat. "That was good, what are you?"

Kat tell the bird what they are, the brid looks a little confused when she mentions garau and bastet. "I've seen most spirits, but I've never heard of a garau or a bastet. Sure your not just a werewolf?"

Kat laughs a little. "Sorry little one were not werewolf's."

"OK, thank you for the meal." the bird begins flapping his wings and fly's away.

Everyone is silent as they watch the bird fly away. Kat walks over and places her hand on Ron's shoulder. "Now Ron, we need to work on getting you to control your monkey powers."

Ron shudders at the word _monkey._ "can we not use _that_ word please?"

"Unfortunately we can't Ron, that is one of the hurdles you will have to jump over to gain control of your powers."

Ron lets out a long breath. "How are we going to do this? People have tried to help me before."

"Will you stop trying to wiggle out of this Ron?" Kim says in a huff.

"Kim's right Ron, course she didn't say it in the nicest of ways. Now lets get you started. This will also help you all, I want you all to form a small ball of gnosis in your hand like I did and call a spirit to you. Find your energy and focus it in your hand. Ron, I need you to find your center."

Kim grumbles but does as Kat says, Shego and Betty closes their eyes focusing on their inner spiritual energy. Kat sits down behind Ron and helps him find his center. Ron closes his eyes trying to focus. As Ron sits their focusing, the air around him starts to change and feel different to him. When he opens his eyes he looks around seeing he's no longer in the forest but inside of Bueno Nacho.

"You know, you chose a very strange place for your mind to be at peace." a heavy voices says from behind Ron.

Ron turns around towards the sound of the voice, his eyes widen as he see a blue furred monkey balancing on one foot on the booth. Balancing on one foot with his other crossed resting on his knee, his tail swinging lazily behind him, his elbows are resting on his leg as he rest's he chin in his paws looking at Ron, his green eyes watching Ron.

"Umm, who are you?"

"Haven't you learned anything from Katrina? I'm the other half of you, your animal spirit." He shacks his head.

"OK, but why does my spirit animal have to be a monkey?" Ron shudders looking at him.

"Well its not called _mystical panda powers _now is it you doofus? To think, my powers were passed on to you, what is the world coming to."

"HEY! If your part of me, that would make you a doofus to wouldn't it?"

"No, I'm the one that uses my brain."

"Fine, fine, fine, this is getting me no where. Whats your name?"

"Sun Wukong."

"That's a weird name. So you are here to show me how to control my powers?"

"You already control them, you just can't do it freely."

"Must everyone speak in riddles?"

"Annoying isn't it?" Wukong jumps off the booth flipping in mid air landing in front of Ron. "But then again, once you figure out the riddle's everything works out perfectly."

Ron falls to the floor after Wukong lands in front of him, then backwards craws on the floor moving away from the monkey. "W,w,w, would you please not do that?"

Wukong looks at him funny, then shakes his head. "And you are the chosen one to inherit my powers? The gods must be having a good laugh at my expense again. Look young Ronald, I am you, and you are me. You want to use our powers with ease, then heed my words. _ Spirit and flesh divided, opposites in fear. Overcoming one's self, distant and near. Two aren't half, but instead are one. Find the truth, and all is done._Bring me the answer and you will be on your way to using our powers. But for now, you need to head back, your friends will be worried."

"Why? I haven't been in here long."

"You have been here longer then you think." he leaps over straddling Ron looking him directly in the eyes. "Remember this Ron, _beware the Graves. _Now, back you go." Wukong taps Ron on the forehead.

Ron closes his eyes as the finger taps his head, when he opens his eyes, he is back in the forest. He looks around seeing the fire has been extinguished, Kim and Betty are not around, and Kat and Shego are talking to each other of to the side. "Hey. How long was I out?"

Kat and Shego turn to see Ron looking around. "Welcome back, you have been meditating for five hours now. Are you ok?"

"Yeh, I think so Kat."

"So what was going on inside there? We were getting worried."

"I meet my spirit animal Shego, and he freaked me out."

"Let me guess, a giant monkey?"

"No, he was actually kind of short, and blue." Ron shudders thinking about him. "Where is Kim and Betty?"

"They went inside to relax, they used a little to much energy today while you were meditating. Come one, lets get you on and we will go get some food."

Kat and Shego help Ron stand up letting him stretch his legs slowly before they head back to the house. When they get in the house, Ron sits at the table while Kat goes to check on Kim and Betty, Shego goes to the fridge and pulls out food and ingredients to fix dinner. Camille comes down back to looking like Tara and sits down next to Ron.

"You ok Ron?"

Ron leans over laying his head on her shoulder. "Yeh, I think so." Ron tells her what he say while he was meditating and aout the riddle and the warning.

"Beware the Graves? What are we going to have Zombies to deal with?"

"You guess is as good as mine Shego, like I said, he likes to speak in riddles and not tell you what you need to know."

"Well he is telling you what you need to know. You just have to figure it out yourself Ron." Kat syas as she enters the kitchen with Kim and Betty.

"Your not helping Kat. I hate riddles, they make my brain hurt."

"Well Ron, this on is set up to help you control your powers right? The riddle will help you get a handle on your powers."

"If that's the case, whats the answer to it Betty?"

"You know, if one of us told you the answer, it wouldn't help you, this is something you have to figure out on your own for it to have an effect. By the way, Camille, why are you Tara again?"

"Oh yeh, Kim your mother called, said she wanted you to bring everyone over for dinner this weekend."

"Shit! You know, I completely forgot about that. My mom wants to know what happened when Hego attacked, and what happened with us Kat."

"Ok Kim, should we bring anything? And Ron, of course I know the answer. But its not a riddle for me to solve." Kat smiles looking at Ron.

"So not fair!" Ron says. "Well, since you wont help me with the riddle, do you have any idea what _beware the Graves _means?"

Kat thinks about it for a minute. "it's a little vague. It could be actual graves, it could be a name, or it could be a metaphor. This will take us sometime to figure out."

"Whats on your mind babe?" Betty asks.

"It's something that I've been thinking about ever since you all became like me."

"What do you mean Kat?" Shego says.

"Well, I don't believe in coincidence, I don't think that portal bringing me here was an accident. I have to wonder, what has awoken, or threatening Gaia that she needs us to protect her."

"You think it has something to do with werewolves and vampires?"

"I don't think so Tara, sorry Camille. If it was about them, they would need to be planing something that will effect the whole world."

"Has anything that big effected your world Kat?"

"All the time Kim. There is always someone trying to give the Wyrm more power in the world, but that's what we are their for, to stop that them before they can do anything like that."

"Do you think it's the Wyrm I was warned about?"

"I doubt it Ron, I have not felt any of its taint since I've been here, it has to be something else."

"So for now, we will just stay on guard till we figure this out, and go on with our lives right?"

"Betty's right, no point in stressing over what we don't know. Plus, what ever comes our way, we will kick it's ass back to whatever dark hole it crawled out from." Shego says from the kitchen.

**A/N: thank you all for the reviews, I want to thank Hitotsune-Kozo for beta my chapters, and also for the riddle in this chapter. Please review. **

***Philidox:** **Auspice of the half moon, the Mediator, Counselor, and Judge. The Keeper of the Ways. The Philodox are tasked with knowing the laws of the Garou by heart, thus discerning right and wrong as well as settling disagreements.**


	17. Chapter 17 Dinner with the Parents

**Dinner with the parents**

******Kim Possible, and other characters are property of the Walt Disney corporation.**

******I write this just for fun. I hope everyone enjoys it.**

James Possible opens the door letting in the three couples. Kim rush's over giving her dad a big hug, he smiles returning the hug. Shego walks up shaking his hand, he returns the shack with a look saying _we need to talk_. Ron and Camille (Looking like Tara) walk in with a friendly hello. Kat and Betty enter last, Kat has a fresh baked strawberry pie in her hands as she says hello to Dr Possible. He smiles smelling the pie and welcomes the two women.

Kat takes the pie into the kitchen saying hello to Dr Anne Possible. "Hello dear, oh you didn't have to bake a pie. Thank you again for saving Kim."

"Thank you for inviting us to dinner, I just wanted to make my own contribution. Your very welcome. Don't forget, it was Ron who gave me what was needed to save them."

Anne smiles. "I wont. Oh be on guard, ever since you flew in and landed in our yard, the boys have been pestering us to ask you how."

Kat laughs. "Thank you for the warning. I do have to apologize but they wont like the answers I will give them."

Anne laughs. The two talk for a little while, Kat helps out in the kitchen till Betty walks in wrapping her arms around Kat's waist. Kat returns the affection with a kiss on Betty's cheek, Anne and Betty talk catching up with each other.

Dinner is ready and the table is set, Anne calls everyone to dinner. Kim, Sarah, Ron, Camille, and James come into the kitchen laughing at Ron's joke. Jim and Tim come running in stopping when they see Kat, their faces light up as they run over to her.

"Hi. Are your wings real?" Jim asks.

"What do you use in your arrows to make the flash?" Tim asks.

They fire off question after question, Kat smiles looking over at Anne getting the _I told you _look. Anne smiles getting the boys to calm down by threatening to take away their lab access if they don't calm down. They both gulp and sit down not wanting to upset their mom.

Kat laughs. "To answer your questions, yes they are real, as for my arrows it depends, some have chemicals in them, some are just high tech. Before you ask, no you can not study them or my wings."

"Aw why not?" Both of them wine together.

"Simple, my brother booby traps all of his inventions. That way no one can get his secrets."

"What if we can break his code?" Tim asks.

"By pass his traps?" Jim says.

Kat laughs a little. "Tell you what, if you can get past his traps and access them, I will let you study them." The boys smile and are about to give each other a high five. "But! _If_ you can do it, I will let you study them only under the eyes of GJ scientists."

"Hicka bicka boo." Jim says.

"Hoo-sha!" Tim says giving his brother a high five.

"Hold on their boys. What kind of traps did you brother put in his devices?" James asks.

"Well it depends, it could be something as little as a virus, or something worse that will completely wipe out you hard drive and any storage devices connected to it, or it might just melt your computer."

Betty looks at Kat. "You never told me that was a possibility."

"You never asked babe." Kat says jokingly.

"Why would he need to take such measures?" James asks.

"I take it his level of paranoia is connected to where you are from right?" Anne comments.

Kat nods and explains that she is not from this world, where she is from to protect his ideas and inventions from his colleagues and hackers, measures like that are required. They are constantly tested on not only their programing skills, but their hacking skills.

"My wings and arrows are some of his best work."

"With that kind of technology, we could come up with cures or even advance our level of technology." James says thinking.

"Your right Dr Possible, but let me ask you something, what are you willing to lose to study this tech?"

"I don't follow. What do you mean lose?"

"I told you what will happen if you try to hack in, now lets say someone try's to find out how my wings work, and how they can replicate them. Whatever device they will use will be the first to get fried, if its connected to other devices, the odds are good that they will go next. In the wrong place, the virus can set you back decades."

James nods. "I see your point."

"Kim, is everything ok? Ever since you all went to California you seem, different." Anne asks.

"I'm great mom, honestly I've never felt better." Kim says with a smile

"Good. Then can you explain why Ron would say you four were _naked_ in the forest?"

Kim blushes, Sarah almost chokes on her food. "Mom!"

"Don't _mom_ me young lady. What did he mean?"

"We were training Dr Possible. The lack of clothing helped with control." Kat says.

"Training for what? Please don't beat around the bush, I know something has happened to Kim, I just want to know if she will be alright." Anne comments.

"I assure you both that Kim is perfectly fine. Kim has been blessed by Gaia, like me she is a protector."

"Kimmie-cub? What do you mean Protector? What is she protecting?" James asks.

"She is protecting Gaia, and every living soul on it. I didn't think much about it when I first awoke here, but after finding Betty is not only my mate, but her, Kim, Shego, and Ron house the spirits of my friends and family. I began to think, not only why am I here, but what would need a new garou, two bastet and a kinfolk to protect?

Kat goes on to explain what Master Wolfgang told them about how they house the spirits of Kat's pack, and how they helped Kim and the rest be comfortable around Kat.

"Mom, dad, Kat did not force anything on me, I was told what could happen and that it was my choice if I wanted to be what I am now." Kim tries to explain.

James nods thinking. "Ok, so if I understand this correctly, Kim is, for lack of a better work, a were-lion, while Shego is a were-tiger, and Betty and you are werewolves, and Ron is, what is a kinfolk?"

"Kinfolk are children of garou that are not born with a wolf spirit, but are unaffected by the delirium."

"Ok, you explained a little of it, what is the delirium?" Anne says.

"The delirium is the cells memory's of us. A very long time ago my ancestors were not nice to humans. They don't remember what happened, its not in their history books, but their cells remember, so when they are exposed to us either in our full form, or shifting, their cell's will trigger a deep seeded fear and one of ten things can happen. The worse being the human becomes a hunter."

"Ok I understand, but I'm curious, why are you being so forward about everything?" James says looking at Kat.

"That's simple. Your her parents and very worried about your daughter, it would be easier to gain your trust by telling the truth then trying to make up some story."

James nods. "I thank you for your honesty."

"So our sister ia freakier then normal?" Jim and Tim says.

"Boys! Don't call your sister a freak!" Anne chastises them.

"Be careful boys, Kim has claws now." Kat says as Kim inspects her nails. The twins gulp and try to meld into their chairs, earning a laugh from Sarah and Betty.

"Mom, dad, your ok with this?" Kim asks.

"Kim honey, your fine, your safe, and you are still you. This is the path you chose, we will stand behind you, no matter what choice you make." Anne says and James nods.

Kim smiles and everyone enjoys the rest of dinner. Kat helps clear the table, in the kitchen she slices and plates the pie, with Anne's help they take the plates out giving everyone a slice. James personally enjoys the pie commenting. "Strawberry is my favorite, this is wonderful Kat." She smiles saying thank you. Once dessert is finished, James sends the boys upstairs to finish working on their latest project.

James stands up excusing himself from the table asking Sarah to follow him into the living room. Sarah nods standing up. Kim gives her hand a squeeze before the green skinned woman leaves. Sarah takes a breath steadying her nerves.

"Shego, don't forget what we talked about." Katrina says. Sarah nods and walks into the living room.

When she walks into the living room, James is sitting in his chair putting some tobacco in his pipe, lighting the tobacco he points to the seat across from him for Sarah to sit. She has a seat waiting for James to speak.

"Now Miss Go, I know you and Kimmie-cub are close. So I want to know is, what are your plans for my daughter?" He says taking a puff on his pipe looking Sarah in the eye giving her the protective father look.

"Well I thought about taking her to a private island and ravishing her body till we both pass out." She says in a jokingly tone that James does not find amusing glaring daggers at her. "I'm sorry, it was only a joke. Seriously though, I love your daughter with all my heart. One of my nicknames for her is Princess, and if you will allow it, I plan on spending the rest of my life treating her like a princess."

Letting out a puff of smoke. "What about your criminal past?"

"Its just that, my past. It is thanks to your daughter that I'm working for Dr Director and Global Justice."

James nods barely taking his eyes from Sarah. "When were you planning on telling us you were seeing our daughter? Why did we have to find out from Ronald?"

Sarah takes a deep breath before answering. "We did plan to talk with you and Dr Possible after we returned from California, unfortunately the incident with my idiot brother got in the way. I'm sorry about that by the way."

"Ok I approve." James says with a smile puffing on his pipe.

Sarah shacks her head looking at James with a shocked look on her face. "Wait? Just like that? No threats of sending me to deep space? Or a black hole?"

James laughs warmly. "Miss Go, I have known for a long time now that Kim has had feelings for you. When ever she would come home from a mission envolving you, she would have this glow about her. Also do not forget, while you where under the effects of that attitudeinator, your personality may have switched, but not your feelings."

"What do you mean?" She asks confused.

"Think about it, even though you were good who was the first person you went to for help? I see how you two are around each other, I may not be happy about it, but I trust my daughter to follow her heart."

Sarah smiles. "I see, your not like most parents."

"I'm not going to kick my daughter out of her home, nor hate her just because shes a lesbian. Shes happy, what more could a parent ask for? We will just have to rely on the boys to give us some grandchildren."

Sarah laughs loudly. "Hey! Were both a little to young to be thinking about kids."

James and Sarah stand up, He puts his arms around her shoulder in a one arm hug. "Course, if you do break her heart, your will be on our next deep space flight." he says in a very calm voice.

"How deep?" She asks in a quite voice.

"Andromeda Galaxy deep." James says leading the stunned woman back into the kitchen where everyone is talking and having a good time. Sarah walks over to her chair sitting down. Kim takes her hand and she starts to come back to herself.

"Did you have to give her the deep space speech dad?" Kim says.

James smiles giving his wife a kiss on the cheek. "Well Kimmie-cub I needed to make sure that she cared for you as much as you care for her."

"I remember that speech, it still gives me the shivers Mr Dr Possible." Ron says.

Everyone laughs seeing Ron go almost white thinking about the speech. As everyone stops laughing and goes back to talking the phone rings. Anne goes over answering the phone, after a few seconds she looks at Kim with a worried look on her face, saying its for her.

Kim takes the phone from her mom. "Hello?"

"Kim? Oh thank god! I need you help." A frantic Wade says on the line.

"Wade? Whats wrong? I haven't heard from you since we fought Hego." Kim says.

"I know, my computers have been down ever since I scanned the device on Kat's wrist. Is she with you? I hope she can help fix whats going on."

Kim looks at Kat questioningly. "Yes shes here Wade. Kat, it's for you."

Kat goes over taking the phone. "Whats wrong Wade?"

Wade explains that there is a Black haired sprite on his computer that looks like Luke Skywalker with red eyes. "This thing is _Hacking_ away at all my files, every time I try to do something it keeps saying, _the force is not strong with you. Tubby._ What is this thing and how do I get rid of it?"

Everyone in the kitchen sees Kat doing her best not to laugh. "Don't worry Wade, we will be over their shortly to help you." Kat hangs up the phone and busts out laughing.

"Ok I think I will risk it, what is so funny Kat?" Ron asks.

Kat leans on the counter trying to calm down unsuccessfully as tears fall from her eyes while a smile forms on her mouth. "I...Don't...Believe...It." Is all she can get out between fits of laughter.

A few minutes later Kat is finally able to calm down and stop laughing, she looks at everyone with a big smile wiping away the tears. "Come on, we have to go help Wade."

"You know whats wrong with his system?" Kim asks.

"Yes, when we get there I have someone to introduce you to." Kat says walking to door of the kitchen.

"I take it this person is responsible for whats happening to Mr Load?" Betty asks.

"Yes, but its not as serious as you think.

"Ok then, who are we meeting?" Ron asks.

"My brother."

**Wades Room.**

Wade opens the door to his room letting the pack inside. "Why did you hang up on me Kat? This is serious."

"I'm sorry about that, but its not as bad as your thinking. Believe it or not, this is a test for you." Kat says looking around the room, seeing Wade's multi-monitor computer setup, a queen sized bed is in the corner with ruffled blankets, posters of Albert Einstein, and other scientific geniuses are posted along his walls, along with posters of Spock from Star Trek.

"A Test? What kind of test is this? That little gremlin is deleting everything I have." Wade says frantic.

"The force is not strong with you. More training you need." everyone hears from the computer as the sprite takes his light-saber and slices through a folder, the folder breaks in two and fades away.

Kat shacks her head as Wade screams at the monitor. "Ok I'm here, you can stop tormenting the poor kid now Jonathan."

The sprite stops before slicing through another folder turning its head towards the monitor. It runs towards the monitors till its head is taking them up. "Whats this I sense? Yes, Yes. Someone strong with the force I sense."

"So your brother is a computer sprite that has his star wars characters mixed up. Luke does not talk like that, Yoda is the only one that speaks like that." Sarah comments folding her arms under her breasts.

"It's about time someone figured that out! For such a smart kid, your not to bright when it comes to movies." A big smile appears on the sprites face as the light-saber goes back into the handle.

Kim looks over at Sarah seeing an annoyed look on her face, she leans in to whisper to her. "So that's why you chose the light-saber." Sarah just smiles down at her mate.

"Well excuse me, Star Trek is much better then _Star Wars._" Wade says in a huff.

"Did I hear someone say to permanently delete all their files and melt their computer?" Jonathan says with a smirk.

Wades eyes bug out. "NO no no no. Please don't."

"Say your sorry." Jonathan says.

"What?" Wade says.

"I'd do what he says Wade, we will explain everything later." Kat says trying to calm him down. The young man sighs but comply with the request apologizing to a smirking sprite.

"Now that wasn't so hard, now was it?" he says.

"JONATHAN!" Kat yells at the monitor.

"Epp! Calm down sis, I'm just having some fun with the kid." Jonathan says backing away from the screen.

"Kat. How can he be your brother? You said your old pack was killed." Ron asks confused.

"Old pack? What do you mean old pack?" Jonathan asks.

Kat explains to Ron and everyone that the sprite is the digital back up of her brother, Johnathan's physical body was killed back in her world along with the rest of her pack. "He may not be able to copy his soul, but he can copy his brain. What your seeing here is Jonathan Sykes, the digital version. Jonathan, this is my new pack. Kim Possible, her mate Shego, Ron Stoppable, and my mate Dr Betty Director."

Jonathan's jaw hits the floor. "Wait, I read all the history of this world. Garou do not exist in this world. And what do you mean _your mater? _How do you think Mara would feel?"

"Your right, they didn't exist. Till now. Mara would be happy that I was able to find someone to love. Look first can you please restore Wades computer before he has a meltdown?"

"What? Oh yeah." He waves his hand and Wades computer returns to its normal state, to the relief of the young computer genius. "Now tell me how you have a new pack, and why?" Kat laughs watching his frustration show as he doesn't understand whats fully going on as she explains what has happened, and why she has a new pack.

**Kpkpkpkpkpkpkp**

**Graves underground lab.**

Augustus is walking down the hall with his top scientist discussing changes to the serum, and the work on their project. You have good news for me _right_?"

The scientist nods. "Yes sir. The test subject brought back is responding well to the serum. In another month he will be ready for field testing."

"Excellent. What have you gained from his virus?"

"We have made some headway there, we have been able to create a serum to enhance the strength of the guards, and even enhance some of our other projects. The only thing we cant change is the effect the full moon has on our subjects."

"That's fine. Will he be under my full control when hes ready?"

"Yes sir. I will stack my career on the fact that he will be unstoppable."

"Careful with your words doctor. When he is ready, I need him to punish one of my pets. She has forgotten who her master is.

**Kpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkp**

**FINALLY I got this done. :P I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Updates for this will be slow. I can promise you though that I will not be abandoning this story. Please review. **


	18. Chapter 18 Worlds collide

**Worlds Collide, And The Answer To A Riddle**

**I do not own Kim possible, I only write this for fun.**

**Hitsune-Kozo, thank you very much for all you help.**

After Johnathan agrees to help Wade, Kim and everyone say good night to Wade and Johnathan and head back to Kim's house. During the walk back, Ron takes the opportunity to tease Sarah for being a closet Star Wars fan.

"I wouldn't talk, you whine and complain more than Anakin." Sarah says teasing him in return.

"Hey! I represent that!" Ron says with a big goofy grin on his face and his hands on his hips posing, getting a round of laughs from everyone.

After Betty calms down from laughing, she looks over a Kat. "Katrina, was there a reason why you didn't ask your brother to help Global Justice?"

Kat smiles at Betty. "Because love, he would have said no, and that would have been the end of it. If you want to get his help, you will have to convince him that you will not use his inventions for war."

Sarah looks back at Betty and Kat. "But Kat, he makes a working light-saber, stable plasma weapons, _and_ he doesn't want them used for war? That makes no sense."

Kat nods. "I understand, let me put it this way then. Back in my world, we have monsters, not people in costumes, but flesh and blood monsters. If the humans of this world were to get their hands on these weapons, or us for that matter, what do you think they will do?" Kat says in a lecturing tone.

Sarah and Betty think about it for a few minutes. Sarah looks at Kat sharply, with a small hint of fear in her eyes. "You don't think he deactivated our weapons do you?"

Kat shacks her head. "No, he wouldn't do that with out saying something."

Sarah breaths a sigh of relief. The rest of the walk back is spent talking. When they get back to Kim's, Kat and Betty say goodnight and thank Anne and James for dinner and head home. The next day, Kim, Ron, Tars, and Kat return to class, Sarah resumes her teaching, and Betty returns to GJ headquarters to a waiting stack of paper work.

"Welcome back ma'am." Agent Du says.

"Thank you Agent Du, I thought you had things handled here." She says gesturing to the stack of papers.

"Yes, you did ma'am. These are reports need your signature, and authorization."

Betty begins going through the stacks of paper work. Some of the papers want clarification on what happened in California with Gemini. Another report is on the status of Hego. Reading the doctors reports, they are confused on how he is able to live with a hole through his heart, the pain killers the doctors have been giving him has no effect on the pain, they have asked to give him larger dosage, she signs off authorizing the increase.

Setting the reports aside with a smile on her face, Betty continues going through her paper work, she comes across reports of missing people. For the past two weeks people have been disappearing, with no trace of struggles, or pattern to the disappearances. Betty looks over the reports finding one name.

"Will, what do you know about these disappearances?" Betty asks.

"Not much ma'am, they happen at night is all we know." Will says.

Betty looks over the report in her hand thinking. "I will have Agent Lorich look into this. If anything new comes up, let me know immediately!"

"Yes ma'am. If I may, what are you thinking?" Will asks.

"That there is more to these then just random disappearances. Some of these people are high value targets, and yet no ransom demands." Betty says.

**Kpkpkpkpkp**

**Middleton High**

Kim, Ron, Tara, and Kat return to class, Kim turning in her homework from the time she was gone. Sarah returns to teaching her class. The day at school is uneventful, after school Kim is in the gym with her cheer squad getting ready to practice. Looking around she wonders where Bonnie is.

"It's not like Bonnie to miss practice." Tara says.

"That's right, you haven't heard." Hope says.

"Heard what?" Kim asks.

"Bonnie has been missing for a week now." Jessica say looking worried.

"Does anyone know what happened?" Tara asks.

"I wish we did know something." Liz says.

"She went missing after school. What if shes hurt? What if one of us is next?" Marcella says, almost frantic.

"Girls, Please calm down. I'm sure nothing will happen to any of you." Kim says trying to calm them down.

"How can you be so sure of that Kim?" Crystal says.

Kim smiles. "Because, first I'm going to find Bonnie, then I'm going to make sure they don't do it again. For now, why don't we skip practice for today?"

Everyone nods calming down as Kim reassures them, she suggests they buddy up and give each other a rides home. After saying goodbye, Tara heads to the football field to watch Ron practice, Kim goes to find Sarah. Walking through the hall Kim passes the Interpretive dance room, looking in she see Kat helping some of the other students stretch and work on their balance. Kim smiles as Kat waves at her, she returns the wave before she turns and heads up the hall to Sarah's class. When she reaches the class, Sarah is finishing up grading papers, Sarah smiles as Kim walks in.

"I thought you had cheer practice?" She says.

"I called it early. The girls are worked up over Bonnie being missing."Kim says as she sits down on the edge of the desk.

"I heard a few students have been missing. What do you want to do?" Sarah asks closing her bag.

"Well lets get with Kat, Betty, and Ron first, then we could go from there."

"Good idea, knowing Betty though, she will already know by now. So we pick up Kat and Ron and head to the farm house?" Sarah suggests.

"Sounds good. Let grab our pack and head out." Kim says hoping off the desk and giving Sarah a quick kiss, that Sarah happily returns.

Kim and Sarah decide to sit in on Kat's dance class till Her and Ron are done, Kim sends a message to Tara letting her know what the plan is. Once class is over, Kat says good by to the teacher, and the grateful students who she helped in class. After they meet up with Ron and Tara, Sarah and Kim ride together in Sarah's car, while Ron, and Tara Ride with Kat in her Hummer. When they arrive at the farmhouse, there is a silver jeep, and a pink Bug, parked outside the house. As Kat get out of the hummer she looks over at the Bug and has a look of bemusement on her face.

"Everything ok Kat?" Ron asks seeing the look on her face.

Kat puts on a smile. "Yeah. I remember having a car just like this." her smile grows wider as she remembers that time.

"Ok, whats with that smile?" Sarah asks as she opens the door to the house.

"I remember when I first brought Mara home to meet my mother." Kat says smiling.

"How did your mom react to your mate?" Kim asks.

"Like the protective mother she was. Even though I wasn't in the room for the talk, I know my mom made sure the Mara didn't plan on converting me. But what was funny, was Mara's look when she saw my bed."

"What kind of bed was it?" Tara asks.

"It was a four post Victorian style bed, with hanging curtains. Mara saw the bed, and in an almost begging tone she asked me if the bed was coming with me."

"I did not Beg." A voice says from the living room.

Kat freezes in her tr5acks, as a look of fear comes over her face as she looks around. Kim and Sarah walk into the living room and see Katrina and Mara sitting on the couch. Mara stands up with a worried look on her face.

"This will not end will. It's not to late Mara." Katrina says, almost pleading with her.

In the hall, Ron and Tara see Kat visibly start to shack, as she puts her hands over her ears. "No. No. No. Please Gaia, don't torture me like this." Kat says in a frantic whisper.

"Mara? Katrina? What are you two doing here?" Kim asks.

"More importantly, how did you get in here?" Sarah says on guard.

"Your friend, Dr Drakken was it? Let us in. as for why were here, Mara here, says she _needs_ to do this." Katrina says looking at Mara.

"I have to tell her Katrina. She needs closure." Mara says taking a step towards the hallway.

"Shes going to bolt." Katrina says watching Mara turn the corner.

Kat looks eyes with Mara and freezes, her shacking stops as her eyes locks onto Mara's eyes. Ron notices that the green slash in Kat's hair is in the same location as Mara's Violet slash through her hair. The two women stand there staring at each other for five minutes with out moving, or saying anything.

Mara breaks the tension. "Kat."

At the mention of her name, Kat lets out a scream of pure terror, that shock's everyone in the front room. In her eyes Kat see's her nightmare standing before her, the bloody body of her mate starts to decompose before her eyes. Mara takes a step forward, as she does Kat quickly turns and runs towards the front door. Tara is to slow to move and is roughly shoved against the wall as Kat runs by, running into the door, knocking it off its hinges. Kat and the door hit the ground hard, the terrified woman scrambles to her feet looking back to see the floating head of Mara following her out. Kat quickly turns and runs as fast as she can into the woods.

Ron rush's over checking on Tara who is rubbing the back of her head. "Are you ok?" He asks.

"I think so, what just happened?" Tara asks looking around.

Katrina walks over putting her arm around Mara, pulling her back to the couch. "This is what happens when something from your nightmares is standing in front of you."

"I...I will explain everything, but first you need to go after her." Mara says weakly looking at Sarah.

"Why me? Shouldn't we call Betty to come help?" Sarah asks.

"NO! Right now her fear is focused on me, if you call her mate to help, its possible that her fear will shift to her." Mara says sounding stronger.

"Ok, tell me why she reacted the way she did first." Sarah says.

"Kat is a Garou who has lost herself. If she is to fully move on, she needs to let me go." Mara says.

Sarah looks at Kim, and Ron and Tara as they walk in the room. Kim looks at Mara seeing a different look in her eyes from the last time they met. "Your her mate, right?" Kim asks.

"Unfortunately." Katrina says in an angered tone.

Sarah watches Mara frown and look at Katrina apologetically. "I think I understand whats going on. When I bring Kat back, I want some more answers." Sarah says looking at Mara. "Ron cover your eyes." She says. After Ron covers his eyes, Sarah takes her cloths off and shifts to her tiger form and runs out whats left of the front door.

Ron opens his eyes after Sarah leaves. "What did you mean by, _lost herself_?" Ron asks.

"Just that, Ron was it? Ever since her fight with me, she has been so focused on revenge, that she lost sight of _who_ she is." Mara says.

_Who she is?_ Ron repeats in his head. "But she seems ok to us."

"Ron's right. Kat has always been positive and happy." Kim says.

"Kat is one of the best Galliards in her tribe, if she wants to hide how shes feeling, she can do it easily."Mara says.

"Why do you say she has lost herself?" Ron asks.

"Do you think you could be the same after you killed your soul mate? Or even have any hope of seeing them again if you think your immortal?" Katrina says.

"Katrina is right, even though she blamed Charnok for her immortality, in her mind she is responsible for killing me. I don't have much time, and I can not be here when Kat returns. Will you please give her this for me?" Mara pulls out a letter and holds it towards Kim.

Kim takes the letter nodding. "I will. How can we help Kat?" Kim asks.

"Slap her around, and tell her to stop living in the past." Katrina says.

Mara looks at Katrina with a disapproving look. "Just remind her that shes not alone anymore, though a few slap's couldn't hurt. Also, remember this all of you, believe in yourselves and each other. The road ahead of you will be challenging, but as long as you have belief in yourselves, and each other you will be fine."

Ron listens to her words as something sticks in his mind. Katrina and Mara stand up getting ready to leave. "Sorry for all the trouble we caused." Mara says.

"You caused! I told you this was a bad idea when you fist appeared." Katrina says angrily.

"Why are you so mad at her?" Tara asks.

"Because she's hurting _my_ Mara." Katrina says in a huff.

"It was great seeing you again, even if the results turned out the way the did, I will make sure to give this to Kat."Kim says.

"So what are you two going to do now?" Tara asks.

"Go into hiding. Thanks to this _side trip, we've_ gotten more involved then we should. So for now were going to go hide and pray that we don't get pulled into your fight." Katrina says.

Ron nods. "Understandable. You should be ok, just lay low and we will handle everything." Ron says in a monotone voice.

Katrina nods. "Then we will take our leave. Nice seeing you again, hopefully we can meet after this is all done." Katrina and Mara head to the broken front door saying goodbye, and leaving.

Tara watches Ron. "Ron? Are you ok?" She asks worried.

"Yes, I'm fine. I need t go meditate." Ron says walking upstairs.

**KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP**

**Kat**

Kat is still running, still in the grip of that terror-though it would be lessening-and as she looks behind her. The vision of Mara's bloody dismembered head chasing her is starting to fade, but still there. She turns back around in time for a staff to bump into her forehead and somebody saying.

"Fear only has the power you give it, don't let the darkness of your past prevent you from seeing the light of your future, Kitty-Kat." Then before she goes unconscious, she see the blurry image of a woman with a staff standing over her.

**30 Minutes later.**

Sarah is running through the woods. following Kat isn't hard, in her state of mind her trail is obvious, and her scent of fear is strong in the air. Off in the distance she sees a body laying on the forest floor, picking up the pace she rush's over. Shifting back to her human form she stops next to Kat's prone body, checking her vitals Sarah makes sure shes alive. "If your dead girl, I swear ill find away to bring you back, just so I can kick your ass." Sarah says seeing the red mark on Kat's head. Looking around Sarah find no trace of anyone that might have been there.

Finding Kat is breathing Sarah lets out a sigh of relief. The green skinned naked woman smiles before she sits on Kat's chest, pinning the unconscious woman's arms with her legs. She gently slaps her across the face, trying to get her to wake up. Not getting a response she slaps her harder.

"Wake up will you, or I will keep slapping you till you do." Sarah says, slapping Kat again, and again. After a minute and a half, Kat starts to come around, moaning lightly. Trying to move her arms to no avail, she starts to freak out. Sarah slaps her again getting her attention.

"S..Sarah?" Kat asks confused.

"Last time I checked. Now want to tell me what that was all about back there?" Sarah says looking down at her. Kat's eyes start to go wide as the memory starts to creep back up in her head. Sarah slaps her again. "No, no, no. No more of that. Focus on me." she says holding Kat's head making her look at her.

"Let me go Sarah!" Kat says, trying to wiggle free.

"Ummm. No. I will let you up, when I'm sure you wont run away, and we have this settled. Now, what was that back there?" Sarah says.

Kat is silent for a few moments looking away in shame. "That was.." Kat begins.

"Come on Kat, were friends right?" Sarah says in a calmer tone.

"Yes... We are."Kat says.

"Then talk to me."

Kat lets out a sigh. "That was, That was what happens when your worst failure is sanding before you."

Sarah crosses her arms. "Failure? How did you fail Kat?"

"I killed her!" Kat says with tears in her eyes.

"From the story you told us, it sounds like you _saved_ her, _rather_ then killed her." Sarah says in a lecturing tone.

"How do you figure? Its my fault that shes dead!" Kat screams the last part.

"Well for one, she doesn't see it that way, so why do you? Two, you said that _Charnok_ made her into that beast, right? So you didn't kill her, you freed her from her prison." Sarah says looking down at Kat.

"I still failed to protect her." Kat says.

Sarah slaps her. "Stop that! You need to forgive yourself, Mara never blamed you for what happened. None of us blame you for what happened, so why do you think you did something wrong?"

"Because I should have protected her..." Kat says in a somber tone.

"Kat." Sarah says softly. "But you did, you saved and freed her, that's whats important right? Come on, lets go back to everyone. I'm sure Betty will be there waiting."

"But Sarah.." Kat starts to say, stopping when Sarah raises her hand.

"I swear I will slap the wolf right out of you if you don't snap out it!" Sarah says.

Kat tries her best to frown, but is unable looking into Sarah's eyes. "Your not good at cheering people up are you?" Kat says with a small smile.

Sarah shrugs her shoulders. "What can I say? I'm a thief, not a therapist." Sarah says jokingly.

Kat smiles. "Thank you Sarah. Now would you mind getting off me!"

"Your not going to run, or fly away again, are you?" Sarah says.

Kat laughs. "No I'm not going to run, or fly away."

Sarah stands off, holding out her hand to Kat, she takes the hand standing up. Using the momentum Kat hugs Sarah. "Thank you again Sarah."

Sarah returns the hug smiling. "Just don't make a habit of this, all those slaps hurt my hand." Sarah says massaging the palm of her hand, earning a smile and laugh from Kat.

The two women make their way back to the farm house. When they get back a GJ helicopter is parked outside the house, two agents can be seen putting a new door on the hings. Sarah shifts to her tiger form before anyone see's them. Kat and the tiger calmly walk past the stunned guards. Once inside the house Sarah heads to grab some cloths, Betty jumps up and runs to Kat embracing her.

Kat returns the embrace. "I'm sorry Betty. I'm sorry everyone."

Betty nods against her. "It's ok Kat, you know were here for you."

"Betty told us about the nightmares you have had, you don't need to deal with this alone." Kim says.

"You did say that as a pack, were family now right?" Sarah says walking in with a robe around her.

Kim and Sarah join Betty in hugging Kat, it doesn't take long for her to break down and start crying in their arms.

**KPKPKPKPKPKP**

**The Mental Plane.**

Ron is walking up a mountain path, the sounds of battle can be heard coming from above him. The closer he gets to the top, the louder the sounds of swords hitting metal, and loud screams can be heard. As he crests the top of the path, he can see hundreds of warriors clad in ancient Chinese armor, attacking a half human half monkey warrior wearing a blue vest, and blue baggy pants with gold trim, with a red staff with gold caps on either end of the staff. Ron knows that the warrior is Sun-Wu-Kong, for he has been following his spiritual energy.

Wu-Kong is bounding between opponents laughing and slamming his staff into people sending them flying off the edge of the cliff. Ron calmly walks forward towards him, the warriors around him pays him no notice. Wu-Kong stops and watch's as Ron walks up to him, the warriors around stop their attacking looking on.

Wu-Kong smiles at Ron, he bounces up landing on his tail, he crosses his legs looking at Ron with a smile. "Well, I wasn't expecting to see you here. How did you find your way here?"

"It wasn't hard, I just focused on your energy and followed it here." Ron says.

Wu-Kong smiles. "Ok everyone, were done for now." He says to the warriors. Their are sounds of grumbling protests as they turn to leave, and soon vanish from sight. "Well, it must be something important for you to seek me out. So tell me, have you found the answer to my riddle?" Wu-Kong asks.

"Yes I have. The answer is. Me."

**KPKPKPKPKPKP**

**A/N**

**There you have it. I'm so very sorry I took so long to get this to you, I started school, and accounting is hard on writing, i hope you enjoyed the chapter, I promise im not giving up on this, so please bear with me while I deal with school. Thank you all for the great reviews, and thank you all for your patience in waiting for me to post this.**


End file.
